In your Dreams
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: Being revised! AU Rule 1 Demons cannot be seen by humans. Rule 2 Demons cannot be heard by humans. Rule 3 Demons cannot, under any circumstances, have any contact with humans. Sessh X Rin
1. His eyes

His eyes….golden as the pendant that hung along her delicate neck. His eyes were the most beautiful part of this man Rin thought as her paint brush lightly patted in the coloring around his pupils. Once she added the last touches she was surprised at how realistic they looked. It was as if _he_ were looking down on her instead of a painted image.

Rin sat back on her stool to look at her work. She had the basic features of him drawn in with pencil, which she'd go over with paint later, so only the man's eyes were colored in. Being the only things in color the eyes seemed to tantalize her just as they had in her dream.

"Perfect," she whispered as she halfway smirked. At least her painting was doing him justice. She looked away for a moment to grab for some other colors to start on the markings on his cheeks.

As she grabbed a magenta colored paint, she pulled back her memory of that dream that she had gone through the night before…

(Begin flashback)

Rin sat on her futon in the middle of her bedroom and rubbed her eyes somewhat waking herself. She had thought she had heard something in the room next to hers.

She lived in a small hotel with a bunch of other girls, which had previously been watched by an elderly woman. But she had passed and her husband ran the hotel now. The hotel's purpose was to shelter homeless women with food and a roof over their heads. It worked just like a hotel, except the rate was a lot cheaper.

She was forced to stay here while she finished off college as an Art major. She hadn't been able to sell any paintings, and all her savings were gone in a little over a month. She promised the elderly man that she'd pay him back once she was able to get her degree and sell some of her work. Unfortunately that's what all the girls living there said, and some were well into their sixties.

She grabbed her blanket and covered her mouth when the noise she heard before sounded again. It was a soft squeaking of the floor boards and the sound of feet rustling against the rugged floors. It wasn't uncommon for some of the women to bring men over. There could be a rowdy couple next door to her.

She tensed up when the sound of rustling feet was heard again and the loud banging of the door sounded nearby. She scrunched into a ball and waited for the banging to stop, and after a couple of seconds it did. Only for the rustling to start and another set of banging to begin.

This time it sounded louder, closer.

She threw her blanket over her head and began to shake. She just hoped whoever it was didn't come to her door.

The banging stopped and the feet moved again. The door next to Rin's was the next victim of the person's vicious banging. This time she froze, it sounded like whoever it was wasn't in that good of a mood. What if it were a killer looking for their next victim?

She bit her lower lip when she heard the rustling of feet from inside the room head towards the door.

She held in her breath when she heard the sliding door swing open and the familiar sound of her neighbor's voice ringing out into the hallway.

She couldn't hear what she was saying, but she sounded angry. Who wouldn't be when some crazy person was banging on their door this early in the morning?

She let out a breath when she heard her neighbor's door shut and the rustling of feet that thankfully missed her room. Whoever it was must've been looking for the girl who lived next door to her. At least that scare was over.

She popped her head out from her blanket and took a large gulp of air before nestling more comfortably on her futon. She was just about to doze off when the feet came back. She heard the rustling of the feet against the rug even before it stopped in front of her door.

She looked towards her door and saw the vague outline of someone standing there, as if waiting for her to invite them in. She shrunk back into her blankets and waited for the person to go away.

"He has the wrong door," she murmured to herself, "the wrong door that's all," she reassured herself.

The person continued to stand in front of her door and, seeming to lose patience with her, outstretched their arm and grabbed the door handle with their hand. Within a second the door was swung open and a man glared down at her from her hiding spot. His jaw was set in annoyance and his thin eyebrows were furrowed forward on his face making him look menacing. Adding to his already angered mood his lips were pulled back in small evidence of a sneer.

He looked absolutely deadly, and beautiful.

On each cheek were identical magenta strips that framed his high cheekbones and in between his bangs was a blue crescent moon. His skin was as pale as the moon. To add to the strangeness of this man he also had long straight silver hair. But long hair had lost fashion years ago. There wasn't any man that would be caught dead with it now.

He also was in what looked like a kimono, but from years and years ago. It even had armor on it, and was pure white excluding the red sleeves.

"What do-do you want?" Rin stammered and looked away not able to handle his icy golden gaze. The man said nothing, but took a step into her room. Rin gaped at him and pushed her palms against her futon to move into a sitting position.

"You can't come in here! You're not invited!" she shrieked as the man began to walk towards her. She pulled the blanket up her body and covered her face partially with it, like it would protect her. His arm outstretched towards her and just as he bent down to her eye level, he vanished. Rin blinked twice before she fell back onto her futon in a faint.

(Divider)


	2. why can't I forget you?

(Divider)

Sesshomaru watched the woman from a far, her long hair trialing down between her shoulder blades in a high ponytail. He couldn't explain what it was about her, but it pulled him like a magnet.

She was walking in between the crowd of people as if no one was there. Sesshomaru walked onto the street so no one would bump into him.

If humans even felt even a small brush of his body against theirs it could cause him to be discovered. The woman continued on her way, his eyes hadn't altered from her form.

With a couple long strides he was able to bring himself to her side. She didn't even turn her head in his direction, no one ever did. He was as good as invisible.

Before he could think his arm reached out for her and his claw lightly trailed down her cheek, the woman jumped slightly in alarm before looking up and finally seeing him. Her eyes grew wide and she backed up in surprise before the images altered all together and he was flung into a hotel like building.

His eyes traveled down the hallway in slightly alarm before he composed himself and realized that he had traveled into the woman's dream. He had forgotten that slight side effect of some dreamers; they dragged you down into their specific dreams.

The dream world of humans was about the same as the real world, people functioned as they would on a normal day. That's how demons could keep contact with the human race safely.

Without another hesitation Sesshomaru walked down the hallway in search of the woman, this was her dream. His eyes stopped on the first door that was down the hallway. He banged on the door, but didn't hear anything move inside.

Without an answer he walked down and tried the next door, she had to be in one of them. After about five doors he heard a rustling in the room and the door was slid open. Unfortunately it was a different woman, not the one he was looking for.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked in an angry whisper.

"Excuse me, I have the wrong door," he stated as civilly as possible. She gave him a once over before pursing her lips as if considering him.

"I'll let you sleep," he added when the woman showed that she wouldn't close the door on this awkward conversation. He lightly tapped her shoulder which caused her to fall back a little and he grabbed the door before sliding it closed roughly.

He was just about to give up and walk to find a staircase when his senses picked up the aura of the woman. His fangs grew out a little in his mouth demanding flesh. One of the best parts about being sucked into dreams was being able to feed on the human population without fear of detection.

None of the marks the dreamer received during their dreams appeared on their bodies once they awakened, if they awakened at all, which was rare when a demon had found the dreamer like Sesshomaru.

He whirled on his right heel and walked back to the door where he sensed the woman and stood in the doorway. If she was polite she would allow him in, then again he didn't know her reputation, but most of the women he preyed on where more then happy to pull him into their rooms.

When she didn't say anything he grabbed the door and slid it open exposing the hiding women inside. It held him for a moment at the sheer fear in her eyes, but he had her now. He could kill her and end this crazy obsession he had with her. He stepped into the room and outstretched his arms for her to grab for her neck.

"You can't come in here! You're not invited!" she shrieked at him just as he had bent down to grab her. Without any warning he was swept up in a cloud of blackness and thrown back into his real body.

He bolted upright in his bed his fangs outstretched. Outstretched for her, it was too bad that he wasn't able to feed.

He grabbed his blanket balling the sheet into his fists as he forced his fangs to return to their human size. It was like pushing the teeth back into his gums, and hurt as if he was. He wouldn't be so foolish next time, tomorrow night he'd pick an easier target and completely forget about that human woman.

He took in a deep breath after the teeth had reverted back to normal and ran his hand down his face, too awake to go back to hunt.

A few moments later a knock sounded at his door. He let his hand fall from his face as he stared up at his door.

"May I come in?" a feminine voice called into the room, but there was no emotion in her voice.

"If you like," he invited and the door was slide open to show him the wind sorceress in her nightgown.

"It looks like we got up at the same time, what a surprise," she stated sarcastically her fan lightly beating against her arm as she balanced herself on his doorframe.

"What do you want?" he asked wanting desperately to be alone to his thoughts. She turned her ruby gaze over to him before sighing.

"The elders wish to speak with you, word got out about your little mishap last night," she answered and Sesshomaru stiffened. Word did travel fast; he had just woken up from his nightmarish experience.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about, the elders are just worried about the rest of us," Kagura stated. She stared as he threw the blankets off and tied his robe tightly over his waist as he stood up.

"The elders can go to hell, it was a common mistake everyone makes them nowadays," he replied to her and hurried out of his room, minding to push Kagura out of the way so he could shut his room door.

Sesshomaru walked down the long stretch of a hallway his golden orbs traveling back and forth between doors that held demons that were just waking up from their hunts.

Because of the drastic shortage of demons, they all were forced to live together under the strict rules of the elders.

Demons were separated on each floor by power, the weakest demons slept on the first floor and the strongest, including the elders, lived on top. The elders all lived together in a large room at the end of Sesshomaru's hallway, a trip he finished in mere seconds.

Without voicing his arrival he slid open their door and stepped into their room. He really wasn't one to follow the rules. A large wooden table was placed in the middle of the room with a set of five older demons seated at the far end.

"I was told that you needed to see me?" Sesshomaru stated. The female demon on the far right nodded to him before standing up, making sure to show him her full height of 6'5''.

"Yes, I'm glad you actually showed up this time," Sesshomaru slightly smirked at that, "please sit down," she cleared her throat before adding.

He pulled out his chair and sat down making sure to look each demon in the eye, to show them he wasn't afraid of them. Each one looked at him differently; some were proud, others disapproving.

"It has come to our attention that a human got away from you last night, a woman," the demon in the middle stated his dark brown eyes the friendliest of the bunch.

"What of it?" Sesshomaru asked stubbornly.

"Well, for the sake of all of us living here, it wouldn't be good if that human got the word out to other humans about us," he answered.

"Who will believe one human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It does sound impossible, but we are not certain that nothing will come of this," he stated.

"Nothing will happen, I guarantee you. She will probably pass the experience like all the others, as a nightmare," Sesshomaru stated.

(Divider)

"Rin, you've been looking at that painting this entire time, are we ever going to _do_ something?" Sango asked her younger friend, but like the times she had tried before, she still received no answer.

She let out a loud sigh before pulling back her long brown hair and tying it back and away from her face.

"I mean it looks really good, it's just that---Why are you drawing a scythe in his hand?" she asked noticing the small scythe that she was drawing in on the man's left hand.

"In my dream he was trying to kill me, like the Grim Reaper, except the sexy version," Rin replied causing her friend to laugh.

"Wow a sexy Grim Reaper, someone needs to lay off chocolates at night," Sango stated.

"I swear it, it was real. The sounds, the fear I was having, the voices…It was like an experience that I've never felt before," she sighed.

"You sound like you actually liked it….I'm seriously afraid of you right now, I'm not going to lie," Sango pointed out.

"I know I should've been afraid, and I was, but after the fact I want him to come back. Have you ever had those dreams? Where you've wanted it to be night just so you could dream that same dream?" Rin asked her voice surprisingly bouncy and light.

"I think I see what's going on here, you're mixing up a nightmare with an incubus meeting," Sango stated.

"What?" Rin laughed, "That's absurd, he may have the looks down to be an incubus, but he wasn't naked and he didn't go on about sexual fantasies," Rin added pointing her brush at Sango to further her meaning.

"You told him to leave though. Maybe in your dream he got lost and was trying to find your room to ravish you. But right when he got there you screamed for him to leave, and that he wasn't invited, and instead of reaching out to strangle you maybe he was reaching out to grab you seductively," Sango stated.

"But incubuses aren't real," Rin fought back.

"Hey, I'm just throwing it out there, you were suggesting Grim Reapers coming in your dreams. Are you saying that Grim Reapers aren't real either?" Sango stated raising her eyebrows up at her as if saying 'you can't top that so don't even try'.

"Alright, I'll give you that much, but he still wasn't naked," Rin said.

"Maybe he's one of those incubuses that don't want to make you uncomfortable. You know when he takes off all your clothes, you can take off his. It makes it more sensual, oh now I'm jealous of you," Sango giggled in the last part causing both girls to start a giggling frenzy.

"I guess I'll have to get back to you about that, if I'm lucky he'll come back to my dream tonight," Rin stated.

(Divider)


	3. How brothers once were

"It doesn't matter if you think she'll pass it up as a nightmare, there's a slim chance she'll take it to the public. Do you want to put us in danger of detection?" the female demon asked Sesshomaru, eyeing him with her piercing gaze.

"Who will believe one human? She'll probably be put in a mental hospital if she tells the public," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Humans fear us. If they think even for a moment that we may be real we will appear before them. You must dispose of her," the middle demon stated.

"She was able to throw me out of her dreams last night, she'll do it again if I try," Sesshomaru replied, though it angered him to admit it to the Elders.

"We don't care how long it takes, we want her gone!" the female yelled still standing from her seat.

Sesshomaru stared up at her, her blue eyes blazing. No matter how much he despised the Elders he was no match for them. He lowered his gaze reluctantly and left the room.

He walked down the hallway and by the looks he received from the demons passing by they had received the mind messages from the Elders. The Elders had a mind connection with all the demons in the building. No secrets were allowed, or possible to keep in this house. He was the only one unaffected, due to his demonic strength. If he continued to live here he could eventually become an Elder as well.

Without saying a word to any demons in the hallway he made his way to his room and was about to shut his door when Kagura appeared.

"They didn't kill you," she observed looking him over, "surprising," she added under her breath as she let herself in his room.

"The Elders are hoping I'll join the them once the oldest demon dies. That's why they put up with me," Sesshomaru replied.

"You would be a good Elder, as powerful as you are," Kagura stated turning around to glance up at him.

"I don't need to be flattered Kagura, what is it that you want?" he asked. He never viewed the wind sorceress as a friend. She was too slick and cunning to trust.

"I just wanted to check on you, and make sure the Elders didn't kill you for your little mess-up last night," she stated walking closer to him to run her hands up the collar of his shirt.

"If they had killed you it would make me very sad," she added softly, and her statement sounded true.

Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her hands and placed them at her sides.

"I must take leave of you now," he stated and walked quickly out of his room.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru walked around the forest that was a good six miles from his home. The weather was getting colder with each passing day. He needed to go check on something before it started to snow.

The cave he was looking for soon came into view, and looked intact.

He walked towards it, but was stopped when a form jumped out in front of the entrance.

A figure had leaped down from a nearby tree to the pile of leaves by the entrance. It turned to Sesshomaru with a low growl, its face masked by a large amount of blood.

"It is only I," Sesshomaru stated. The figure froze for a moment before standing on its feet and wiped its face with its red 's face was revealed when the blood was wiped away.

"So you've come from your warm little home to visit your filthy blooded brother? I'm surprised you would let your shoes get muddy," he growled, rage and jealously evident in his voice.

"I've come to make sure you're ready for the winter. You should show more gratitude to me," Sesshomaru stated narrowing his brows at the half-demon.

"I would if you'd given me a house to live in instead of this cold dark cave," Inuyasha replied walking into the cave, Sesshomaru quickly followed.

Once they had walked into the farthest part of the cave Inuyasha sat down motioning to a spot across from him.

A large pile of wood separated the two brothers.

"I've brought you a little something I was able to get from the human world," Sesshomaru stated and reached to the loop in his pants where he had tied a lighter, and slide it across the floor to Inuyasha.

The half-demon played around with it before he figured out how it worked and set a small twig on fire and threw it into the large pile of wood. Within a few minutes all the logs were on fire. A small rock circle kept the flame from spreading

With the new light Sesshomaru could see his brother's home with ease.

Drawings decorated the walls, drawings Sesshomaru had seen every time he came to visit his brother. They told the story of his life, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but travel back to that time once again.

(Begin Flash back)

"Brother, wait!" a little Inuyasha screamed not able to run as fast as his full blooded older brother. Sesshomaru stopped to roughly grab his brother's arm.

"You have to hide Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated keeping his voice hissed in a whisper.

"But why? I want my mommy and daddy! Where are they Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha screamed shaking off Sesshomaru's hold with surprising strength.

"They are gone Inuyasha! They've been killed, do you want to be next?" he stated much rougher then he had intended. The half-demon had tears in his eyes but he shook his head.

"Then be quiet and follow me, and no complaining!" Sesshomaru ordered in a whisper and ran.

The two boys ran for a long time through endless woods until they were stopped by the sound of a female voice.

"Stop there demons!" she screamed. Sesshomaru turned to stare into the dark eyes of a raven haired woman. She had on the usual priestess clothing and was accompanied by a small girl.

"Inuyasha, on three we run," Sesshomaru whispered never taking his eyes off the woman. The half-demon gulped but stayed put.

"One…two…three!" within a few seconds the two boys disappeared, their demonic powers allowing them to run much faster then the human eyes could see.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted from place to place as he ran looking for a save haven. Suddenly a barrier was in view that he hadn't seen before. It covered the top of a hill and without even thinking about it he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran into it.

The barrier opened for them and closed immediately after. Sesshomaru stopped to look out from behind it. Inuyasha was taking big gulps of air beside him. The demon looked around before spotting the woman from before. She was running around shooting at other demons, her purified arrows killing them instantly.

He held in his need to run out and kill her himself, she was the reason his father was dead. Because humans had found out about them she was sent out to kill demons. It didn't matter that his father never killed a human, and yet he was murdered.

"We have to go Inuyasha, before that woman spots us up here and tries to kill us too," Sesshomaru said and grabbed the half-demon's arm.

He ran a good few more miles before he spotted a large cave in the middle of the forest.

"Here, you will hide here," Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha looked up at his brother before looking at the cave.

"What about you?" he asked.

"The demons won't kill me, because I am one of them, but you are not. If they see you they will kill you, and if the humans see you they will kill you too. You must remain hidden inside," Sesshomaru stated.

"Go now, before a demon comes," Sesshomaru stated and the half-demon quickly ran inside the cave, its shadow hiding him well.

He turned his back on the cave and took a few steps forward before stopping and turning his head to glance back.

"I will come visit you from time to time to check on you, only allow me in, understand?" he asked. His brother did not respond. He was about to turn around and make sure his brother answered him, but stopped when his nose picked up a scent. Someone was nearby.

He froze when the raven haired woman appeared before him her bow arched and aiming.

"I've found you demon," she seethed. Sesshomaru's adverted his eyes towards the cave and was about to turn his head, but decided against it. He didn't want to draw attention to Inuyasha.

Without another thought he ran forward his fangs outstretched. The woman shot her arrow and narrowly missed him, the arrow sunk into a nearby tree.

She jumped out of the way just as he was almost on her. He fell onto the ground the air knocked out of him for a moment. A moment too long, it gave the woman enough time to get up and knock another arrow. His back was open to her, his weakest point.

"NO!" he heard Inuyasha scream behind him. He turned his head around to see the half-demon had let himself be seen. He was now standing outside of the cave's shadow his hand outstretched to his brother.

The woman let out a surprised breath before changing targets to him. Sesshomaru growled and got on all fours before running towards Inuyasha. He was able to push him slightly out of the way but got shot in the shoulder. The arrow dug deep into his skin and he felt a horrible burning sensation.

He let out a scream before falling onto the ground and rolling trying to break the arrow. The burning had spread, it was pulsing down his arm.

The woman had another arrow knocked and was about to shoot again, but suddenly her arms went slack and her eyes widened. She didn't scream or move, until another appeared behind her. Sesshomaru glanced up to see a man with long black hair standing behind her. The woman closed her eyes and fell forward.

Sesshomaru saw that the man had dug his hand into her back probably grabbing hold of a vital organ killing the woman instantly.

He pulled his bloody hand out of her back and approached the two boys. Sesshomaru sat up and blocked his way to Inuyasha.

"Don't fret boy, you've done enough for one night," he stated kneeling down to Sesshomaru's eye level.

"Let me take that out for you," he added, grabbing the arrow and swiftly pulling it out. Sesshomaru flinched but the burning completely disappeared and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long with a purified arrow in you, most demons die within seconds. You must be very powerful," the man stated.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked defensively.

"My name is Naraku, and you don't have to worry about your brother. I will not harm him, for I am a half-demon as well and know how hard it is to live between two worlds," he explained and Sesshomaru relaxed a little.

"You mustn't tell anyone he's here either!" Sesshomaru stated. Naraku smiled before nodding.

"I can take you to a place where you can be safe Sesshomaru, but I have no place for you Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I too must live in the wilderness due to my filthy blood," Naraku stated. Sesshomaru glanced back at Inuyasha who looked worried and slightly sad.

"Take me where you say it is safe," Sesshomaru ordered. The half-demon smiled before standing up and helping the smaller demon boy up.

"Inuyasha, you will hide here. You'll be safe because Naraku won't tell anyone you're here, I'll come to visit you when I can," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to him.

"Can you trust him Sesshomaru?" he asked eyeing the half-demon.

"He's promised not to tell where you're hidden, only a trustworthy man would do that," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha stared at his brother before letting him go and watching him walk away with Naraku.

(End Flashback)

Sesshomaru blinked back to the present, his gaze had traveled to the fire still going in the cave.

"Why was your face full of blood Inuyasha? Were you fighting?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hunting," he replied.

"What will you do when winter comes and all the animals hibernate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There's still deer around in the winter, I'll get by," Inuyasha replied.

"If there were a house I could take you to, you know I would," Sesshomaru stated.

"But there's not, so why worry about it?" Inuyasha asked his voice low as if he weren't really paying attention.

"Must you let off all this negativity? It's rather annoying," Sesshomaru stated noting how dark the aura around his brother was.

"If I annoy you why don't you just leave?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be this distant from me Inuyasha, I saved your life and gave you a haven where you can hide safely from the world," Sesshomaru stated narrowing his brow.

"You shouldn't have, I can't go anywhere now because of this place. I've never seen anyone other then you and Naraku since you've put me in here," Inuyasha stated.

"All the other half-demons were killed off by humans and demons alike, you could've been another one too if it wasn't for this place," Sesshomaru replied.

"I'd rather wish I was! You don't understand because you have others like you, other demons. I have no one! No one to talk to or relate to, do you know how lonely that is? I feel like I'm worse off than dead here," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I won't listen to this, not when I risked my own life to save yours," Sesshomaru growled as he stood up.

"Good! Leave already! I don't want you to come back either!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru walked out of the cave and back towards his home.


	4. Searching

(Divider)

Rin sat on her futon while rubbing her eyes, failing yet again to go back to sleep. After Sango left her (intending on letting her sleep) she hadn't gotten one ounce of shut eye. What was wrong with her?

The conversation she had had with her best friend had left them both excited, but if she was honest with herself, she had to admit she was still a little frightened of the mystery man. Sango might have thought otherwise, but Rin had the chilling suspicion that he _had_ tried to kill her in her dream.

Was that why she was not able to sleep, because of her lasting suspicions? She sat up in her futon and fluffed her pillow before lying back on it while folding her arms across her chest. After a few more moments, Rin felt hyper all over again and sat back up with a huff.

"This is stupid, there's nothing to be afraid of. Sango was right. I'm overreacting and now I can't even sleep," Rin pouted, talking to no one in particular. She sighed before looking up at her ceiling and suddenly thought of something.

"Alright, I have to focus on something to start up a dream so I can sleep. Hmm…," she whispered to herself. She looked around the room before stopping at the painting of the mystery man.

"Alright, time to face your fears Rin," she added with a lift of her chin and fell back on the futon before closing her eyes. She imaged the man's silvery hair and menacing golden eyes. Before long, his face appeared in her mind as if she were staring at him at that very moment.

She focused solely on his face until she could distinguish every curve and line of it. From his long straight nose to his slightly pointed chin, and then to the slight upturn of his eyes. It was then that her body began to relax. She felt the fear slowly ease out of her with each soft breath she exhaled. She began to feel weightless, and the journey from reality into her dream world began. Slowly, the man's face faded away and a strange forest scene filled her mind.

She blinked in surprise for a moment before noting that she could _feel_ the forest. Looking down at her bare feet she wiggled her toes through the grass and could feel the coolness of the leftover mist from the night before. She could even smell the forest, making it strangely real for just a dream. She looked around again to note that the scenery looked familiar, like the woods behind her college campus.

"It's my mind pulling out memories of what I feel and smell in a forest, I'm not _actually_ here," she laughed at herself. She was about to start walking to find the source of what her dream was trying to tell her, but it came to her instead.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a man stop a few feet away from her to catch his breath as if he had been running, and seemed to be waiting for someone. He wore what looked like a traditional kimono that was coated in various shades of dark purple. The dark color blended well with the darkness of his long curly hair, and brought out the paleness of his skin. It also brought out the color of his eyes, which Rin was positive were blood red. She took in a quick breath when she spotted the person the man was waiting for, a young boy with long silvery hair.

It was that man from before, the one from her dream! But a younger version of him since his face was much gentler, and he hadn't developed those deathly golden eyes yet. Why was she dreaming of this? Was it her imagination at work?_ It has to be, _Rin thought, _I'm trying to make up a background story for him. _

The dark haired man with red eyes turned towards the East and pointed down a path with his long index finger.

"Down that way is where you'll find shelter from the human world. I can go no further, for the _others_ will detect me. I am in just as much danger of death as your younger brother. If you keep on this path, my daughter will meet you there, I notified her earlier of your arrival," the man explained, turning to look back at the younger boy.

"Will you go back to my brother? So he won't be alone?" he asked and Rin was somewhat surprised at the desperation in his voice. From what she had seen in the older version of him, he had seemed so cold and unfeeling, yet this younger version spoke otherwise.

"I'll go back for him," the dark haired man promised, "I can teach him the boundaries and how to survive out here. Now, go before the humans spot you. They are still surveying the area," the man added in warning. Rin blinked when she was hit with the scene of a cave's mouth for a split second. It was large and surrounded by a circle of towering oak trees.

"Thank you," the boy stated, ending the small vision of the cave Rin had just had. She watched as the boy ran down the path and the man let out a large breath of relief.

"If only his brother had the same greatness and power as that one," he murmured and turned around to stare at her. Rin did a double take and tried to pretend like he wasn't looking her way. He probably saw a squirrel or something run behind her. There was no way he could see her, this was her dream and she could control what others saw in them.

"Now, I must go Westward. The cave is a straight path from the mansion where the boy went," he stated talking to himself and yet so bluntly as if hinting to her the location of the cave she had seen. She was then sucked out of the dream, her return to reality so powerful that she sat straight up in her futon, fully alert. She looked up at the window behind her and saw the sun high in the sky. At least she had gotten some shut eye.

(Divider)

"Are you alright? You look paler then usual," a random passing demon observed. Sesshomaru blinked out of the light trance he had been in and glanced up at the demon who had addressed him.

"I'm fine," he stated matter-of-factly as he made his way out of the large ballroom to head back to his room. He shut the door before walking over to his bed and slowly sank down on it, feeling oddly drained of energy.

"This can't happen, she couldn't have made a connection to my mind that fast," he whispered as his eyes narrowed. He felt it the instant it happened, the probing of his mind in search of information. This was the last straw. She seemed to be very powerful for a human, and with the information she took from him…she'd be able to find Inuyasha.

His brother was no longer safe.

(Divider)

"Now class, if you push too hard on the paper while you paint you'll smear the picture your mind is trying to create. It may be hard at first, but you must visualize the picture and dissect _everything_ that is in it. The littlest details can be very important," Rin's art teacher stated sliding her own paintbrush along her large canvas paper.

"I can visualize this class ending soon," Rin heard the woman next to her murmur sarcastically. She turned slightly to spot the new transfer student from Japan sitting there. She was a truly beautiful woman with long raven hair and dark brown eyes. She wore what Rin could only assume was the class uniform from Japan. It was a long sleeved white shirt with a green collar and red ascot along with a matching green miniskirt. She was pretty sure her name was Kagome.

"Rin, you haven't even started your painting yet," her teacher observed pointedly. Rin whirled her head around to glance up at her teacher, and to stop staring at the transfer student. She smiled nervously at her before bowing her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of out of it," she whispered, not able to look her teacher in the eyes.

"You zone out a little too much Rin. You haven't submitted _one_ painting for my class, you're in danger of failing," the teacher replied in warning.

"I like to keep my work, ma'am," Rin answered.

"That's very sweet, but if you don't at least show _some_ effort during my class you'll fail," she snapped back before turning on her heel and looking around for another victim to harass with her sharp tongue.

"She should be a drill sergeant rather then an art teacher," Rin heard the transfer student say. Rin looked back at her and the woman smiled at her warmly. Rin gave her a shy smile in return.

Once the bell rang, Rin hurried out of the classroom and on to her next class. In between buildings, a flash of green caught her eye and she turned towards the out-of-place color among the gray city walls. The beginning of a forest stared back at her and she was instantly reminded of her dream. The forest grew from ground level and climbed up a large hill. The cave opening suddenly came to mind and Rin felt her adrenaline spike at the thought of finding it.

If she found the cave, then she'd go from there and find the place where that man was living. She could finally prove to herself that he was real! Completely forgetting about the next class she was supposed to be going to, she switched the direction of her feet and headed towards the forest.

"Wait! Rin!" she paused at the call of her name and saw that it was the transfer student, Kagome, running towards her.

"Where are you going? We're not allowed to leave campus until all our classes are over," she stated once she reached Rin's side. Standing as close as they were, Rin realized just how tall the woman was. She stood a full head taller than her, and Rin had to hold in the need to glower at her enviously. Rin had always wanted to be tall, life just wasn't fair.

"I was going to the forest, I have to look for something," Rin stated after Kagome's words clicked in her mind.

"Oh, I love a little adventure. Mind if I come along?" she asked and Rin was stunned. This woman was so friendly and trusting of a complete stranger. Could Rin act the same with her? She wasn't even sure of the woman's name. She must've got the hint, for a second later she started to laugh before extending out her hand.

"Please excuse me, I forgot my manners. My name is Kagome," she stated and Rin shook her hand before letting it go.

"I'm Rin," Rin added quickly after realizing she hadn't returned with her name when they shook hands.

"It's alright if you don't want me to come, I just think that the woods are kind of a scary place. It might be smarter to have another person with you, just in case," Kagome stated and Rin smiled slightly. She was right, what was she thinking going alone?

"Sure, you can come with me," Rin replied, causing Kagome to smile.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had just caught his breath when a knock sounded. Glancing up at the door, Sesshomaru waited for a sound from the other side of the door.

"Come in," he called when no sound came, figuring it to be Kagura, but was surprised to see the oldest of the elders standing before him.

"I've come to talk to you, Elder Sesshomaru," he stated and Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly at the title.

"The Elders have chosen you to become the next Elder of our little demon group. My death is evident and I fear that it will occur sometime soon. Do you accept the title?" he asked, his voice as unwavering and calm as Sesshomaru's.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied without hesitation. It was what he had wanted since first arriving to the Demon House. He had always had a desire for power, and it was finally going to be granted to him. Having the right as one of the Elders would allow him the power to accept or drive out any demon who he did not see fit to live amongst the others in the house. Of course, his quest for power was not over. He still needed to gain power over the other Elders. Having to agree with others' decisions was not one of Sesshomaru's strong points. He'd do far better ruling the house alone.

"Good. Many of the demons living here look up to you. The Elders also have high expectations for your future as a fellow ruler. With your strength you could bring very powerful offspring to this little civilization of ours," the man stated causing Sesshomaru to pause. So they were hoping for him to take a mate soon. It was expected he supposed, given that the demon's numbers were dwindling. The faster his race began procreating, the faster their race would prosper as it once had.

"Becoming an Elder is not all fun and games I'm afraid. You'll have to look out for the entire demon race, keep the house hidden from others, and pick up the pieces when it comes to humans. An example is of the mishap you had with that human woman. The Elders will only accept you as one of them if you dispose of her. You would have to do the same if you were an Elder, for the better of the civilization," the elder explained.

"I'll do it, for the title," Sesshomaru replied. Though he was sure the Elder knew that he was only out to serve himself, Sesshomaru wanted to make sure the demon didn't think he could use Sesshomaru as his personal errand hound.

"Good, because she's on her way here," the Elder stated, and Sesshomaru merely raised a brow in question.

"Your human. We can sense her, and she knows something that's leading her straight here. Stop her before she discovers us," the Elder ordered, "and you'll have your title," he promised.

"I'll make sure she never sees the light of day again," Sesshomaru replied and left his room. It seemed it was time to get his claws a little dirty.

(Divider)

"So, what is it that we're looking for?" Kagome asked calling up to Rin who, surprisingly for her small frame, was able to climb much quicker than her.

"A cave, surrounded by a circle of oak trees," Rin called back, stopping to wait for Kagome to catch up. The raven haired woman gave her a thankful smile as she caught her breath for a moment before the two continued.

"But there are several caves up here, and trees too," Kagome pointed out, glancing at the scenery around them as they walked.

"Don't worry, I'll know it when I see it," Rin promised. At least, she hoped she'd be able to.

"Why do you need to find it anyway?" Kagome asked, seeming to be truly curious. Rin paused for a moment as she thought over telling Kagome what she had seen in her dream. _No, she'll only think you're crazy. In fact, _**I**___think I'm a little crazy,_ Rin thought with a slight sigh.

"It's sort of a direction point. Once I find it, I can find what I'm really looking for," Rin answered, figuring if she kept it vague Kagome wouldn't keep fussing over why she was doing it. Kagome turned her head upward, seeming to think over what Rin had said before she gave her a swift nod.

"Alright," she answered perkily back. Rin let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and gave Kagome a nod in return. Kagome stared straight a head as the two woman continued walking aimlessly through the forest, not really sure which direction was best. A second later a cluster of trees caught Kagome's attention and she pointed towards it before asking,

"Is that it?" Rin turned to her right to see Kagome pointing towards a large cave. It was indeed surrounded by a collection of trees and the mouth of the cave was gigantic. Rin stopped to stare at it for a moment, studying each aspect of the picture before her. It _did_ resemble the cave she had seen in her dream, and with each second that ticked by she grew more and more confident that they had found it.

"That's it," she replied happily with a smile.

The two women approached the mouth and Rin couldn't resist the urge to run her fingers across the rocky edge to make sure it was really there. It was. She twirled a bit of a growing vine around her index finger and ran her thumb across the greenery. Her mind zoned out the rest of the world as her eyes remained fixated on the tiny plant.

The out-of-this-world experience she felt last night began happening again. She began to feel weightless and her world started to dim. A blurry scene appeared before her mind from afar, and as the picture drew closer it began to slowly clear. Rin squinted to try and focus the image, but the feel of someone's hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality.

"Where do you have to go from here?" Kagome asked, leaning against the cave entrance. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but Kagome looked impatient and hadn't been standing next to her when they first got there. Could Kagome have been calling her name for a while without an answer?

"I have to go East, I don't know how far," Rin answered softly, her voice sounding far away and hollow.

"I think I'll take a breather here then, you go on a head," Kagome stated, kicking around a leaf near her foot. Rin couldn't mask her surprise at Kagome's request. Kagome had been the one to suggest not going alone, now she wanted Rin to travel on alone and to remain here by herself?

"Are you sure? You won't be afraid by yourself?" Rin asked.

"It was a long walk to get out here, and it's tough keeping up with you Rin," she laughed heartedly, "I'll be fine, you go on a head," Kagome added. Figuring that there was no convincing Kagome when her mind was made up, Rin waved goodbye as she continued Eastward. The fallen leaves directed her path and seemed to oddly fall in a straight line, as if purposefully leading her. Rin decided to ignore the strange actions of the forest, and held her head high.

(Divider)

Rin wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but when she spotted a stream she decided that it was the perfect time to stop and take a break. She hurried to the stream and dipped her hands into the water and cupped the liquid in her hands before bringing it up to her lips for a much needed drink. After a few more scoops of water, Rin fell back onto the grass behind her which was cooled by the shade of a nearby tree.

She closed her eyes as she got comfortable and let out a breath of contentment. It felt good to lay down and relax, but she couldn't sit here for long. She still needed to find wherever that man had gone to. The thought caused Rin to reopen her eyes as she stared out at nothing, deep in thought. If the cave was real, than the house had to be real too.

She was about to sit up and keep on moving when the rustling of tree branches caused her to pause. _It couldn't have been anything small_, she thought as her throat tightened in fear, _those rustling sounds were too loud for it to be a squirrel or rabbit. _

A moment later the rustling sounded again and Rin heard the sound of wind wiping past fabric before a figure seemed to materialize before her. It had literally appeared before her when a moment before she had been the only person within a few yards of the stream. The figure's back was to her, but she spotted long silvery hair that seemed to end at the person's waist and he wore what Rin thought looked like traditional robes. It looked similar to the ones she had seen the dark haired man wear, only it was bright red rather than dark purple. Based on the figure's body type, Rin was certain that it was the back of a man she was presently staring at.

What shocked her the most, excluding the fact that he had an unnatural hair color and odd clothes, was the two little ears atop his head. They looked a lot like dog ears, and they twitched this way and that as he seemed to be taking in the sounds of the forest around him.

Rin held in her breath as she saw the man kneel down by the stream, (he was only a few feet away from where she was lying down) to cup water into his hands. He slurped from them before splashing his face and neck with the cool liquid. Rin was about to relax when she noted that he hadn't seemed to have seen her, but tensed when she saw his head turn slightly to the right and his small inclined nose twitch slightly.

Rin wasn't sure how it happened, but one moment she had been inching towards the bark of the tree she was under and the next the man had her roughly pinned to the side of the tree. Each hand had lashed out and grabbed both of her arms before slamming her against the rough bark. Tears pricked the sides of Rin's eyes as she held in the need to cry out in pain.

"A human, what are you doing here?" he snarled in her face as Rin took a few moments to gather her wits together and stop the world from spinning. Her body wasn't used to such speeds that the man had used to push her against the tree, and her body was still trying to adjust to the fact that they were no longer moving.

"I'm sorry I - I was just-" she stuttered as the man's hold on her left arm tightened and he let go of her right arm to raise his left over her head. He cracked what looked like claws as he stared down menacingly at her. Rin's eyes widened when she realized what he was planning on doing. He was going to slice off her head with his claws! He was going to kill her! Rin turned her head quickly away as she shut her eyes, not wanting the last thing she saw to be those fierce golden eyes.

Just as his claws came down to strike her she felt something grab her right arm before the man let out a grunt of pain. Rin felt a strong tug on her left arm, but whatever was holding her right arm held her in place. When nothing happened after a few seconds Rin squinted one brave eye open before noting that the man was gone! She turned to her left to see him sprawled out on the ground, a large imprint of a fist on his left cheek. She quickly turned to her right only to be face-to-face with another pair of piercing golden eyes. She let out an involuntary scream before the other man quickly got to his feet, pulling her up along with him.

"Quiet," he hissed as he roughly shoved her behind him just as the other man got to his feet. Everything had moved so fast that Rin hadn't gotten the chance to get a glimpse of her savior's face. Either way, she was happy she still had her head.

From behind the man that had saved her, Rin got the chance to peek over his shoulder at the other. Both men had silvery hair, yet they seemed to be different shades of silver. The one that had attacked her seemed to have more of a gray tint, while the one she was behind now had hair that seemed more white. _Brothers, maybe?_ Rin thought, though the one that had saved her didn't have the dogs ears the other one had.

"Get out of the way, brother! She's a human, she can't know of our existence!" the man spat before charging at the other blocking his path to Rin. Rin grabbed a hold of the back of the man's white kimono as she hid behind his larger frame. Another grunt of pain was heard and Rin sneaked a peek from behind the white/silver haired man to spot the other in the red kimono on the ground, grabbing his stomach as if punched there.

"She's none of your business, Inuyasha. Get out of here," he ordered, "now!" he growled when his brother didn't move. The man snarled back at him in a way that sounded somewhat dog-like before suddenly disappearing out of sight. Rin heaved a sigh when the obvious threat was gone and felt like kissing the ground as well as the man that had saved her. She'd live to see another day, oh life was good!

The man turned sideways to glance back at her for a moment and Rin was struck with familiarity for an instant. Why did this man seem to strike a cord with her all of the sudden? But for the life of her, she couldn't place a name to that face...

"You saved me, thank you," she stated politely with a smile, deciding that kissing the man might be a bit much. Though he had saved her, Rin noted the slight upturn of his ears which gave off the vibe that he wasn't _quite_ human. If he were as powerful,or even more than the man that had attacked her, Rin didn't want _him_ to try and kill her too. She didn't think she'd get get out a second time, she wasn't going to get lucky twice.

"Don't get too comfortable, human. I've come to kill you," her savior answered matter-of-factly.

_Well, hell! I've already rubbed him the wrong way! _Rin thought as her eyes widened and she stared back at the white/silver haired man in shock. What was going to happen to her now?

(Divider)


	5. a noncoincidental meeting

(Divider)

"You've what?" Rin asked her heart racing again as she stared into the man's golden orbs.

He turned to face her never letting her escape his gaze.

"You cannot keep on living with what you know, you're a potential danger," he stated.

"Me? I'm a simple woman, I can't do anything to you," she stated in outrage.

"You may be a mere mortal woman, but you have information. Information that cannot be known by any mortal," he stated.

"That you're an incubus?" Rin asked in surprise. The man opened his mouth, then shut it again and just narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's what you think I am?" he asked.

"Well…yes. I mean you came to me in my dreams, and you're good looking," she stated and started to relax.

The man looked away from her for a moment and an odd smirk arose on his lips before it disappeared. He instantly looked back over to her and took a step back.

"Forget this meeting," he stated and Rin nodded so fast she was sure her head would fall off.

He turned away from her and was gone, just like that. She slid down the tree trunk and was about to sit down dumbstruck, but remembered Kagome. She was still alone, and that man that had tried to attack her before had gone in her direction.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru disappeared from the woman in complete shock. She thought he was an incubus? How ironic he thought, the entire demon house was going crazy about one little human who they thought knew too much and she had no idea.

He returned to the demon house and was greeted by the elders. Strangely they were out of their rooms and standing all together out in the open, something they never did.

The eldest stepped forward in the group acknowledging Sesshomaru's presence.

"Have you killed the girl?" he asked his tone emotionless.

"No," Sesshomaru replied.

"Why not?" the female elder asked in outrage, glaring him down with her piercing gaze, Sesshomaru didn't even flinch like most demons would have under those eyes.

"She knows nothing of us; she confused me with an incubus. We have no need to worry about her," Sesshomaru stated.

"She may have just said that, so you wouldn't kill her," another elder spoke up.

"Her gaze was unwavering under mine, she was telling the truth," Sesshomaru said.

"She's a good liar," the female elder added in.

"She's innocent, leave her be. Our only targets are those who have committed humanly crimes or are of elderly age," Sesshomaru stated and turned to look the elder leader in the eyes, "you said that was what we could do to keep under the radar of humans," he added.

The elder hesitated for a moment, but then nodded giving Sesshomaru an approving smirk.

The female demon growled in outrage and stepped forward in front of the leader, she was going to have this thing _her_ way.

"We can make one exception to the rule, she _will_ tell the human race. I know she will, and it'll be on your head," she hissed showing the nature of the demon blood rushing threw her veins.

"Let him be. He did the noble thing in not killing her; she is proved innocent in my mind. Now come back inside Elder Sesshomaru, and accept your new living quarters," the eldest stated ushering him in.

(Divider)

Rin hurried along the leaf covered path she had gone before, now back tracking her steps in hopes that she'd get back to the cave and find Kagome hopefully unharmed.

She slid to a stop when she spotted the cave, and the man from before. His shoulders were tensed and his hands stretched out showing off his claws she hadn't noticed before. She hurried to hide behind a nearby tree and peeked out of it when she was sure he hadn't noticed her there.

His back was turned to her and his knees bent. Just before he was about to move a figure pounced on him. He fell to the ground with a grunt; he had been shoved to the ground by a _very_ buff and _very_ ugly beast. It looked to be human, but Rin was sure it was a monster.

It had long green hair that contradicted its dark black skin. Its eyes were beet red and had fangs that reached both his upper and lower lips. It had a large club in its left hand and had what looked like a mixture of rags that covered its body.

It was only slightly larger then a regular human being, and had the man down on his stomach.

"Get off me demon!" the man below the beast screamed. So the creature was a demon? A very strange name to call the thing, but it made sense since it did look like something that would come from hell.

"I knew I smelled a half-demon around my territory. I thought you all were killed off years ago. You'll make an easy meal for me," the demon stated licking its lips. _Creepy_ Rin thought and shivered slightly.

"Get off me and fight me honorably!" The man under the demon cried trying to push the demon off him.

"Hardly, you're human like flesh look too good to give up," the demon said and grabbed his long silver hair pulling it up quickly. Rin covered her mouth in shock as the man flinched as his exposed neck started to turn white as the blood circulation cut off.

"Let him go!" a woman cried and Rin gasped when she spotted Kagome running out from behind a tree holding a large log in her hands.

She ran behind the demon and swung the log pushing the demon off the man with surprising strength. The demon fell away in surprise which caused his grip to loosen on the man's hair and he was able to escape from the demon.

The man or Half-demon, as the demon had called him, brought up his right hand and cracked his knuckles his claws gleaming in the sun.

"Now we can fight man-to-man. Still want to eat me?" he asked, the demon sucked in a quick breath and looked from Kagome to the half-demon before turning around and running for it.

The half-demon turned around to stare at Kagome his claws now at his sides, unthreatening.

"You saved my life," he said. Kagome lowered her log and set it beside her.

"You're welcome," she replied and the half-demon smirked.

"I've never been saved by a human before, most run as far from me as possible," he stated and Kagome's face scrunched up, feeling for him.

"Well I couldn't just hide behind that tree and let you be eaten," Kagome stated as if it were impossible for one to leave him in that situation.

Rin stayed in her hiding place still tensed, this man had tried to kill her moments before. Could he suddenly be as harmless as a fly?

"What are you doing out here?" the man asked.

"I was with a friend, she walked on a head and I stayed back. I don't know why, but this cave seemed to call to me, so I had to stay and check it out," Kagome replied.

"I'm glad you did, or I wouldn't be here right now," he stated, "but you mustn't let anyone know I'm out here, I have to stay hidden from the world," he added his eyes turning fierce as he stared meaningfully at Kagome.

She hesitated for a second, but gave in and nodded to him.

"I won't tell a soul," she murmured.

"You have to go. No one can see me or you here," he suddenly said, and looked around urgently.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kagome asked. The half-demon looked around for a few moments before answering her.

"Only if you come alone," was his reply.

Rin tuned her back on them and rested her body against the trunk digesting what she had just witnessed. Was it possible that her new friend _liked_ that Half-demon?

"Wait….I smell someone else. Someone is nearby, I have to hide," the man said and Rin stiffened.

Rin heard the rustling of feet and turned back to the scene to see Kagome's back to her, her arm outstretched towards the cave. Rin hid behind the tree again when Kagome turned back towards her direction.

Rin took a deep breath before putting on a smile and a clueless look before popping out from her hiding place.

"Kagome! Hey," Rin stated and waved when Kagome whirled around to stare at her wide-eyed, "am I not the person you wanted to see?" Rin added showing that she noted Kagome's widened eyes.

"Oh….Rin, hey! Were you able to find that place you were looking for?" Kagome asked getting her wits together.

"No…but its fine, I'm not too worried about it anymore," Rin answered.

"Should we head back?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled and nodded and the two girls took off.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had been lead to where his new room would be once the elder died and he was announced the newest elder. It wasn't that much bigger then his own room, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was what power came with it.

Once he was accepted the other elders would soon succumb to him, and he would rule over all of them. Just the thought had him itching to be in his new room already.

He was brought back to reality when his door was slid open and a smiling Kagura appeared at his side. She was kneeling down beside his sitting form next to his bed.

"I heard from the elders that you will soon become one of them once the oldest one dies. I knew you'd become one of them," she stated still smiling at him. He took in her form for a few moments, looking for a secret motive in her coming to him like this.

"So did you kill that human woman? I'm assuming you did since-" Kagura began.

"No,"

"No?" she asked bewildered, "why not?"

"She's innocent; she doesn't know that I'm a demon. So I have no need to kill her," Sesshomaru explained.

"Aren't you afraid that she'll find us? That she'll come back looking for you again?" Kagura asked her feminine eyebrows furrowing down.

"Like I said before," Sesshomaru growled slightly his own eyebrows furrowing, "she will not be seen by any demons again, she will not know we're here, and she will not look for me,"

"You never cared about humans before; you would kill them without question. I have to admit that's what I like about you, you're ruthless side," Kagura replied.

"All the humans I killed had a reason to be killed, I would review their life before I would kill them. I will not kill anyone if they are innocent," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagura flinched slightly, as if not liking that she wouldn't get her way, but then her forehead smoothed over and a pleasant smile spread across her lips.

"Alright, you're right. We never kill mortals unless they deserve it, you are so moral. Anyway let's change the subject, there's no need to worry about these things when we're together," Kagura stated and outstretched her arm to run her long fingernails down his left cheek.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and gently placed it aside keeping her at arm's length.

"What is this really about Kagura?" he asked.

"You found me out," she smirked, "I was just thinking about how, when you become an elder, that you'll need someone at your side. A mate, and who better to be that mate then I? I am a powerful demon, and your offspring will be even more powerful," she added as if it were a once in a lifetime deal.

"I don't need anyone, I can last on my own," he stated. Kagura's face immediately fell at that and her smirk turned into a scowl.

"I'm the best for you Sesshomaru, I'm powerful and beautiful, a rare mix. Just think about what I had to say and maybe you'll know what the right decision is," she stated standing up and walking out of his room.

(Divider)


	6. It's time I learned your name

(divider)

Rin couldn't explain the strange feelings that came over her in those few moments of sleep. She had fallen asleep like any other night, and hadn't thought to keep her mind closed.

It had been two weeks since she had been visited by the mysterious man with the amber eyes. She just assummed that that meant he was out of her life. Maybe he didn't prowl on women who knew he was an incubus.

Either way she should be celebrating that she wouldn't see him again, so why did she _want_ to see him again?

_"Stop thinking about him, I'm supposed __to be__ relaxing,"_ she thought with a scowl.

"Here…come… here…" a voice murmured in her mind.

In her dream Rin imagined herself standing in a dark place, and the voice called to her again. It was coming from her right. She turned her body towards it and took a few bold steps before fear forced her to stop.

"come…to….me," the voice called slightly louder, more demanding.

Rin gulped and rubbed her arms feeling goosebumps run up them. She wanted to turn back, she wanted to go anywhere but this dark room. Her legs moved on there own accord towards the voice, and even though her mind wanted the exact opposite she didn't seem to be able to stop.

Just as suddenly as she had started walking she stopped in front of an empty hallway. "Wh-Who's there?" she asked feeling a presence close by her.

An hand reached out from the darkness of the hallway and its fingers wrapped around her right arm. She looked down with a gasp and noted the long nails on each finger and magenta markings on the arm.

"I finally got to you," the voice stated pulling her roughly forward. She fell against a hard form, the figure pulled her captive arm above her keeping her on her feet. She flinched at the pain as the figure pulled her arm so she hung above the ground, vulnerable.

"Show yourself," Rin said hoping that she sounded stronger then she felt.

The figure set her down and moved forward. She couldn't see the person but they pressed against her form and her cheek was pressed against what she assumed was their chest. By the sheer muscle she felt she could sense it was a man.

"What do you want?" Rin asked trying her best to feel his frame to see if she'd be able to guess who it was. Whoever it was, he had a great body.

"I want information," he replied.

"Let me see you," Rin demanded, she wouldn't listen to just anyone.

"Turn on some lights, it's your dream," he stated.

Rin blinked in surprise but did as he said and imagined a light being turned on in the room. A moment later the room was lit up.

She pulled slowly away from the man and saw that she _had_ been lying against his chest; his shirt was all white except for the red sleeve covering his hand which was still holding onto her arm.

She looked up and covered her open mouth with her free hand in surprise.

"It's you," she murmured.

It was him, the man from before that she had met in the forest, he was back! He seemed to not share the same excitement at seeing her again for he only narrowed his eyes at her.

"But why were you looking for me?" she asked.

"I know that you stole memories from me, I've come to take them back," he said.

"What? I stole nothing from you, why would I?" she asked.

"You took the memory about my younger brother Inuyasha. The memory of where he's hidden," he stated.

Rin was about to fight back but stopped when she remembered the cave and the two little silver haired boys.

"So that was you, I wasn't sure at first, but I didn't take them on purpose. I just dreamed it," Rin explained.

His hold loosened and his body relaxed as his narrowed eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Are you that powerful of a human that you use all of your powers subconsciously?" he asked.

"Powers? I have powers?" she asked back.

"All dreamers do, but there are so few that can actually…"he stated. Rin could hardly take all of it in, she met the man, had all these dreams, and now she has powers.

"I should've killed you when I first met you. You are proving to be a very powerful danger to my kind," he added.

"Are you afraid of me?" Rin asked baffled. His eye brows narrowed and he growled out his next answer,

"I am afraid of nothing,"

Rin noted how he took offense to that, she wondered if she could get herself out of this if she was able to play with that emotion. It was a risky chance, but it was all she had.

"But didn't you say that you feared me for your kind? If you weren't afraid then you wouldn't kill me," Rin answered.

"Don't think you're winning girl. No one gets the better of me," he warned through clenched teeth.

Rin looked straight into his eyes for a few moments not tearing their gazes apart before sighing and smirking.

"Why am I worried? If I'm really dreaming then you can't kill me. You can't feel pain in your dreams, they aren't real," Rin stated.

The man hardened his grip on Rin's arm and she gasped feeling the pain fresh and hot. His long nails dug into her flesh causing them to bleed. She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes tightly not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Feel that? This may be a dream, but it's as real as it would be if this was happening right now," the man whispered in her ear. He had bent over her arm to rest his cheek against hers and bring his lips close enough to her ear to whisper to her.

"Stop hurting me!" Rin ordered and wished him away from her. His grip loosened and she heard a body hit the wall and a grunt. She looked up to see the man sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall.

A confident smirk appeared on her lips after that, hope that in her dreams she would be safe.

"Don't think you've won," he growled at her and made a jump from his spot at her. Rin closed her eyes tightly and wished him completely out of her dream. She immediately woke up after that and was horrified to see the same man above her in her bed.

He had her hands pulled up above her head and held them in a firm grip with one of his hands.

"Humans never win," he murmured and pulled his hand up above him ready to strike her.

She sucked in a breath to calm herself down before saying,

"Fine. I'll give you what you want,"

She pushed herself off the bed as far as she could with her arms held hostage and kissed him. She felt the man stiffen as if taken by surprise. Rin pulled back after an awkward few seconds to see the man's face completely in shock. A surprise for her from the usual indifferent look he always had on.

"What? You're an incubus, isn't that what you wanted?" she asked in confusion.

"Foolish human," he murmured but let his hand fall and his grip on her arms loosen. She pulled them back slowly, making sure to keep on guard if he tried to grab her again.

He sat upright on her bed keeping his hands rested on his knees, Rin felt slightly awkward and confused.

"Are you going to stay here?" she asked. He turned his eyes over to look at her and she gasped while grabbing for the covers to use as a shield. His eyes turned away from her again.

"I mustn't. This is the third time I went out to kill you, and failed yet again," he sighed as if truly disappointed in himself.

"Why do you keep stopping then?" Rin asked.

"Honestly? Because you interest me as a human, you're so powerful compared to most. I want to learn why," he responded. Rin blinked before looking down at her feet.

"I don't know why I am powerful, I just learned about my "powers", so I'll be no help," Rin stated.

"I shouldn't even want to know about you, you're a human. Prohibited life to me, I am only allowed to be around humans if I am going to kill them," he said.

"What is your name?" Rin asked purposefully changing the subject.

"I cannot give that out to you. Humans shouldn't know, they already know about me by your painting," he said looking up at her ceiling.

"My painting? Oh you mean..." Rin trailed off looking towards her wall at the unfinished portrait of him. She felt a little embarrassed by having it there, especially because he was in the room too. He looked over in that direction and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"It's actually quite good," he stated.

"If you want I can throw it away, so no one will see it," Rin suggested.

"It would stop all this madness. But it is your work, could you do that?" he asked. Rin looked down at her feet again and sighed.

"It would be hard since I've been working on it, but if it will save your kind I'd much rather it be destroyed," Rin answered.

"Get rid of it then, and we should be fine," he said.

He stood up and started to walk away, but Rin called out to him before he could leave.

"Wait, you still haven't told me your name,"

"You're a human I can't-" he began but Rin interrupted.

"I'm no average human now am I?" she smirked.

His face did not change at that, but he gave in to her.

"It's Sesshomaru,"


	7. torn

Kagome hid her face with her jacket hood and kept her head down so none of the other students on campus would recognize her walking away. No one bothered to look up from their studying to see her slick away out of sight. She was tired of all this secrecy, but she had to see that man tonight.

She couldn't explain why, but something about him just called to her. She wanted to talk with him, to get to know him, but most of all she wanted to be there for him. She remembered his face when she had thanked him for saving her from the monster the first time they had met. The foreign look he gave her caused her to be curious, and before they both knew it the man had poured his whole life story to her few days later.

Now with the promise to never tell a soul of their friendship she made her way up the large hill. Her feet dragging along, getting stuck in the built up snow. She tucked her coat tighter around herself giving her a little more heat as she made the long walk towards the cave where the man lived.

She hadn't told him last time they had seen each other that she was bringing him a gift. She wasn't sure if he'd accept it, but nevertheless she wanted to give it to him. In her backpack slung around her shoulders was a folded up fleece blanket and a whole bunch of assorted foods she had purchased the previous night.

After about a thirty minute walk she made it to the opening of the cave. She stood at the entrance, unsure if the man was inside or out hunting. Her answer came quickly when she heard the sound of someone dropping down behind her. His landing was so silent that without the snow she might not have known anyone was there.

She turned around and was about to greet him when a hand reached out and firmly grabbed her by the jaw his palm covering her mouth. She let out a surprise gasp when she saw someone else. The man holding her captive wasn't the one she was waiting for at all! He had the same long silvery hair, but his expression was colder, more indifferent then the man she had come to see.

"Human," he growled out the word like it burned his lips, "what are you doing here?" he asked his grip tightening to an almost painful degree.

"She's here to see me," another voice stated coming from behind the man holding Kagome. She turned to look and was relieved to see him there, the man she was looking for. The other one released her from his grip to turn and look at the man. Kagome took the time to stretch her jaw and feel for any broken bones.

"Inuyasha, how does this human know you?" the man asked. Kagome looked over to the familiar one and he shared a quick glance with her before turning towards the other man.

"She saved my life," he replied.

"So that gives you reason to trust a human?" he asked glaring Kagome down. She gulped before getting her bearing together.

"That's right it does! Inuyasha should choose who he trusts, he's his own person you know!" she shot out, then covered her mouth cursing her stupidity.

The man turned over to her his mouth open showing off what looked like fangs at her before moving incredibly fast to her side. His hand held tight on her collar bone keeping her frozen in place.

"I'll make sure you never come around here again," he threatened and moved his face down to bite her but was stopped by Inuyasha. He too had incredible speed and was able to come between them stopping Kagome's attacker. The man's jaw had increased in size, almost large enough to swallow her head. Inuyasha had his hands on both the top and bottom of his mouth holding him off.

"Don't hurt her Sesshomaru. You know how you have that one human girl you protect? Well this is the one I protect," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth his feet giving way to the other man's power.

The man pulled back and Inuyasha released his jaw as it reverted back to normal size. The man took a look at Kagome before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Just make sure she doesn't let out your secret," he ordered before disappearing from sight. Inuyasha immediately relaxed and then turned to Kagome.

"Are you some kind of idiot!? Of all times to come, you had to in the daytime? The night would've been safer," Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome stepped back momentarily stung before her face grew red with anger.

"This is the only time I could come out today, I have night classes tonight. I wanted to drop off a couple things before the big snowfall tomorrow," Kagome said the second part much kinder, throwing Inuyasha off.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked no longer angry.

"I'll give it to you inside," Kagome stated motioning to the cave. Inuyasha led her inside and Kagome sat at the far end of the wall where the fire was already made and lit up the cave.

"Just a few things to help you through the night," she stated rummaging through her backpack for all his stuff. She handed him most of the little stuff like a flashlight and a first aid kit along with some water bottles.

"You know I've survived for over one hundred years on my own in worse weather then we're expecting tomorrow," he said all the space around him taken up by the freebies.

"I know I know you told me. I just thought these things would make it a little easier on you," Kagome said pulling out all the food she packed and the blanket. He sniffed the food bowls before setting them aside staring at the blanket she presented to him.

"This is...so soft!" he exclaimed reaching out and feeling the soft fabric of the fleece blanket.

"Yep, the softest blanket and the warmest," Kagome replied with pride. Inuyasha kept rubbing it before he started rubbing it on his cheeks and wrapping it around his body. Kagome had to hold in the urge to laugh.

"Have you ever seen a fleece blanket before?" she asked through giggles as Inuyasha continued to roll around the ground with his blanket.

"So soft," he murmured not registering her voice at all.

"Uh...glad you like it," Kagome said pulling her self together. Inuyasha finally seemed to notice her staring because he stopped his constant rolling to stare up at her.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru couldn't hunt that night. His thoughts were too preoccupied with worry. That woman he had seen with Inuyasha, the woman whose dreams she could control.

He wondered what the woman was up to in her dreams. He shut his eyes and concentrated on the city. It immediately appeared before him, along with every human living in it. Of course they weren't actually them, just their dream forms. But in this form they were ten times tastier.

He walked the streets eying each human for specific traits. Their personalities showed on the outside, those who were liars showed in their skin tone, a dark green. Blue were depressed people, while yellow were the happy people. Due to demon rules and regulations, demons could only prey on those who were going no where in life, such as criminals.

Demons couldn't hunt in the same night either, to prevent detection. It was a hard life, but because of the massive war between demons and humans centuries before demons didn't want to risk the humans finding out about them again.

He was slicking through a few blue tinted dreamers when his vision turned west ward and a regular human walked by. It was the woman he had visited before, the one he couldn't kill. She walked by the crowds easily, and unlike the rest of the population she had no tint to her skin giving away her personality.

The only thing giving her away this time was how fast she was walking. Her face held no expression but due to her fast walking Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. He left his group to follow her, only for her to turn and spot him.

Her eyes widened when she saw him and then whirled back around before moving even faster to a jog. Sesshomaru fastened his pace too, dreamers hardly showed emotion in this place.

Suddenly a form appeared before the woman stopping her. She bumped into him and looked up in dismay to see another demon. This one was of the lower class of demons, but was still a threat to someone as frail as a human.

Sesshomaru growled under his breath and rushed to her side pushing the other demon out of the way. The demon flew straight into a building the brick cracking where his back smacked into. He got straight up and made his way towards the two.

Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of the woman and pulled her against him, he didn't want to but to protect her he would have to bite into her aura. In doing that he could kill her, but once she was marked no other demon could touch her.

He looked down at her face and saw the fear in her eyes and felt her body stiff against him.

"Forgive me," he murmured and arched her head back baring her neck for him. He bent down and sank his fangs into her neck feeling her life aura seeping into him. The feeling was amazing, like he was tinging all over. Her life aura tasted better then any he had ever had, and he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her.

She pushed and shoved at him, but he only held her tighter her pushes causing the taste to fade.

Slowly her shoves stopped and her hands ran along his arms around his shoulders and through his hair. His body tingled but not because of her life aura still flowing through him. Her touch awakened his senses and he quickly pulled away from her and reverting his fangs back to normal.

Her eyes were shut and her hands stayed tangled in his hair, her body was no longer stiff against him. Rather she had arched her back so their bodies could be closer. He looked down at her and noticed how she was more real in this realm then any spirit.

"Sesshomaru..." she murmured her hold on his hair tightening and her aura surrounded him and then it transported the two into the woman's mind. Sesshomaru entered her dream to see her lying on the floor on her right side. She looked like she was knocked out by something, or someone.

He walked over to inspect her when the sound of someone else in the room caused him to stiffen. He turned around to spot a form in the corner resting their shoulder on the door frame.

"Come out," he ordered to the figure in the shadow.

The figure stood up from their slouching position and walked forward. Kagura's face appeared through the shadows and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh brother...Don't freak out Sesshomaru. I saved you from forbidden sin. If you had come into this dream you would've fallen for this humans so-called charm, her mixture of the aura inside you and her being able to control her dream would have been too much for you," Kagura explained glaring down at the woman's motionless form.

"Why did you touch her?" Sesshomaru growled under his breath his eyes masked by his bangs.

"Are you listening to me? I saved you from the forbidden mixing of breeds!" Kagura said raising her voice.

"Why did you touch her?!" Sesshomaru yelled at her coming to his feet his fangs bared, ready for battle.

Kagura stepped back her eyes widening her fear for her life forcing her lips shut.

"You can't fall for a human Sesshomaru! Do you want to bring children into this world to be treated like your brother?!" Kagura yelled after she had gained her bearings.

Sesshomaru's anger cooled at that and he looked down at the ground thinking of Inuyasha. All the hardship he had to go through just to live. All the hiding and all the danger. Sesshomaru could never do that to any of his children.

Kagura noted that she had hit a soft spot and walked over to his side.

"I just wanted to save you from yourself Sesshomaru. I don't want you to have to worry about anything like that," she stated softly. Sesshomaru looked down at her before over to the woman. She had risen from her unconsciousness and looked over at the two. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked from one to the other before standing up on shaky legs.

"If you two want to be alone I suggest you get out of my dream," she said angrily tears glistening in her eyes. Before Sesshomaru could say anything she had transported them out of her dream and back to the demon house.

(Divider)


	8. I hope I can trust you

(Divider)

Rin sat in her bed rubbing her red eyes. She couldn't believe how hard she was taking this. Why was she crying in jealousy over a man she only saw in her dreams? 

"Well, all I know is that I hope to never see him again," she murmured angrily falling back on her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Not able to take the silence Rin turned on her television and watched the news. In about twenty minutes of watching it she couldn't keep her eyes open and fell asleep. 

(Divider)

Kagura stood at the entrance of the elders room waiting for the meeting going on to end. She waited until she heard the sound of chairs being pushed back and the sound of everyone heading for the door. 

She plastered her body against the wall as the majority of the elders walked out of the room, until the one she was looking for walked out. Holding her fan to cover all but her eyes she reached for the demon's sleeve and tugged him to a stop. 

"Alaster, I need to speak with you," she stated. The elder turned to look at her as his eyebrows rose. 

"Kagura, of course. What's the matter?" he asked. 

"It's about Sesshomaru, and his...human" she answered. 

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sat alone in his room his mind too full of thoughts to relax. For some reason he couldn't calm down, his body felt like it was on fire. His head felt like it was pulsing and his eyelids felt incredibly heavy. 

Was it possible that he was getting sick? Strange since he had been healthy for six-hundred and sixty-three years. 

He rubbed his aching head and laid down closing his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep, but was surprised when he was pulled into the hunting grounds. 

Human spirits walked around him and yet he was pulled straight past them to one person, the woman with the long brown hair. She was lying on the ground of the grounds her bright spirit dimming; she was dying. 

He went to her side and bent down resting his hand on her shoulder connecting his power with hers and he was drawn into her mind. 

He was thrown into her dream world where she was huddled in a corner at the far end of her bedroom. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her seeing her body shivering. 

"Sesshomaru," she murmured when she had looked up at the sound of his voice. 

"So this is your human Elder Sesshomaru," another stated from behind him. Sesshomaru turned around and was surprised to see Alaster standing with his claws and fangs bared. His dragon demon was starting to break through his human disguise. 

"What do you want with her?" Sesshomaru asked confused on why the Elder would care so much about this woman. 

"She knows too much Elder Sesshomaru. It is not safe if a human that knows about us is running around. Do you want another revolution to happen? Just like the one that killed your father?" Alaster asked purposely pushing Sesshomaru's buttons. 

"He will always live on in memory Elder Alaster. But this human is a waste of your time, she will never say anything about us," Sesshomaru stated. 

"It doesn't matter. I want her dead Sesshomaru. I gave you a chance, and you couldn't do it," Alaster stated. 

"I beg you Alaster, leave her be. I don't want to fight you," Sesshomaru stated. 

"I can't tell you how alike you and your father sounded at that. Are you going to be like your father and fall for a human Sesshomaru? Will you create an abomination like your brother?" Alaster asked. 

"Leave my family out of this," Sesshomaru growled his fangs bared, challenging the other. 

"Your father challenged me too. To protect his human woman, what a terrible shame. A terrible shame that I had to beat him," Alaster growled starting to slowly circle his way nearer to Sesshomaru. 

The demon moved in the opposite direction circling him as well. 

"Do you really want this Sesshomaru? This could cause you the title," Alaster threatened. 

"Shut up and fight me," Sesshomaru ordered jumping forward onto the other demon pushing him to the ground. The dragon demon transformed into his scaly form. 

His neck lengthened and his face morphed forwards into the snake-like mouth of the dragon. 

"I will kill you Sesshomaru," he promised stepping out of his human clothes in his fully transformed form. His scaly feet stuck slightly to the rug and his claws ripped the seams. 

Sesshomaru crouched down on his hands, and knees and one moment was his human form, and when he pounced the next moment he was his dog-demon form. 

He pierced into Alaster's scaly skin and held tight even as the dragon dug his claws into his shoulders. 

Alaster pulled his head up as far as his neck would go before dipping down and biting Sesshomaru's neck from behind. The dog demon yelped and was let go before Alaster swung his arm across slapping the dog's muzzle. 

"Sesshomaru!" the woman called. 

"You! Woman! Stay out of this!" Sesshomaru seethed pulling back his lips to bare fangs at her. 

"No, she's the reason I'm here," Alaster stated turning from the battle to gaze at the woman his yellow eyes narrowing when she stood up from her hiding place. 

"Then come and get me," the woman stated with new found confidence. The dragon moved from Sesshomaru's crouched form to her side. 

"If you hurt me I'll have to hurt you," she warned once Alaster had come close enough to grab her. 

"And who do you think you are? Talking to me like that?" he asked in disbelief.

"I am Rin Kobayashi, and I'm going to kill you," she threatened staring unflinchingly into Alaster's eyes. 

Her eyes narrowed and she was able to create a large rope that wrapped around Alaster's neck and attached it to her wall. 

"You, you have power in your dreams?" Alaster asked in rage. 

Rin didn't reply but imagined another rope that tied around his foot, and then another around his waist, and another around his other legs. 

"Hold it Rin," Sesshomaru demanded moving over to face the tied down Alaster. 

"If I let you live, will you leave Rin alone forever?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"Why would you let me live?" Alaster asked not trusting the two. 

"Because if I kill you that means expulsion from the house," Sesshomaru replied. 

"Fine, I will not kill her," Alaster stated. 

"I need your word," Sesshomaru ordered. 

"You have my word, she will not be harmed," Alaster stated. 

"I'll take him out of here, stay safe," Sesshomaru said to Rin before grabbing the dragon demon and disappearing from her dream. 

(Divider)

Sesshomaru went straight towards the rooms in the demon house once he and Alaster had returned. When he reached his room Kagura was already waiting in there, as he suspected. 

"Dear Sesshomaru, you're back," she said softly a small smile on her painted lips. 

"You seem too happy to see me. Too happy for someone bringing an issue to the elders without me knowing," Sesshomaru stated venom in each of his words. 

Kagura's eyes narrowed as her kind expression turned dark. She stood up from his bed and walked over to his side. 

"Why is it that whenever we talk now you're always angry with me? What happened to how we used to be Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked reaching out for him. 

"I am the way I am because of the action you have been taking these past weeks," he replied. 

"Oh, its about _her_," Kagura scolded, "I did those things to protect you," 

"How would putting a completely innocent woman in danger be helping me?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"I'm saving you from making a terrible mistake. The woman is a fleeting infatuation to you, something forbidden. But our love is stronger then that, I want only us to be together," she stated grabbing a hold of his hand and holding it to her heart. 

"I think you're confused about the feelings between us. I never loved you Kagura, the only reason I kept by your side was because you were my connection to this house. Once I was sure I would be accepted here for good I stopped caring about you," Sesshomaru stated. 

Kagura's eyes narrowed and she threw his hand away from her, her red eyes glowing with her anger. 

"You only say that to fool me. You will see that I am the only woman for you, you _will_ love me Sesshomaru," she promised. 

"This human you think you have feelings for, what does she have that I don't? Where she will age and die I will never lose my beauty, she cannot give birth to powerful heirs but I can, she will never be accepted by the house but with me you will make your popularity and power grow," Kagura explained. 

"Do not talk to me about what I should and shouldn't do," Sesshomaru growled. 

"When will you see that I am the one for you? I hope it is soon before you ruin yourself in this house," Kagura stated before making her exit. 

"Kagura," Sesshomaru called before she was able to walk out, she paused at the door but didn't turn to look at him. 

"Don't ever speak to me again," he said, she didn't reply but did leave his room. 

(divider)

Rin sat up with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders hoping to warm her from the chill that had gotten over her. That monster battle that happened in her dream had left her speechless, and afraid of dreaming ever again. 

Before Sesshomaru had come into her dream she had been so afraid. That demon that called himself Alaster had been handsome at first, the strange handsome like Sesshomaru was. Soon he changed on her and tried to kill her. She couldn't believe how easily he attacked her, and how much pain she could feel from it. 

Looking down at her right arm the cut from the demon's fangs was still pretty fresh, just like it was in her dream. 

If Sesshomaru hadn't been there she was sure Alaster would've killed her. Somehow having Sesshomaru there had given her confidence in herself and she could fight back. 

Speaking of Sesshomaru he suddenly appeared into her room, he appeared as a dark light before it formed into a figure and he stepped out from it. 

She grabbed the blanket tight and wrapped it around her looking away from him. 

"I need you to come with me," he stated holding out his hand to her. 

"I can't, I won't," she answered. 

"That wasn't a request, it's for your safety," he replied. 

"My safety? What's going to happen to me?" she asked curling into a tighter ball her eyes filling with tears, she just wanted everything to go back to normal. 

"If you don't come with me you'll be attacked like you were tonight, but every night until they kill you," Sesshomaru answered. 

"Why are you helping me?" she asked still trying to think it over. 

"Its my fault you're being attacked so much, I want you to stop living in fear," he replied and reached out his hand for her again. 

She looked from his hand to his face, "Where will you take me?" 

"Somewhere safe, I will not let you leave my sight," he stated. 

(Divider)


	9. truce

After Rin had agreed to go with Sesshomaru he had taken her to a far away house on the opposite of town and the demon house.

He had found this abandoned building shortly after he had found the cave for Inuyasha. The only thing that prevented him from choosing that over the cave was that there was no way to hide it from the mortals.

If Rin was found in the house it wouldn't be such a surprise as it would be to find a half-demon living there.

On their journey over to the house Sesshomaru had let Rin climb on his back and hold onto his shoulders. She tapped his shoulder signaling him she had a question.

"Just because we are moving fast doesn't mean the sound barrier has changed," he stated calmly his voice not risen at all.

"Oh," she stated, "i was just wondering...after you drop me off are you going to come back and check on me now and again?" she asked.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to leave your side. Which means I'm temporarily living with you," Sesshomaru replied keeping his sights out for curious mortals. Moving during the night had to be the best choice since by this time most mortals no longer had the energy to stay out.

"Live with me? You can't! Do you know how that would look? People would talk and rumors would fly! I can't be seen living with a man that I'm not in a relationship with!" she exclaimed sounding truly against the idea.

"Are you saying that you care more about what people think about you then your own safety?" Sesshomaru asked slightly amused at how affected Rin seemed to be about what mortals thought of her.

"My social safety is at jeopardy with this idea! You can't stay at all times and that's final!" Rin exclaimed in response. Sesshomaru came to a quick stop on top of a rooftop as Rin bumped into his back and gave out a surprised gasp.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I will not place you in danger because you worry about society's thoughts of you. When I put you in my house I expect you to never set foot outside again unless I let you. You are not to see anyone when you are there, and no one must know where you are. Its not just for your safety, but mine too," Sesshomaru explained.

He heard Rin gulp behind him and her hands tightened on his shoulders, he could sense how tense she was. She didn't like the idea, that was obvious, but she seemed to be trying her best to not let any of those thoughts slip out of her mouth.

Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her legs around his waist and jumped off the rooftop beginning his journey again towards the end of town. With his demonic speed he was able to arrive about twenty minutes later. What took them twenty minutes would've taken them two hours by car, even if the car was going over eighty miles an hour.

Sesshomaru landed on the sidewalk leading to the porch of the old home. It was at least six hundred years old and still looked in better shape then some of the younger homes in town. Sometime he wondered if maybe houses could be immortal too, like demons.

The home was a dark house, the wood paint all picked off from the years. Surprisingly no weeds had grown around the house, or anywhere near the house.

"The house looks old, but in really good shape," Rin observed with surprising enthusiasm, as if she were excited to be living in it with him.

"No one has gone in for centuries, everyone in town seems afraid of it," Sesshomaru stated letting Rin down on her own feet. She wobbled a little probably feeling a little aftershock of moving so fast to suddenly her normal mortal speed.

"I guess that'll be good for your safety, but what about demons. Would they be willing to come out here?" Rin asked,

"When they follow your scent, that will be motivation enough to come inside," Sesshomaru said, "But don't worry, I would sense them coming way before they'd get close enough to even see the house," he added.

Rin smiled and stared up at him for a moment before she spoke, "Are you always this relaxed and in control?"

"I never need to worry, I am powerful," he replied confused that she would ask such a question.

"I wonder if that confidence is a good or bad thing," she said, "come on let's go inside, I want to see where I'll be living for the time being,"

Sesshomaru led her inside and was surprised when she pushed a head of him so she could walk in first. He was about to compliment her courage when she let out a scream and ran around him to hide behind his larger frame.

He tensed and clenched his fists waiting for a demon to appear, but was sad to only see cobwebs and a few spiders climbing around the walls.

"Kill them!" she ordered from the safety behind his body.

"They are only insects Rin. You should be more afraid of the spider-_demons_ which are at least ten times greater in size," Sesshomaru stated looking behind him at the small woman.

"Spider-demons?!" she gasped before rubbing all over her body and squealing in fear, "I hate, HATE spiders!" she added and ran her hands through her hair for good measure.

Seeing that Rin wouldn't budge until the insects were gone Sesshomaru flexed his fingers and called upon his powers. His nails tingled as he concentrated on sending his poison to them. Once he had the desired amount he pulled his hands up and let the power leak out into the shapes of whips.

He flung them around the room without moving from his spot and the whips cleared all the cobwebs and the insect life in the room. After Sesshomaru was sure he had gotten the entire room he released his power as the whips slowly disappeared.

"Wow, that was amazing. Now could you do that in every room for me?" Rin asked adding extra sweetness to her voice. Though it was unnecessary work Sesshomaru wanted Rin to enjoy her stay. He disappeared from sight for a moment going to each room with his demonic speed. Without having to worry about hurting Rin he could fling his whips in every direction to kill all insects that had made the place home.

After about thirty seconds he arrived back to Rin's side, her request answered.

"You would be an amazing home designer. Just think you could completely remodel a house in like five minutes," Rin smiled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, her try at making the current situation lighter wasn't going to work for either of them.

"Stop this fake attitude that nothing is wrong. It will not help," Sesshomaru stated. Rin's smile faded as she looked away her true emotions appearing on her face. Fear, sadness, confusion, doubt, and weariness.

At her pain Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly, "Come, you must be exhausted. Let me take you to bed,"

"I don't want to," she replied. He stared at her face, since it was the only way he could get answers out of her. Fear had coated her eyes just then he he had mentioned bed. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still somewhat of a stranger, or she was afraid of being attacked in her dreams. He chose to comfort that second thought.

"I will watch over you as u dream, no one will enter your dream," Sesshomaru stated. Rin looked up at him with a little less fear, but still seemed uncertain.

Without waiting for an answer he gently took a hold of her and brought her to her room. Though he had run up to her room with his demonic speed he was sure to a human it felt like he had transported them.

He set her down on the bed in the room, the only room that had been kept up. She pulled up the covers and wiggled inside letting the covers go up to her chin.

When she seemed to find a comfortable spot he laid down beside her, but was surprised when she moved slightly away from him.

"I can't sleep with you there next to me," she stated looking him up and down.

"I have to be close to you, to watch over you," he sighed annoyed that she was giving him such a hard time, "Why does it matter if I lay here?" he asked truly curious.

"Well I mean-I don't usually sleep with-its hard for me to sleep when a man is with me," she stuttered her cheeks going red. Sesshomaru's eyebrows narrowed, why would a woman be uneasy with a man? Wouldn't it be the opposite, wouldn't a woman feel safer with a man there beside her?

"Does me protecting you not put your mind at ease?" he asked. Rin turned her eyes away and hid herself more into the covers.

"Its not that..." she murmured. Not wanting her to stress any longer he transformed into his dog form, but reduced it down in size to a normal sized dog. He looked down at Rin and opened his mouth to let his human voice come out.

"Is this form better? Mortals seem to be in better spirits when they are with dogs," he told her.

"I guess it is better, at least I can sleep without being embarrassed," she murmured. Sesshomaru only cocked his head to the side wishing her to continue.

She didn't seem to want to because she turned her back on him and snuggled into the pillow. He watched her back for a moment focusing on her energy. He could see into her dreams by focusing on her back. He didn't need to worry about the outside world for a bit since they had just arrived. Demons needed a few days to find a trail, and a few more to find the right one.

Sesshomaru rested his head on his paw keeping his eyes on her dream and waited out the night.

(Divider)

The next few days passed with Sesshomaru keeping a close watch over the house and over Rin's dreams as she slept. It was kind of him and all, but Rin felt guilty for keeping him up for three days straight. He may be a demon, but even the strongest being needed rest.

She decided to bring up the issue when she was making lunch for herself.

"Hey Sesshomaru," she called after he finished checking the premise and appeared in the kitchen.

"Do you need me to get you more food?" he asked walking over to her side and reached for the soup can that was one shelf too high for her.

"No, the foods fine. I was just thinking, shouldn't you get some sleep? You've been watching this house for three days straight," she replied.

"I don't need sleep," he stated.

"I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn," Rin answered, "when are you demons up during the day?" she added.

"We're up at night, since we need to hunt in mortals dreams," Sesshomaru said.

"So you could sleep in the daytime, since no demon would be up," Rin tried.

"I can't risk your life for sleep," Sesshomaru stated his glance showing he was disapproving of her even thinking about letting him sleep.

Rin looked from Sesshomaru to her unopened soup can before she placed it on the counter.

She threw up her arms and stretched out her muscles while faking a yawn.

"I think I'll take a nap," she yawned again before turning away from him and walking out of the room.

Like she had predicted Sesshomaru followed soon after, she walked to her room and laid across the bed.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway with his arms across his chest as he watched Rin. She felt a little embarrassed by his gaze, he had to keep an eye on her to protect her.

"I can't sleep," she stated after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I guess I'm just used to you sleeping next to me in your dog form," Rin stated as innocently as possible.

He stared at her a little suspiciously, but gave in to her request and transformed into his dog form and jumped onto the bed beside her.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," she murmured as she sat up and started to pet his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm petting you, and I bet it feels pretty good," she answered.

"Its so...relaxing," he murmured and rested his head on her knee. She smiled and continued to pet his head until his breathing slowed to a steady beat meaning he was asleep.

"There you go. Sleep isn't so bad," she whispered as she removed her hand and moved his head slowly off her knee and onto the bed.

She laid across the bed and watched him sleep in his dog form, and smiled when she noticed that the roles had changed between the two.

Before long his dog form reverted back to his human one, and was sleeping on his back across the bed.

The next few hours Rin stayed watch for both their safeties and also tended to Sesshomaru's sleeping form. She was able to move him vertical and put her covers over him, and would catch herself multiple times just staring at his face.

She supposed any woman would, Sesshomaru was a beautiful man. Rin brought up her hand and gently let her fingertips glide along his face, noting how perfectly symmetrical his face was. He really was perfect, she blushed in embarrassment at how much of a weirdo she was being.

She pulled away and moved to the end of the bed before getting up to find that can of soup that was meant to be her lunch.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes before sitting upright with a start. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. He closed his eyes and concentrated for any life energy and sensed some in the lower level of the house, most likely the kitchen.

He made his way with his demonic speed to the kitchen and saw Rin cleaning off a few dishes in the sink. She looked up at his entrance and smiled warmly at him.

"I see you're awake, don't you feel loads better?" she asked.

"You will never do that to me again," he ordered. Her brows furrowed forward and her smile turned into a confused frown.

"Do what again?" she asked.

"Pet me, I will not be tricked into falling asleep again," he growled angered that she had gotten her way of getting him to sleep.

"You needed the rest, you looked so drained of energy. Besides no demons appeared while you slept, so the day time is perfectly safe," she stated.

"I think this system will work really well Sesshomaru. You sleep in the day with me watching, while you stay up in the night while I sleep," she added with a satisfied smirk.

"Because no demons appeared in the day time this once, doesn't mean they never will. I'm sure in time they will venture out in the day time," Sesshomaru replied.

"Just trust me, it'll work," Rin pleaded.

"Why are you so intent with me sleeping at all?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I want you to be as healthy as you can be, besides I wouldn't want you losing a fight due to exhaustion," Rin replied.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes and noted that her statement was true, and her intentions were only to help.

"Alright, but you do know you're putting yourself in danger by doing this," he stated.

"Its fine, if something does happen I could always wake you up," she offered.

"How long until you need sleep?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Not for a while, why?" Rin asked.

"Because I think I'm sensing a few demons close by. They'd be easier to kill in your dream where you have power,"

(Divider)


	10. the power of a kiss

Ok, so everyone is probably wondering why I've been updating so much lately. The reason why is because I'm finally on spring break, and my parents didn't want to go anywhere(saving up for summer) so I get to lay around the house all week. I figured I should write while I have all the spare time, anyway back to the reason you're all here.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had let Rin lay on the couch that was in the room next to the kitchen to save the few seconds it would take to get upstairs. She was already asleep and Sesshomaru was keeping his senses up for any feel of demonic energy nearby.

His focus was broken when he heard the sound of Rin gasping. He looked down at her form and saw her hand gripping the couch as if for dear life. He was sure the demons had entered her dream.

He laid down on the floor beside the couch and closed his eyes summoning himself to the hunting grounds. With Rin being so close to him her aura showed up beside him in the grounds. He took a hold of her arm and was transported into her mind.

When he entered her dream he spotted the reason why she was gripping the couch, the demon that had entered her dream was holding her captive by the neck cutting off oxygen.

"Let her go," Sesshomaru ordered the demon, it turned to look at him with red glowing eyes. It looked like a common troll demon, the weakest of the demon race. The troll showed fear for a moment of him before letting Rin go. It came towards him growling at him to try and intimidate him. Too bad it didn't work.

Sesshomaru pulled his power together and distributed it to each of his claws. He jumped from his spot just as the troll was about to grab him. He drew his hand back feeling the power literally leaking from his claws, glowing with all the poison.

He let gravity do the rest as he fell down and stretched his arms forward sinking the poisonous claws into the troll's back. The troll gave out a shriek of pain before falling down the next moment dead.

It's body deteriorated moments later, as did all demons when killed in the dream world. Both humans and demons were really only auras rather then actual beings. The troll's body was probably lying somewhere looking asleep, but with no aura there was no life.

Rin got up and rubbed her neck, Sesshomaru walked to her side to inspect her for any injuries. Her neck was bruised and had little cuts probably from the troll's claws.

"At least they won't appear on your body when you wake up," Sesshomaru commented gently letting his fingertips slide along her neck caressing the wound.

"Are you sure? The wound I got from Alaster's attack was there when I woke up," Rin answered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that, he didn't know she had been hurt by Alaster.

"Show me," he demanded. She presented her left arm and he looked at it to see a large scar going down her forearm, it definitely was from a claw.

"I won't let you be harmed like this ever again," he promised feeling a sudden urge to go back to the demon house to murder Alaster.

The two left the dream realm and returned to their bodies back in Sesshomaru's house. He was the first to rise from the floor and waited for Rin to awaken. She did a few seconds later.

"Show me the wound again, the one from Alaster," Sesshomaru stated inwardly flinching when he noted the scratches on her neck, she wasn't lying when she said her wounds appeared on her body out of the dream realm. That information worried him greatly, especially if he left her vulnerable in the daytime when he slept.

She gave him her arm and he let his index finger glide along the scar feeling the sensitive skin. Her body had stopped the bleeding, but was no where near completely healing the wound.

He bent his head down and gently licked along her wound. She trembled and instantly pulled her arm back.

"What are you doing?" she asked holding the wounded arm to her chest her heartbeat doubling as she waited for answers.

"I'm helping your wound heal faster. Dog saliva helps the healing process," he explained. Her heartbeat slowed as she looked down at the ground, took a deep breath, and presented her arm again to him.

"Here, I'm sorry I interrupted," she said her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"I don't need to if it makes you uncomfortable," Sesshomaru stated, but had already grabbed her arm with his head bent over the wound. Rin only shook her head, not saying a word.

When he was sure she was alright he brought her arm up and let his tongue lick along her forearm. She started trembling again and before long Sesshomaru had to stop again.

"What's wrong now?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really ticklish and your tongue is tickling me," she said biting her lower lip to hold in some giggles.

He looked at her arm and noted he was pretty much done with the wound there.

"Alright, let me see your neck," he said sitting on his knees to get a better angle of her wound.

"Wait, you're not going to lick that too are you? That's my worst ticklish spot!" she exclaimed hiding her neck with her hands but winced in pain when they came in contact with her skin.

"You're too injured to just let it heal on its own. Just relax and maybe it won't tickle as much," he replied truly getting annoyed with her. Were all human women this uncooperative?

Rin slowly released her neck and turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. Sesshomaru couldn't help but flinch at the wound there. A number of little cuts were all over her neck with a large ugly bruise going around her entire neck. He could only say that he wished he had made the troll's death more painful.

He moved closer and gently grasped both her shoulders to hold her steady as he turned his head to the side and let his tongue tend to the little cuts first before going to the big bruise.

All the while Rin was shaking and he heard her snort a couple times, she was trying hard not to laugh. He had to get her mind off the fact that she was ticklish, he instantly got an idea.

He stopped flat out licking her wounds, he kissed them instead. His gently kissed along her neck his hands gently caressing shoulders rather then holding her in place. Her giggling stopped immediately, but she tensed up.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she asked through breathes, he could sense her heart was beating frantically in her chest.

"Just relax Rin," he murmured against her neck continuing to kiss her. His hands moved down her shoulders along her arms letting his thumbs rub the soft skin of her inner arms. What once were giggles turned into sighs as Rin brought her hands up and ran them through his hair before resting at the back of his head pulling him harder against her neck.

His hands moved from her arms to the small of her back and pulled her up against him. He was surprised when his own body reacted to her closeness. He was doing all this to keep her mind off being tickled, but he had momentarily forgotten that he had meant to do this to get his saliva on her wounds.

She arched her back and let her head fall back fully exposing her neck, Sesshomaru forgot his mind once more and started to kiss down her collarbone and the beginning of her chest. He inwardly shook himself and remembered the main reason he was doing this, and returned his mouth to her neck.

She sighed disappointedly, but soon began to sigh in pleasure again when Sesshomaru not only kissed her neck but as he kissed it his tongue played along the skin in small circles.

He sucked in a breath when Rin moved her hands from the back of his head to trail down his chest. Her hands explored his chest hesitantly, innocently, and yet her touch was the most seductive thing he had ever experienced.

He pulled away from her neck and sat upright looking down at Rin, she stopped moving her hands around his chest and rested them on his stomach before looking up at him. Her cheeks flushed but she didn't look away. Neither did he.

Sesshomaru brought up his hand and let it caress her jaw as he stared into her eyes. Rin was truly a beautiful woman, more beautiful then even the demon women.

She gulped but stared back, he looked from her eyes to her lips and then back. She lowered her lids and licked her lips, an invitation.

Without hesitation Sesshomaru bent his head claiming her lips with his. Her lips were soft and tender, and turned demanding once he let his tongue run along them. He was surprised at her, she seemed timid and yet kissed with such demanding. Rin had straightened her back and kissed him from above her hands coming from his stomach to his head to race along his face as if memorizing his every feature.

Sesshomaru's hands went to her stomach and moved up slowly to cup her breasts as he kissed her back, desire blinding him from all that was around them. No longer was he a demon and she a mortal, just a man and a woman answering the obvious attraction between them.

Just as he was about to kiss down her jaw to her chin Rin pushed against his chest giving distance between them.

"Sesshomaru, we have to stop. We can't do this," she murmured, though her words were strained as if she didn't want to believe them. She removed his hands from her breasts and put them at his sides holding them as far away from her as possible.

"You're supposed to be protecting me, and nothing more," she stated. All Sesshomaru's sense came flooding back, her being human, him a demon, his despise of humans, and loudest of all Kagura's words. Her words about falling for Rin's charms and falling for the forbidden.

"Forgive me," he said angered at himself for acting how he had. She was right, he was only there to protect her and nothing more. He had to get away, clear his head of her. Within seconds he disappeared from sight.

(Divider)

Rin stared at the empty space where Sesshomaru had been only moments before. She rubbed her arms and blushed feeling them still warm from his touch. Her whole body felt warm, her excitement of Sesshomaru's kiss was the cause.

She felt guilty for stopping him, but she was afraid of what would've happened if she hadn't. He was still a stranger to her, she couldn't trust him yet. What if they had continued and she had gotten pregnant?

Well nothing had happened, so that was the least of her worries. The thing that worried her most was that he wasn't coming back.

(Divider)


	11. attack

(Divider)

Alaster was resting in his room when a pounding came on his door. He opened his eyes before pushing himself up on his bed.

"Come in," he called flinching when his wrists burned, the injury he received from that woman still felt fresh. The door opened and a frightened troll demon came in looking around the room nervously.

"I'm sorry to bother you," it stated with the usual scratchy voice of the troll, "but I found the hiding place of Elder Sesshomaru,"

Alaster's eyebrows rose at the news, "I compliment your tracking ability,"

"Completely by accident actually," it stated. Alaster arose from his bed giving the troll his full attention.

"No matter, where is he?" he asked.

"He is staying at an abandoned home at the opposite side of the city from here," it told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I lost a fellow comrade to him. He was simply trying to feed on a human girl when Sesshomaru came out of no where and killed him," the troll said.

"Sounds about right, thanks for the information," Alaster stated. The troll bowed its head on the floor in respect before disappearing from sight.

"This has gone on for far too long. The girl must be destroyed," Alaster stated, then adverted his eyes to the right, "Kagura, come out from hiding," he added.

Moments later the wind sorceress appeared from the shadows, her exceptional beauty hidden behind her fan.

"I need you to distract Sesshomaru for me, while I get the girl," he stated.

"It'll be my pleasure," she said.

"She has bewitched him somehow. When she is destroyed maybe he will come back to his senses," Alaster murmured.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sat by the edge of the town atop a hill overlooking the large river that separated the city from the next. He sat there thinking, thinking of how strange he felt.

Rin was a woman yes, but a human woman. The key word was human, so why did his feelings seem unchanged. He still desired to protect her, and keep her by his side. Was it still curiosity? Or something more?

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself," a coy voice stated from behind him. He sat up straighter his eyes narrowed as he waited for her to state her purpose there.

"Not even a hello for your dear friend Kagura?" the wind sorceress asked, Sesshomaru could practically hear the smile on her lips.

When he didn't respond to her she sighed and moved to sit down beside him.

"Don't you think you've spent enough time hiding from home?" she asked gazing up at the stars. Sesshomaru continued to look ahead not bothering to look at her.

"You know its getting kind of tiring talking to myself," she added turning to look at him with a raised brow.

This time he looked at her.

"There's no need for me there. Alaster would not permit me back," he stated. Kagura smirked before it broke into a grin.

"He sent me here to get you so you could come back. He needs you there, he says that you're the only one who could lead the demon house after he passes," Kagura replied.

He turned away and looked up at the stars thinking about Rin, how would she play in all this if he went back?

"Of course you'd have to give up your human pet," Kagura added as if reading his thoughts.

"She isn't a pet, besides now she'll never be safe alone. I can't go back," he stated.

"Fine, go back to that little human. And when your out here hiding her from us, think about how she cost you the leadership of the house," Kagura spat before taking off. Sesshomaru didn't bother to chase her, instead he decided he needed to head back to Rin.

He didn't understand yet what role he was supposed to take with the human, but he decided that he should let her continue on staying under his protection.

(Divider)

Rin decided a while ago to give up on just sitting around and got herself up with the intent on going on as if she always had without a bodyguard. Who needed him anyway? She could stay out here without worry of being detected. Sesshomaru had said that this place was too far for any demon to find, at least for a couple days.

When Rin made it to the kitchen she opened the closet to survey what was there, which wasn't much. She decided on a can of fruit and as she reached up for it she was startled by a voice behind her.

"We meet again my dear," he said, his voice sending chills down her back. She knew who he was without needing to turn and see his face.

"Did you think you could get away with injuring me, the great Elder of the Demon house?" he persisted when she did not say anything.

Rin set the can back before taking a big breath and turning to face the dragon demon.

His eyes blazed as he took her form in, his face menacing.

"Your aura is not strong in this realm," he pointed out continuing to look over her.

Rin felt her legs begin to shake, but she had to do something to bide time, so she could think.

"I do have power here, I just hide it well. To keep my enemies on their toes," Rin stated and raised her chin hoping he wouldn't call her bluff.

"You're bluffing," he answered without hesitation.

Not good.

"How dare you say that! If I wanted to I would have you tied down like you were the last time. But this time there wouldn't be any room for pity, not when you go and insult me!" Rin cried feeling silly but knew if she showed any fear he'd kill her right then.

She noted happily that the anger in his eyes faded slightly and worry appeared on his face.

"I hope you intend on leaving me alone, or face my wrath," Rin warned feeling stronger and stronger.

Sadly it wasn't meant to last, for in the next moment she was grabbed by her arms from behind and roughly thrown on the ground. It knocked the air right out of her as she gave out a cry. She looked up to see a troll hovering over her its mouth spread out in a wide grin with long sharp yellow teeth.

"I have her down my lord. Take her now!" it said.

The dragon demon looked from the troll down at Rin before a smirk spread across his lips, all worry gone from his eyes. He walked over to her and bent down on one knee his red eyes still blazing but this time with revenge.

"If you are as powerful as you say, this troll should be no trouble for you," he stated as Rin bit down on her lip, frightened for her life.

"Have nothing to say? Smart girl," he added when Rin said nothing. She looked away thinking that Sesshomaru could appear, but would be too late for her.

"She might not have something to say, but I do!" a male voice called, and suddenly the dragon demon was tackled down by a large figure with silver hair.

The troll stood up with a surprised gasp for its comrade and Rin used it as her chance to get away. She made a break for it to the right, she didn't even need to the troll was too into the fight going on between the two men.

"That's what you get for taking Rin!" this time the voice came from a woman, a familiar voice.

"Kagome!" Rin called spotting her friend throwing her fists around directing the fight.

"Oh Rin! I was so worried about you! When you didn't show up for class I knew something was up. I told Inuyasha about it and he was more then happy to help me search for you," Kagome explained putting her fists down to give Rin her full attention.

Rin smiled, touched that Kagome, a woman she barely knew, was so worried about her to go and look for her. And bring help, a smart decision.

Kagome shared her smile before turning back to the fight at hand. Inuyasha was trying his hardest to keep the dragon demon at bay. Rin could tell that he wouldn't last forever out there. If only she could do something, something to help.

It turned out she didn't have to, for in the next moment another joined the fight, Sesshomaru. He had come through the open window in a blur, Rin hadn't recognized him until he had the demon pinned to the ground.

"Alaster, come again have you?" Sesshomaru asked digging his claws into the other man's arms. He only growled in response trying to pull free.

"Elder Sesshomaru, stop this madness," the troll demon begged coming up to break the two up.

"Stay out of it, it isn't your fight," Inuyasha stated tackling the troll down to give Sesshomaru more time.

"A half demon!" it yelled once it got a good look at Inuyasha, "I thought they were killed off generations ago," it added before throwing Inuyasha off it.

Alaster turned away from Sesshomaru for a moment to get a look for himself before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"So, this is your dirty little secret Sesshomaru? I never knew you had any siblings," Alaster stated. Sesshomaru took that moment to send a glare Inuyasha's way, but regretted it when Alaster used the distraction to his advantage and threw Sesshomaru off him.

"I'll have to spread the news, half-breeds aren't allowed to live," Alaster smirked before disappearing from sight. The troll looked away from its own fight to see its lord gone, and so it too disappeared.

"And don't come back!" Inuyasha yelled while he crossed his arms a proud smirk on his lips.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother with a scowl, "How could you have been so stupid? Did I not tell you to stay away from the world?"

Inuyasha glared at him and was about to walk up to him, but Kagome grabbed a hold on him and held him back.

"If it wasn't for us, Rin wouldn't be alive right now. Alaster had his troll minion pin her down, and was going to kill her," Inuyasha stated fighting against Kagome's hold.

"Inuyasha please, calm down," Kagome murmured her hold dwindling.

Sesshomaru stole a quick glance at Rin before continuing to glare at his brother.

"You've put yourself in danger Inuyasha. Alaster will tell the whole demon population about your existence," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha back slightly and stood in front of him.

"Don't get mad at him. It's my fault, I convinced him to come and look for Rin with me. You should be yelling at me instead of him," she said.

"And I can never thank you enough," Rin added hoping to soften Sesshomaru with that knowledge.

Sesshomaru's expression changed from a scowl to indifferent.

"Keep on your toes, you'll probably need to move now that demons will be on the hunt for you," he said. Inuyasha nodded and stopped fighting Kagome.

"Let's go," Inuyasha stated, Kagome nodded but stayed behind when Inuyasha walked out.

"Be careful Rin," she said before hurrying after Inuyasha. Rin nodded to her back with a sad smile, her body still shaking slightly from the whole ordeal.

Sesshomaru turned back to look at her, his indifferent expression changed into one of worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking a step closer to her. Rin nodded for a moment, then shook her head biting her lower lip. When he took another step closer she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I was so scared," she whispered. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I thought you wouldn't come back, and I lost all hope," she added.

"I won't let him get that close to you ever again. I'll protect you," he stated.


	12. throwing in a little spice

(Divider)

"I think I'm about to go crazy..." Rin mumbled to herself as she sat on the brown and gold couch that had become her favorite place in the entire house. With a sigh of boredom she swung her hair over her left shoulder and played with the waves in her hair.

After the place had been cleaned top to bottom there really wasn't much left to do. She wasn't allowed to buy or even use a telephone or T.V. Sesshomaru told her it was too risky since the bills for the cable and the line would be mailed to the house. With no one living in the home in decades it would seem a little strange to all of the sudden be sending bills to the "empty" house. All Rin knew was that she could hardly stand being in the house alone any longer, it sounded sad but Rin was dying to be social again. She had Sesshomaru, but trying to talk to him...well Rin was better off talking with the bathroom wall.

The two had said practically nothing for the past few days. Sesshomaru was constantly out trying to keep demons at bay. He had kept his promise on not letting Alaster or any of the other demons come close to her, but Rin felt like it was impossible to live in this house for the rest of her life in fear. Sesshomaru also worked so hard and risked so much to keep her safe, was she really worth all this effort? Rin just felt like the constant surveillance of the house was slowly pulling them apart. Not that they were all that close to begin with, but still.

Sesshomaru made sure to get rest during the day, but slept in the room opposite of hers. He never came to visit her in her room or just talk to her. Rin knew she should be beyond grateful for his protection, but she couldn't help but feel like he hated her. He must feel so terrible fighting and killing his own kind, little as there were left, for a human like her. Rin wanted to talk to him about it, but whenever she tried to really talk with him he took off. She liked the security of having him watch over the area, but he was taking it to the extreme.

When he came back from yet another perimeter check Rin decided it was time to talk to him. "Sesshomaru?" she called as he shut the door behind him. He turned to look at her and didn't say anything. But he hadn't walked away yet so that was invitation enough for her to keep going.

"I want to talk to you about these...precautions we're taking," she started off, and was pleased that he stayed put to hear her out. "I think that we need to take a breather and just relax. The demon attacks have been declining and I think they are giving up. I don't know about you, but I could go for a mint chocolate chip ice cream right about now," Rin added.

The next moment Rin was taken a back when Sesshomaru disappeared from sight one moment only to appear in the same spot a few seconds later. He returned with a green carton under his arm. He presented the carton to her, but Rin pushed it gently away.

"When I said I wanted a mint chocolate chip ice cream it really was an excuse to get out of the house and be in public with people. I can't stay here in solitude any longer Sesshomaru," Rin quietly admitted , worried on his response.

"It could be a trap, I can't risk your safety," was his indifferent reply.

"You act like I'm your toy your hiding from the bigger kids, you can't keep hiding me from them and hope that it'll die down. I can't live in fear for the rest of my life!" Rin exclaimed all the stress and anger coming out at once.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and then flatly turned around on her and started walking away.

"Sesshomaru! You can't keep ignoring me or I will run away from this place!" Rin threatened raising her fist up. He stopped but continued to keep his back to her.

"You can either deal with me ignoring you, or go out there and face the wrath of ruthless demons," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin let out an angered growl and stomped off into the next room where she plopped down on her favorite couch with her arms crossed across her chest. But within moments she felt like she was acting childish with her anger towards Sesshomaru. He was right of course, and he knew it which was why he wasn't too worried. She wouldn't be leaving the house to deal with the killer demons probably waiting in anticipation for her. Sadly, she bet Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't leave either.

(Divider)

Rin was just about to finish cleaning the windows of the back door when the sound of someone's voice caused her to pause.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Rin called putting the cleaning tools down and got to her feet. The voice stopped for a moment before the owner of it turned the corner. Rin was taken aback at the sight of a boyishly handsome man standing before her with just about the same expression.

He had brown hair pulled in a high ponytail a top his head and he had on a worn out black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Rin found herself tugging at her hair and blushed surprised that she would even be trying to look good for a complete stranger.

"Hello..." he said rather shyly turning his eyes to the floor for a moment before bringing them back up to look at her, "I didn't know anyone lived here, no one has for decades," he added.

"Well I just needed a place to stay for a while, I'm only staying temporarily," Rin stated, it wasn't a complete lie since she was only staying there until the demons let up if they ever did in her lifetime.

"Why here?" he asked merely in curiosity.

"I needed a place as far as possible from the town I traveled from," Rin replied.

"Why would anyone cause trouble to someone as kind looking as you?" the man asked.

Rin opened her mouth and was about to answer but no words came out, because Sesshomaru had appeared behind the man.

"Too personal? It's ok, you don't need to tell me," the man said politely.

Rin looked desperately from the man to Sesshomaru and back to the man. He's brows narrowed in confusion before he turned around and jumped in surprise at seeing Sesshomaru there. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him her best don't-you-dare-hurt-him glare.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked and arched a perfectly shaped brow.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you live here too?" the man asked with a surprisingly level voice.

"Yes, how did you get in?" Sesshomaru asked his brows narrowing, the level tone in the man's voice was bothering him to a great degree.

"The door was open, and when I saw how clean the house suddenly was I wanted to check things out," the man said with a shrug.

"Rin, can I talk to you in the hall?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin narrowed her own brows in confusion. What was it about this man that could muster so much worry in Sesshomaru?

"Excuse me," Rin said with a smile as the two took off into the hall. When Sesshomaru was sure that the stranger couldn't hear them he looked Rin square in the eye.

"I don't know how he got past me, and I don't trust him. We need to get rid of him now," Sesshomaru said.

"He seems nice enough, and besides he knows about us now. If we throw him out he'll tell the world about us living here and it'll probably get back to the demon house," Rin whispered back.

"We have to at least tell him not to tell anyone we're here," Rin added. Sesshomaru searched her eyes for a moment before he nodded. Rin walked back into the room and gave the man a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry about that, we are just worried because the two of us are in hiding. If you could be so kind, could you not tell anyone we're here?" Rin asked.

"That's all?" he asked with a very cute half smile, "you don't need to worry, I would never cross a demon," he added eying Sesshomaru.

"It probably would be best if you didn't come back, for your own safety," Sesshomaru added. Though his words were worded to be advice, they sounded more like a demand. His stance and piercing gaze oozed power and dominance. The man didn't seem intimidated at all.

"I'm touched that two complete strangers would worry about my safety," he said sincerely and gave a quick goodbye to both before leaving the house.

"Why were you so on edge with him? He was nothing but nice and polite," Rin stated.

"He knew I was here, no human has been able to see a demon in years. The only ones who can see demons are demon slayers," Sesshomaru stated as his expression turned dark, "we may have more to worry about then demons,"


	13. Choices, Choices

(Divider)

Rin stood at the entrance of the old house with her arms crossed across her chest. The moonlight bathed her face and the highlights in her hair glistened. Even though her face was scrunched up in annoyance, she still looked beautiful.

"Sesshomaru, come down from that tree," she called staring up into the tree at the demon masked by the shadows. Though he resisted for a moment, to aggravate her further, he did come down from his tree to meet her at the door.

"Why don't you give up? That man hasn't been back for weeks," Rin commented and kept her face scrunched up in her annoyance. Sesshomaru wanted to wipe that snarl from her lips, but he resisted the urge.

"He wants us to believe he's gone. Then he'll strike," Sesshomaru replied turning his eyes away from her and overlooked the area. Rin sighed loudly, but did not argue.

"Rest," Sesshomaru whispered when he turned back to catch her trying to hide a yawn. Rin looked up at him, her tension gone from her stance. She looked away not able to meet his eyes. He wasn't sure if she felt childish because of her anger or the intensity of his eyes that did it.

She didn't press him, but walked back into the house. Sesshomaru watched her recede into the darkness. There wasn't much difference; he could see very well in the dark. She slowly made her way to the stairs, and climbed them even slower.

Giving her one last look he jumped back to his post on the tree and waited, waited for something to happen. But the night was silent, and all seemed right in the world at the moment. It gave him an eerie feeling that all this calm would soon fall away into chaos. Right now Rin was his and he knew she was safe, but would she stay that way?

(Divider)

Rin awoke to the sound of a light snore, she jumped slightly and blushed. She never knew she snored in her sleep. Suddenly the snore sounded again, this time a little louder. She looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru in dog form curled up beside her. By the sound of it Sesshomaru stayed up longer than usual, which meant he'd be out longer in the day.

Rin kept to her chores all day, cleaning and cooking. She saved some of what she made for breakfast and lunch for Sesshomaru. Though she knew he never ate human food in his usual form, sometimes his dog form would eat it.

She was about to go relax on her favorite couch when an arrow buzzed past her, the feathers of the end gently brushing her cheek. She let out a gasp of surprise and touched her cheek waiting to feel blood trickle down. But nothing, she wasn't sure if the arrow missing her was bad aim, or meant to scare her.

She turned around to see where the arrow had gone, and saw the feathers of the arrow poking out of the wall in the kitchen. She looked around for a split moment waiting for another to be shot out. She listened so hard if a pin dropped she'd probably go deaf. Thankfully nothing, maybe it was someone practicing and accidentally shot it in the house.

She laughed a little at herself for being so scared and went to retrieve the arrow from the wall. But she was surprised by it yet again, when she did manage to get it out there was a note attached to it. So it had meant to miss her.

She pulled the note off the arrow and let the arrow drop from her hand as she read over the note. Meet me at the tree that your boyfriend is always sitting on as soon as you can, it said. Rin walked towards the door at the entrance and looked out the window to see the man standing at the tree. He spotted her and waved.

She gasped and turned around to slam her back against the door. He was gone without a trace for weeks, and suddenly he appears out of nowhere. Rin was starting to wonder how much this man knew about her, and Sesshomaru.

She had to meet him though, and warn him never to return. If Sesshomaru saw him, he'd kill him without a second thought. She looked frantically around the room and listened for movement upstairs from Sesshomaru, but luckily nothing. He must still be out on her bed.

She took a deep breath and opened the door only to jump back when she saw the man standing at the doorway. His right hand was pulled up and balled into a fist, like he was about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hello," he said, all friendly like, "I was afraid you didn't see me, so I thought I'd knock," he added.

"Sorry about that, why don't we take a walk outside?" Rin asked and grabbed his arm. She shut the door behind her and tugged him away from the house.

"So why did you come to talk to me now?" she asked not looking at him, but around for possible threats. She hadn't been past the porch for so long, it was so nice, but she didn't want to let her guard down.

"Well I guessed your obsessive boyfriend was had probably cooled down by now," he said and Rin had to hold her tongue, "So I thought I'd try to talk with you again," he added.

"He's not my boyfriend, just someone who is worried about me," Rin clarified. A big smile spread across the man's face, "Well I'm very glad to hear that," he said.

After awhile they had gotten a reasonable distance away from the house, and Rin felt that the man was a safe distance from Sesshomaru's wrath in case he did awaken to find her gone and with him.

"It's so nice out here," Rin breathed and the man nodded. He took his arm out of her death grip and let his fingers intertwine with hers. Rin looked up at him in surprise and his cheeks burned but he didn't let her hands go.

"I never told you my name," he stammered his cheeks still beat red, "Its Kohaku,"

"Mine is Rin," Rin answered, oddly charmed at his obvious liking of her.

"I know your name," Kohaku said and Rin's sudden calmness with him was shattered. Sesshomaru was right, they couldn't trust him.

"How?" she asked her tone turned icy, Kohaku flinched but continued.

"Demons are on the hunt for you, your name is brought up more than the kings and queens are," Kohaku replied.

"I knew that, that's why I've been in hiding," Rin said.

"With a demon, I don't see that as safe. He may be your friend now, but he'll turn and you'll have no one to save you,"

"What are you saying?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. This man maybe charming and nice, but he had a motive. He probably had it the whole time.

"Just that you need to be in the care of demon slayers, you can trust them completely. They would never swing to the other side. Your demon friend could switch in a second if he gets an offer better than your life," Kohaku explained and it scared her. Sesshomaru had been her protector for months, but he was so unemotional at times. Could he really turn on her if something better came along?

"Come with me. Leave him behind," Kohaku said and his grip on her hands tightened, like iron bars keeping her in place in case she made a run for it. Her eyes felt hot and teary and her throat closed up.

"I can't," she finally choked out, "I own him my life, a dozen times over," she added.

"I won't hurt him Rin; I'll let him live if that's what you're worried about. But think about it, he can go back to his normal life and know your safe," Kohaku stated his voice suddenly softer as if he understood her situation.

"I don't know," she murmured. Suddenly she noted that it had gotten darker, darkness was not her friend at the moment.

"I have to go back, if Sesshomaru awakes and finds you with me he'll kill you," Rin stressed and pulled her hands free from his.

"Don't go back, stop living this life of isolation," Kohaku begged but Rin was already running.

(Divider)


	14. the cream colored invitation

(Divider)

Rin could hardly breathe when she made it back to the porch. Her lungs hurt as she gasped in air while resting against the post for a few seconds. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and tried to collect herself before going in.

Unable to resist, she looked back to see if Kohaku was following her. Kohaku was within seeing distance, but didn't come any closer. She made a waving motion signaling him to leave, but he just stood there. If she could see him, Sesshomaru would have no trouble seeing him.

The sound of a few barks made her freeze in place; she knew he had to be up. Without delay she motioned faster to Kohaku and he finally got the hint and took off. By the time Sesshomaru's dog form came to the porch Kohaku was long gone and Rin had gotten a hold of her breathing.

He quickly transformed back to his human form as he approached her.

"Rin, what are you doing out here?" he asked. Rin gave him a big smile and looked out.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked but his eyes only narrowed in suspicion. His nostrils moved slightly as he sniffed the air and she involuntarily flinched. She had forgotten about his sense of smell being so good, he'd smell Kohaku's scent for sure. But he didn't say a word, just turned around and walked back into the house. Rin turned her head to the side in puzzlement; his senses had to have smelled Kohaku. She figured he had to be messing with her.

"Sesshomaru!" she called after him, the demon had disappeared somewhere in the house. It wasn't that big of a house but as Rin checked each room it felt much larger all of the sudden. Finally she spotted him in dog form in her room. He was sniffing around the bed side and the floor.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" she asked walking over to his side, and couldn't help it as she rested her hand on his back and gently stroked his fur. He turned his white head over to stare up at her, but didn't change back. He turned back to the floor and sniffed around some more.

"Is there something there?" Rin asked and moved to kneel down on the floor but Sesshomaru growled and his fur stood up on end. Moments later a figure appeared in the room, and landed on her bed. Rin gave out a shriek of surprise and took a few steps back.

The figure turned out to be a young girl. She had on a pink dress that reached her knees and blonde hair that was pulled back in a long braid. She looked down at Sesshomaru's dog form before turning to Rin. She had the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen and Rin let her mouth drop open at the beauty of the little girl. She smiled sweetly at her and cutely jumped off the bed and onto her feet.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru," she said and curtsied for him, "it's been a while,"

Sesshomaru turned back to his human form but didn't say anything in return. It was the girl's turn to let her mouth drop open in awe.

"I've forgotten how beautiful you are my lord," she said but closed her mouth and gave him a smile.

"What have you come here for?" Sesshomaru asked and didn't return her smile. Rin wondered why he didn't return her kindness, Rin couldn't help but smile at her when she turned those dimples her way.

"My Sesshomaru," she cooed but cleared her throat when Sesshomaru's expression turned dark, "I mean Lord Sesshomaru. I've been sent to invite you to the Demon's Ball," she stated and bowed her head presenting him with a cream colored envelope.

"Why would the demon house invite me to that? I've been exiled from them," Sesshomaru said seeming mildly curious.

"Alaster said that you are still a powerful figure there, and he still wishes for you to become one of the elders. He also told me to tell you that you could bring your human," when she said human she gave Rin a quick glance.

Rin wondered what the Demon's Ball was all about. Sesshomaru had said that the demons were always in hiding, so where would they go to party? She had a quick thought of Sesshomaru dancing around and had to keep in her laughter. She didn't do too well because a snort escaped and the two others turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she said and held her sides while getting a hold of herself. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her and the little girl turned her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Will you go?" the little girl asked returning to business.

"Tell Alaster that I'll go, and Rin will accompany me. But she is under my protection if someone tries to harm her I won't hesitate to kill them," Sesshomaru warned and Rin felt oddly charmed by it. The little girl gave him a smile before turning it towards Rin.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed and pulled Rin into a hug. Rin let out a laugh before returning the hug. She was just too cute to ignore. Sesshomaru emitted a low growl from his throat and the girl let Rin go immediately but kept her smile.

"I'll see you in a few days," she waved goodbye to them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Why were you so cold with her? I could hardly control my emotions around her," Rin said.

"Exactly," Sesshomaru said and Rin raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" she asked.

"That's her power, she can charm just about anyone. It may not seem like it but she's a demon. She's known for charming humans and then eating them. She's done it a couple of times with demons too," Sesshomaru explained and Rin's face went white. She had no idea the little girl could harm anything. She had looked so innocent and sweet.

A small smirk played across Sesshomaru's lips for a moment before he spoke, "Don't worry you seemed to make a good impression, she didn't look like she was going to eat you,"

"Oh wonderful she doesn't want to eat me," Rin answered sarcastically.

"She can be a bit overwhelming, that's why I made sure she didn't smother you," Sesshomaru stated.

"How old is she? She looks to be around thirteen," Rin said.

"She's close to three hundred; she's been preying on many humans over the centuries. That's why she isn't part of the demon house, she's too dangerous," Sesshomaru answered.

Rin pondered that for a moment. So how did she get the invitation from the Demon house and bring it to them? Obviously she wouldn't know about it since she wasn't part of the house.

"She likes to be part of anything big. She's known about the Demon's Ball because she used to be part of the House. When she started preying on humans she was exiled, but makes sure to come to the Ball every year. Sort of her practical joke to the house," Sesshomaru explained, probably seeing the confused look on her face.

"Oh, like to show off that she can do whatever she wants and demons remain a secret?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wait a minute," Rin gasped in surprise, "she said she'd see us in a couple of days right? I don't have anything to wear!"

"We'll go back to your place and you can pick something out, I'll keep in secret and make sure to tell no one where you're going or where you've been," Sesshomaru advised and went to pick up Rin but she placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Why the sudden change of heart? You've kept me here for a good four months," Rin said.

"I understood where you were coming from when you tied me to your bed post for three days and I couldn't walk any further than two feet," Sesshomaru stated, "I couldn't live with that any more than those three days, so I'm making up for it,"

"Well you did want to check out my dreams a couple of times, and that was the only way I'd let you in my mind," Rin answered with a wicked grin.

"To think I could travel into the master of the Demon House's mind without an issue, and couldn't get into a human's without her permission," Sesshomaru said and Rin laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him pick her up.

"Let's go to my place," Rin winked and grinned at the eye roll response she got in return.

(Divider)


	15. Move In Day

_It's been a while since I last wrote for this story, and I've been missing the Review Corner so I think I'll bring it back! Not sure how far back the last review was so I'll start from the first page of reviews._

_Review Corner_

_wateveruwannacallme: thanks so much for you're review! Love finding a fellow fluff lover! :D_

_Anime-Freak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr: Here's more for you! Lots more!_

_ToraNoKo123: Glad you find it interesting :) Hope this is interesting for you too._

_Mayab: Not sure what Wicked Lovely is, but hope that's a good thing? I just thought it sounded good so posted it. _

_Tjcat01: awww thanks so much for reading all my stories! It's so nice to find people who like my writing! Hope you like this chapter too!_

_Krazi3-AnimeLover: Haha yea that was Kohaku, good guess :). He is a cutie, which is why I love using him for all my stories. Sorry it took so long to update, but hope you like it!_

_Nessa Leralonde: I'm so happy to hear that my writing is appreciated :D, I hope you like my newest chapter!_

_Xx Air Conditioner xX: I'm so happy you reviewed, and I see more then once :), I love when people do that! Makes me feel so ultra special! Hope you like the chapter!_

_Moonlightshadow1: glad you think it's pretty cool lol, hope this one is pretty cool too! :) _

_FALLING-ANGEL24: Haha well Sango's always got a weird mind in my stories. She's so normal on the show, so I love changing her up a little in my stories._

_Zemire: You want more sexy stuff?? Not too much in this chapter, but will do! I like building up the romance, makes it much more amazing when it actually happens ;) but I'll keep your review in mind when I write again!_

_Leslie Halliwell: thanks, hope this chapter is good too!_

(Divider)

When the two made it over to Rin's apartment she was surprised to see that no one cast even a glance in Sesshomaru's direction. Standing around six feet tall he was pretty hard to miss, especially with those facial markings and gold eyes. Rin even tried to stand still and wait in the lobby for a moment to see if anyone stared. She got a lot of looks herself, but no one even seemed to sense Sesshomaru there. She wanted to ask him why, but if no one saw him then she'd probably look like a crazy person.

Waiting at the ground floor she pressed the button for the elevator with the arrow pointing upwards. Sesshomaru was staring at the doors, and seemed uninterested in the surroundings. Rin was surprised since Sesshomaru had never left the Demon House in the forest before, at least she didn't think he ever did.

Her next door neighbor was just locking her door when the two made it up to Rin's floor. She walked past them as if out of it before stopping suddenly and letting out a gasp.

Rin and Sesshomaru both froze in mid step as the woman whirled on her heels and stared at Rin wide eyed.

"Rin?! Where have you been all this time?" she exclaimed. Rin sucked in her breath; this was the moment she had dreaded. Trying desperately to think of an excuse in her head she stammered out words in an inaudible language. Her neighbor raised a brow in confusion as she looked her up and down.

"Tell her that you've been staying at a friend's place. You were stressed with your studies and needed to get away from school for a while," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Rin recited what Sesshomaru said to her neighbor and she let out a breath of relief.

"You had me so worried about you! I thought you might've been kidnapped or even killed!" she exclaimed before taking Rin into a hug. Rin felt like her rib cage was giving out a crunching noise at the intensity of the other woman's embrace, but gave a laugh and patted her shoulder.

"We should totally hang out sometime, maybe I could check out a few of your pieces," she said before waving goodbye and heading for the stairs. Rin smiled and waved goodbye back before letting her shoulders sag in relief after the woman disappeared.

"Thanks, you totally saved my butt back there," Rin said turning to Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything in response. '_Nothing unusual'_ she thought. She picked up her poster that was nailed to her door and pulled out her key from a small slit that was there before she moved in. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in surprise as Rin put the key in the slot and twisted, and letting her door open wide for the two of them to enter.

"Anyone could get into your apartment that way," he observed taking a second glance at the poster hung on the door. It was a picture of a rock band that Rin loved with a singer so handsome she melted every time she saw him. The other musicians of the band weren't half bad either. Sesshomaru gave the band one last look before shutting the door behind him.

"I tend to lose things easily so I keep it there. It worked too, since you basically did kidnap me and didn't give me any time to grab anything,"

"I got you some clothes," he retorted.

"But you didn't grab me the key did you?" Rin said back and smirked a little when the muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. He knew he was beat; he just didn't want to admit it.

"Alright, but back to the job at hand, I need something to wear to the ball that no one can know about," Rin said and placed a finger on her chin. She knew she had some casual dresses she wore when she went out with friends, but nothing fancy enough for a ball.

She walked over to her room and opened her closet to take a look at what it had to offer her. Not much at all, ah the life of a poor college student she thought.

Rin pulled out a blue dress that looked the fanciest of the few she had and was about to go show Sesshomaru, but found him standing with his back to her staring at one of her paintings. It was one she had done her first semester in college, and it wasn't one of her greatest either.

She had attempted to paint a ballroom setting for one of her projects; it had pink walls with lacy red curtains lining the walls. A large chandelier brightened up the room that hung from the ceiling and the floor was made from baize colored marble. Lights on the sides of the walls were held up by gold hooks that wound around them like vines. She had wanted to add dancers, but her professor specified that it only be a painting of a room, nothing more.

"That isn't one of my best works," Rin said in a quiet voice, suddenly worried what he might think of her 'talent'.

"It isn't the best I've seen either," he stated and a vein pulsed on Rin's forehead, it wasn't one of her best but he at least could've lied and said it was decent.

"But…it oddly reminds me of what the ballroom looks like where the Demon Ball is hosted," he added still seeming transfixed on the painting.

"Oh it couldn't be. I got the idea from a dream I had, I even got a bad grade on it because my professor said the picture wasn't balanced," Rin replied.

"Granted it doesn't have the full extent of the ballroom, but the colors and the design are the same," Sesshomaru looked over to Rin, "our lives must've been destined to cross," he added and the hairs on the back of Rin's neck stood up.

The very thought that something had already planned on their meeting made Rin feel somewhat powerless. It was strange that her mind had some kind of connection with Sesshomaru's in the way that they could share images, memories. What if Rin's dreams were all images and memories of Sesshomaru's she thought.

"The dress you have is nice, but is not nice enough," Sesshomaru stated looking over to Rin's dress. She pulled the hanger that it was on back a little bit to take a look at it.

"What's wrong with it? It's not a millionaire's dress, but I think it's decent," Rin responded.

"Is that the best dress you have?" Sesshomaru asked while walking towards her, most likely going to her room.

She stepped forward and placed her left hand on his chest, the other still holding the hanger with her dress.

"Yes," she replied making sure her hand kept him in place. She was about to tell him the blue dress would have to do when the sudden closeness of their bodies made her feel a little light headed. She had been so used to him keeping his distance after the first time he kissed her, but with him being so close a kiss didn't sound too bad. The heat of the kiss came flooding back and she felt her cheeks flush and tried her best to keep her cool. And she had done so well after that night at keeping control of her emotions.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. He seemed unaffected by the whole closeness of bodies that Rin felt. It snapped her out of her trace and she withdrew her hand.

"I don't understand why no one else can see you. We walked past probably about a hundred people and no one gave you a single glance," Rin said.

"Humans no longer believe in the existence of demons. A long time ago a war broke out between the two species and there were so many demons killed that they no longer were as commonly seen as in the past. Human leaders in your government stressed how important it was for the future that the war was forgotten by all. Slowly people forgot all about the losses on both sides and moved on. They believed so hard that the war didn't happen and that demons weren't real that their senses no longer react to us. So long as we don't make contact with any human they will keep on believing we aren't real," Sesshomaru explained.

"But you made contact with me," Rin stated.

"That was by accident. I was meant to only be in your dreams, but my curiosity about you kept me coming back," Sesshomaru replied.

"Did you mean to kill me when you entered my dreams the first time," the silence she got back made Rin uneasy, "be honest," she added.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. Rin felt her blood run cold.

"It's how we stay strong and immortal, by sucking out the souls of humans," Sesshomaru responded.

"You do it while their asleep though, how is that done?" Rin asked.

"I've told you too much already. You hold too much power over me. I don't like it," Sesshomaru growled.

Rin shuddered at the sight of his fangs poking out from under his lips; she thought how those fangs could rip her apart and suck out her soul. She suddenly was hit with a flashback of when Sesshomaru had been terrifying and had attacked her in her dreams. She had thought he would kill her then, but for some reason she knew he wouldn't kill her now. Something made her feel like she was safe even when he held her above the ground by her neck and was threatening her before.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and wrapped her arms around her waist to hide the fact that she was shaking. Sesshomaru hadn't shown any signs of aggression towards her since that time in her dreams. She knew him better now, and had seen his power first hand. Suddenly she didn't have that safe feeling any more, she felt truly terrified of him.

He seemed to sense her fear because his features softened and his fangs retracted back into his mouth. He still had a disapproving expression but no longer seemed aggressive.

"Take the dress you have, and we'll go," Sesshomaru stated. Rin looked down at the blue dress hanging on her arm and took it off its hanger before folding it nicely. She held it in both hands and placed the hanger on the couch.

"I'm ready," she replied but kept her guard up, just because he no longer was growling at her didn't mean she was safe from his wrath. Sometimes she'd forget what he was, and not see the obvious threat that he was.

He seemed to notice her stiffness but didn't comment on it, just stared at her face for a moment before following her out of her apartment.

Rin walked almost like a zombie all the way out of the building. Her eyes spaced out as she walked to the elevator and pushed the ground floor button. When it reached the ground level she walked out of the elevator and out of the building. She almost ran into a man walking into the apartment complex but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and stopped her before she did. The man gave her a weird look before walking in.

"Thanks," she murmured as low as she could so no one around her except Sesshomaru could hear.

The two walked down the street until a side alley between two buildings gave them a place to hide for a moment. Sesshomaru gently held her in his arms as a light encompassed them and they disappeared. A moment later they appeared in the forest that Rin had met him the first time in the flesh.

She grabbed a hold of his shirt when he set her down, still dizzy from the trip to stand up straight. He helped her keep her footing by holding her by her elbows. She gave him a weak smile before shaking her head to get rid of all the stars that were circling around her.

"Let's please not do that again. I don't know if my stomach could handle another one of those," Rin said feeling her eyes spinning.

"I'll try to keep it to a minimum," Sesshomaru responded, "do you think you can walk?" he added.

"Give me a second and I'll see," Rin replied but felt her legs give out and fell into his chest. If she wasn't so dizzy she would've blushed and pushed away from him. But it felt so comfortable and lying against his chest helped the world stop spinning. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moved into him closing her eyes. She felt his hands grab her arms gently for a second, but then removed them and let her lay against him. She could hear his heart beating at a steady pace and was surprised how warm he was. He had such a cold personality she had thought his body would match it.

"Rin, we have a little bit further to go. I'll carry you if you can't walk," Sesshomaru said, but kept his voice low. Probably assumed she had a headache, which she did.

"But I'm so comfortable," she whined in a whisper but hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Sesshomaru let his hand run up her back and rested it at the base of her back. Rin let out a sigh of pleasure which she also hadn't meant to do out loud. Too fast her for to register he moved his hand to her right shoulder and put his other arm under her legs and lifted her up bridal style. It felt like one moment her feet were on the ground and a second later she was being held above it.

"Fine you win," Rin said and crossed her arms across her chest, but grabbed for his shoulder when her head started spinning again.

"We're almost there, then you can do what you want," Sesshomaru replied. Rin wondered what he meant by whatever she wanted to do but refrained from asking him. Instead she closed her eyes and tried her best to will her headache to go away and the world to stop spinning when she tried to open them again.

A few minutes passed by before Rin opened her eyes, merely curious why they hadn't moved. But then noted that the scenery _had _changed. 'That was weird' she thought as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"How did you _do_ that?" Rin asked, he looked down at her for a moment before smirking.

"Do what, exactly?" he asked in return.

"Move that fast? I didn't feel a thing and suddenly when I opened my eyes..." she looked back up at where they were and noted that they weren't at the abandoned house.

"This is the Demon House," he stated, most likely sensing her confusion. She looked up at the tower and wondered if she should be looking at it in awe, or horror. Did they expect her to _live_ in there? Which a bunch of soul hungry demons?

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you. Nothing here will hurt you," Sesshomaru promised and gave her legs and shoulder a little squeeze. Rin smiled slightly, touched by the little physical comfort. Rin opened her mouth about to thank him but was stopped by the approach of a new person, or demon.

It was a very tall woman with striking eyes, they looked like rubies in the moonlight. Rin felt a little put out by her beauty, she had never seen anyone so beautiful before in her life. Looking back at Sesshomaru she waited for a reaction from him, but his mask was as strong as ever.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said, her voice practically purring the name. Rin wished she could say his name that smoothly, the hit of jealousy was surprising.

"Kagura," he answered, but not nearly as sexy as the woman had. She smiled mischievously at him, and pulled a fake smile for Rin. Rin assumed Kagura was hoping Sesshomaru could be hers, rather then letting her get in the way.

"Alaster told me to get your pet for you. It would be very inappropriate to have her sleep in your room, beside you might _eat_ her," Kagura added the last part with a snobbish laugh. _Pet_? Rin really didn't like this woman no matter how beautiful she was, and definitely didn't want to go with her. Rin tightened her hold on Sesshomaru's shoulder and his hand on her legs tightened in response. It was all she got, but it was better then him dumping her with Kagura.

"I would certainly not eat her, and she is my guest. Alaster won't object," Sesshomaru replied and Kagura's eyes narrowed slightly before she gave out a sigh.

"Sesshomaru, don't do this. I'm only doing what Alaster said. I obey orders, and I'm quite good at taking them," she added with a smile. Rin ground her teeth wanting to slap the woman, how could she just openly flirt with Sesshomaru like that?

"Sesshomaru..." Rin murmured, and was surprised at how quickly he adverted his eyes from Kagura to her, "please, please don't make me go with her," Rin added feeling like a spoiled child, but didn't care. She didn't think she could handle being without him, the months of solitude made her feel very dependent on him.

"Sesshomaru, don't let the human get to you. Give her here and she can be out of your hair," Kagura urged and even opened her arms as if expecting Rin to run to them.

"Like I said, Alaster won't object," Sesshomaru repeated and started to walk. Rin kept her gaze to the floor as they passed Kagura, too afraid to see what expression she had. She was sure whatever it was, it would probably be nasty.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed after them, but Sesshomaru didn't falter and didn't even turn his head.

(Divider)

Rin was surprised how spacious Sesshomaru's room was, it was like three of her apartments put in one! She wanted to comment on it, but noted that he seemed rather upset when he looked around.

"I used to have a mansion, it's been a tough transition. But it's for the best of the species," he stated and Rin realized what he was saying, he wanted to impress her! After seeing how beautiful Kagura was, and Rin was sure she hadn't only started flirting with Sesshomaru, the relief to see that he was still attracted to her made Rin smile.

"It's bigger than my apartment," she commented and saw Sesshomaru smirk, but then he frowned again.

"It still isn't big enough. I miss being able to own my own land, and not have to share it with the rest of my species,"

"Picky picky," Rin teased before taking a look at the bed, it was spacious alright, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep there. Maybe if Sesshomaru changed into his dog form...but it was _his_ apartment. Worried Sesshomaru might notice her ogling the bed she turned her attention to other things in the room. Curtains hung from the windows in the room, which looked crinkled and old, and the paint seemed to be peeling off the walls. Rin wondered if she should redo the place when she had time. It was a stretch, but she thought it would please Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what would you say if I got some stuff to clean up the place?" Rin asked and looked at the wooden floor and spotted balls of dust in every other place on it. 'A good vacuuming and mopping would brighten that right up' Rin thought and found it funny that she seemed so excited about doing house work. But it was in the effort to help a friend she thought to herself and smiled inwardly.

"I'm not sure it's wise to walk back and forth between your world and mine. It could rise unwanted attention," Sesshomaru answered.

"You could transport me," Rin suggest and Sesshomaru merely raised a brow.

"I thought you told me never to do that again," he answered and Rin grinned at his excellent memory.

"I did, but I'm sure I can handle myself,"

"Only if you're sure. We'll go tomorrow," he replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a voice called and the two turned towards the doorway to find a familiar face standing there.

"Alaster," Sesshomaru replied and Rin felt her shoulders tense up. The last time she had seen him face-to-face he had tried to kill her. Even though he allowed her to stay in the Demon House it didn't falter her fear of him.

Alaster gave a quick bow to Sesshomaru before turning a grin Rin's way, and by how many teeth he showed she knew it was meant to frighten her. She wanted to glare at him, or better yet bare her human teeth at him, but was too stiff to do either.

"I've come to welcome our new guest. Kagura was supposed to bring her up to me so I could meet with her privately," Rin felt her blood run cold, privately? She was sure that if she had gone she wouldn't be where she was right now.

"But since she's a little rebel, as all humans are, I guess we'll have to talk here," he added and flashed her another smile, but this one seemed strained as if the fact didn't please him. 'Good' Rin thought, let him be displeased, Rin wouldn't be his main course for the evening.

"What is it that you'd like to talk about?" Rin asked and was surprised how confident her voice sounded. She was sure that it would've come out all choppy and stressed. Alaster seemed surprised as well since his smile faltered slightly, but he recovered and brought it back.

"Just wanted to welcome you here as our first human guest to the Demon House," he answered with another bow, he did it so smoothly Rin was certain under other circumstances he'd be a very charming man.

"Thank you," Rin said and couldn't help but curtsy in her tank top and jean shorts. Alaster let out a loud laugh before thanking her for playing along.

"As I understand it from Kagura, you Sesshomaru are going to watch over her. She made that fact quite clear," Alaster added and looked from one to the other as if he were interrogating them. Rin wanted to look to the floor and twist the bottom of her shirt around her hands, but knew that was probably what he wanted her to do. So instead she looked straight at him and was surprised when he was the first one to look away.

"I have no problem with that, in fact I'm sure it'll be a much more enjoyable experience being with one another. Just make sure the whole House doesn't get the same idea and go adopt their own humans to bring back here," Alaster joked but Rin felt a vein in her head pop. There went that _pet_ humor again, Kagura made a crack about Rin being Sesshomaru's pet, and now Alaster saw her the same way. The fact that these demons didn't see her as a person ticked Rin off.

"Humans aren't Demon's pets," Rin murmured and Alaster's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" he asked, but by his slightly angered expression Rin knew he had heard her.

"I said Humans aren't Demon's pets!" Rin exclaimed, "we aren't here on this Earth to be your playthings, we are people too," she added much quieter, cursing the fact that she got riled up. Alaster probably wasn't the best demon to pick a fight with.

"Ignore her Alaster, she's tired. She's had a trying day and needs rest," Sesshomaru intervened and Rin had wished he had stopped her earlier. She was sure he could've sensed or smelled her irritation before she blew up.

"That's understandable, just make sure you keep her under control," Alaster replied and looked down his nose at her, adding to the fact that he pretty much called her Sesshomaru's pet again.

When he was gone Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and brought her over to his bed. He pressed on her shoulders motioning for her to sit down, and when she did he pressed his right hand against his forehead, closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"He could've killed you right there," he stated once he seemed to get himself together, "and I couldn't have done anything about it,"

"You fought him before and nearly beat him," Rin answered but he let out a dark laugh.

"With your powers, and we were alone. If I attacked any of the Elders here in the house the natural reaction would be to kill me. I'd be seen as a traitor of the house, of my species. I can't fight off all the demons in this house Rin," he replied and Rin saw that the fact seemed to pain him, as if it hurt to admit it.

Rin reached out for his shirt with her left hand before letting both of them wind around his waist and brought him closer. She rested her cheek against his abdomen and just stayed there. More then likely he was glaring at the top of her head, but she felt like comforting him even if he didn't need it.

"Rin, I'm not a child," she heard him say, but he wasn't fighting to get away from her.

"I know. I just thought you could use some support. You're a powerful demon Sesshomaru," Rin said as she turned up to look in him the eyes, "I've seen how strong you are. You don't need to put a number on that strength. When you're strong, you're strong it's as simple as that," she added.

"You're hopeless," Sesshomaru replied but he was smirking rather then frowning, and that was good enough for Rin, "but thank you," he added softly.

"No problem," Rin grinned, and feeling the awkward silence withdrew her arms from around him. She let her hands rest in her lap as she looked at them for a moment before looking back up at Sesshomaru.

"How's the sleeping arrangements going to work?" she asked.

(Divider)

_Muwahahaha, I love suspense! Hope you all liked it! Tune in for the next installment of In Your Dreams!_


	16. hold onto me

_Review Corner_

_PurpleHiraikotsuRider: Haha aww I feel touched that someone would get that into my stories! It brings tears to my eyes **sniffles** _

_Toph43: Glad you liked it :) _

_hydrochloric: thanks so much for your constructive criticism! I always love hearing what I can improve on, it makes me a better writer. It also got me as far as I've come! I kept your review in mind while writing this one, hopefully its a bit better! :)_

_CutieSOS: I loved your enthusiasm for this story! I love it! Hope this chapter is just as good! _

(Divider)

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment bewildered, he wasn't sure if it was how close Rin was to him or how random the question was but he seemed unable to speak. He had assumed that she would sleep with him, as she had been, but the look of confusion that crossed her features spoke otherwise. Did she not _want_ to sleep with him? Did he smell?

"I assumed we would be sharing my bed...unless you wish otherwise?" he asked and noted a small smile appear before she bit her lip and it disappeared. She merely shook her head and turned her head to look around the room.

He inwardly flinched, noting how old and in shambles the room must look. The baize paint from the walls were flaking off and the floor was dusty, but it came with the age. He had lived there for more then six hundred years, after a while he gave up on trying to keep it orderly. At least his covers were clean, it was the only thing he still took care of in his room. He wasn't much of a collector, so his room didn't have much else other then the bed.

If he had a couch or futon he would've offered that to her, well maybe not willingly...wait hold that thought. How could _that_ have popped into his head? It wasn't like he wanted to sleep with Rin, it was just convenient for watching over her. Yea, that was it, just to watch over her when she slept.

"Sesshomaru?" he looked down to see Rin staring up at him, "were you daydreaming?" she added.

"No," he merely answered, not wanting to recite what he was thinking about.

"Oh, because I called your name twice and you didn't respond," Rin shrugged and looked to the ground but he saw her smile.

"What did you want?" he asked and noted her go stiff before she started weirdly squirming back and forth. She gripped her hands together and kept staring at the floor, but Sesshomaru didn't push, just waited for her.

"Well I wanted to go to sleep, but I wasn't sure how you were going to sleep. I mean you turned into your dog form back at the house...but this is your apartment and I don't want you to change if you don't want to," she said and Sesshomaru wondered what she was getting at with that statement. Obviously the thought of him sleeping in his human form made Rin uncomfortable, but the idea of telling him to change in his own apartment seemed to further that feeling.

Sesshomaru didn't respond but sat next to her on the bed and let his hands gently brush through her hair.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Rin stammered and he smirked when he saw her face heat up and turn completely red.

"I'm relaxing you. Obviously I make you uneasy in this form, but I can't always transform into a dog. This is my home as you have said, and I'd like to stay in my human form while we're here," he replied, "relaxing you will help with the comfort levels between us," he added while continuing to run his fingers through her hair. He heard Rin gulp before trying to relax. He smirked slightly at seeing her discomfort. He could sense that she wasn't seriously frightened, just a little embarrassed by the situation.

But after a few minutes her shoulders fell and he heard her take in a deep breath. She finally relaxed and seemed comfortable, so it seemed. While he had started the action mainly to relax the tension between them, Sesshomaru soon found that he rather liked it. He gently stroked her hair and slowed his motions so it came as more of a massage then just brushing through her hair.

Rin sighed and started to lean against him. He gently grabbed her shoulders and repositioned her so her head was on his leg before starting to massage her head again. Within minutes her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. He watched her as she slept, noting how her features were completely relaxed. He hadn't seen her like that awake, only in her sleep did she seem to be at peace.

(Divider)

Rin felt too good at the moment that she never wanted to wake up again, for fear that Sesshomaru might stop. She hadn't thought that he could do something so gently before, she had always pictured him as a cold powerful demon, never gentle. Though he had been gentle when they had kissed...The thought made her body heat up and she was pretty sure she was blushing. For some reason she had been thinking about kissing him all day, what was the problem with her? It wasn't like she kissed a whole bunch of guys and missed someone, but for some reason she wanted it from Sesshomaru.

It was true that he was good-looking, but she had seen plenty of good-looking men before and never wanted to kiss them as badly as she did right then. Of course she couldn't say the same of Sesshomaru...he most likely had a lot of experience with women, and could've used her. He was probably missing a physical relationship from his last woman and jumped at the chance when Rin kissed him.

Rin's body cooled at the thought, she wondered how many women Sesshomaru had been with. The hit of jealous was sharp and she started picturing beautiful women draping themselves all over him. One woman stood out above the rest though, her ruby eyes gave her away. Kagura. Her perfectly shaped lips curved up into a smile and her eyes glowed when she looked at Rin.

"He's my mate Rin, he's mine," she stated and grabbed a fan hidden in her sleeve before covering all but her eyes with it. Rin felt her face fall and her eyes start to water, the thought that Sesshomaru could never be hers hurt her a lot more then she thought it would.

"How pathetic," Kagura scowled from under her paper fan, "you humans are all the same. Wearing your emotions on your sleeves is your biggest weakness," she added with a snicker.

Rin glared through her tears at her and without really thinking too much about it imagined her set on fire. Within moments Kagura started shrieking and was engulfed in flames, she tried desperately to rid herself of the flames but couldn't. Rin wouldn't allow it, no she'd make her pay for taking away Sesshomaru. The dark thoughts circled around her mind and the flames grew larger, stronger.

Kagura stopped fighting it suddenly, just winced every few seconds. Instead she glared straight at Rin as if her eyes could injure her as much as the fire was.

She took her fan out and swept it across in front of her, the wind instantly put out the fire and turned into a white blade-like shape heading straight for Rin. Rin jumped sideways to dodge but got nicked on the cheek. When her cheek burned and she felt blood drip down that cheek Rin realized this wasn't just any dream. Kagura had gotten into her mind!

Rin fell onto her side after the dodge and quickly got up again. Kagura was severely burned all over, and most of her elegant kimono she had been wearing was almost gone. It was able to cover what was important to cover, but barely.

With an elegant sweep of her fan, which somehow was still intact, her kimono was regenerated as well as her skin. Within moments she looked as perfect and as beautiful as she had when Rin had first saw her. The thought that she could replace her human form so easily scared Rin. The beast that her disguise covered must truly be frightening.

"A mortal like you is no match for me," she stated, "give up now and give me your soul," she added and Rin's blood ran cold when two large fangs poked out from under Kagura's red lips.

Rin shook her head furiously as she quickly imagined Kagura's feet glued to the floor. Kagura looked down at her feet and laughed.

"You think this can stop me?" and with that cut both her feet off. Rin screamed in horror but Kagura only flinched slightly before the limbs were regenerated and she got back up.

"Stop these childish games and give up!" Kagura growled as she started advancing towards Rin, "I won't be as easy as Alaster was, he's old and a coward. He'll only fight when he knows he'll win, I fight no matter what. That's why I'm the obvious choice for Sesshomaru, he's heirs will be very powerful," she added with a smile baring her fangs at her.

"You can't have him!" Rin screamed back then looked away wide eyed. When had she wanted Sesshomaru for herself? Since he had protected her from Alaster? Since he kissed her? Or even as soon as when he came to her dream the first time with the intent to kill her?

"Foolish human, what makes you think Sesshomaru would want you? You're his pet!" she spat at her, "he feels _sorry_ for you, the weak human who can't defend herself. But soon you'll die and he no longer will be obligated to protect you. That's when I shall have him,"

Rin wanted desperately to get away, but every time she imagined either escaping or Kagura disappearing nothing would happen. It seemed that Kagura was much too powerful to control. The thought scared Rin, since she had power enough to control both Sesshomaru and Alaster. But then another thought hit her.

"So, you're saying that I _do _have Sesshomaru?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I never said such things!"

"But you said that you would have him after I die, meaning that you couldn't have him now," Rin felt the tables turn when she saw a very ugly, and very human, face twisted with jealously.

"Because you are his _pet_!" she shot back.

"But no one would turn down a love interest over their pet. Being a pet can only go so far, can't it?" Rin asked smugly as Kagura's face got angrier and angrier.

"Don't toy with me human! You're lucky you've lived this long talking to me like that. I _will _have Sesshomaru, no matter where you stand with him,"

"Don't think you can boss me around in a place like this," Rin warned and tried something she had never done before, become a demon. She imagined herself with fangs like Sesshomaru's, speed along with strength. Her body started to heat up and she let out a groan as she felt power develop inside her.

"Rin, stop," Sesshomaru's voice entered the dark space and she turned to see him standing a few feet away. His eyes were red and his fangs were outstretched farther then she had ever seen. Kagura turned and watched him for a moment before glaring at Rin.

"Your pet called me to her dream, and tried to kill me!" she cried and Rin glared her way and by Kagura's slight flinch she was sure her eyes were as red as Sesshomaru's.

"Even I know that isn't true Kagura. Ever since you've known about her you've been out for her blood. Jealously really doesn't become you," Sesshomaru stated still staring at Rin, though his eyes didn't lose their glow and his fangs didn't retract. Rin's energies relaxed and she realized that he seemed _transfixed _by her.

"Why do you let such a weak creature control you Sesshomaru? Don't you see? She's using you! Using you for protection against us so that she'll have enough time to go to her human leaders and lead them straight to us! She's just biding her time until she can get away from you!" Kagura exclaimed with more emotion then Rin had ever seen a demon expose.

"How dare you!?" Rin screamed in a voice that sounded nothing like hers. Rather it was a mixture of hers and a much darker, furious voice. Her powers pulsed in her body then and gave off a sort of shock wave that spread across the room. It hit Kagura and Sesshomaru, but only Kagura flinched.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called and suddenly was in the path between her and Kagura. Rin looked at him with a glare and a low growl, nothing like how she would react in the real world.

"You have to stop, this thing you're creating...you can't control it," he added, but Rin didn't care anymore. All she cared about was getting to Kagura, and ripping her to shreds.

"Rin, you must listen to me," Sesshomaru tried to reach her, but Rin imagined him disappearing and he was gone within seconds.

"Human you're making a mistake!" Kagura warned and swiped her fan across the air creating the blade -like thing that slashed at her before. Rin jumped with a lot more speed and precision then before and was able to make it to Kagura in seconds. The demoness stared up at her falling form with horror and Rin let the power that was screaming to kill her take her over. Her fingers cracked and she felt them extend, so when she lashed out as Kagura she saw claws.

The demon was able to jump out of the way just in time, but Rin wasn't done. She'd have Kagura's blood on her claws before she was done.

Before Rin could lash out again she was pushed away by a great force and saw that Sesshomaru had reappeared. His hand was up and she assumed that he had used just his powers to push her away.

"Leave," he told Kagura and she smiled at him before getting up and taking his hand.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. You truly are a powerful demon," she stated. Sesshomaru quickly withdrew his hand before glaring darkly down at her.

"Now," he added and she disappeared in a flash.

Rin growled at the space where Kagura was and was furious she hadn't been able to quench her blood lust for the demon. Sesshomaru began to approach her and she growled loudly at him.

"She got away because of you!" she hissed.

"And you're still alive because of me," he replied, "stop this madness Rin, you are not a demon," he added and Rin felt her power dwindle for a moment.

"I can't...." she murmured and sat up keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Imagine it away, like you did me," he answered but Rin shook he head.

"I can't, it has a power over me, and it wants blood," she answered before cracking her claws.

"I can take any blood now!" she screamed and made a jump for him but he was too quick. Her actions weren't precise any more, now she attacked wildly and without a purpose. Her body wanted blood, no matter who's. Her main target was gone, but her lust was not.

When she almost made contact with him he grabbed for her wrist and threw her to the ground. Her body ached and she couldn't help but cry out. Though she had the power of a demon, her body was still human.

She squirmed on the ground, feeling vulnerable on her back. She growled, and tried to push against him with her free hand but he growled at her baring his fangs. The large fangs and the fact that Rin was vulnerable to attack suddenly brought back Rin's human fears of him. Her growls subsided and she stared up at him terrified.

"Don't hurt me Sesshomaru," she pleaded as her eyes watered. He held back for a moment but growled again when she tried to move under him.

"Then return back to your normal self," he answered and Rin realized that she must still have the appearance of a demon. She closed her eyes and wished the power away but ground her teeth together when she felt it fight against her. It seeped through her veins and her body jerked up before her foot pressed against Sesshomaru's chest and she pushed him away from her.

Rin jumped up and was on him in a flash, her fangs bared she made an attempt for the major vein in his neck. Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and brought her close to her surprise, but used the distraction to pierce his own fangs into her neck. Rin screamed out and fought to get away, but Sesshomaru was too strong. Rin felt her power seeping away as if it were blood oozing out of a large open wound.

Her vision started to get blurry and she fell atop him, too weak to even stand. His fang continued on sucking the life out of her and when her world started to go black Rin was sure he was going to suck out her soul.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru pulled out his fangs just in time to keep Rin's soul intact. He let his hold on her go as her unconscious body fell to the ground. He felt...amazing. He had been hunting when Rin had been dreaming. Seeing her relaxed gave Sesshomaru a false sense of security that it was safe to go hunting. He had a victim in sight, an elderly depressed man who was on the verge of considering suicide.

Sesshomaru had been sucking out his emotions first, as all demons do, before sucking out his soul. But before he could suck out the soul an itching feeling that something was wrong hit him and he returned to his body. Still hungry for a soul Sesshomaru's appearance was frightening, his fangs still extended from eating away at the man's emotions, and his eyes taken over by his demonic powers.

He had looked around the room, but had seen nothing amiss, until his eyes landed on Rin. A cut was on her cheek, though small he could smell that it was fresh. She hadn't moved off his leg so he guessed she was asleep through it, and the only explanation was that there was a demon after her soul.

He instantly connected with her mind and was thrown into her dream. It was a little hazy at first, but then his vision cleared and he noted that this dream was really...nowhere. Blackness was all around him and he saw no real background. He spotted Rin, her back to him, and saw her tense stance as if she were being attacked by someone, then he spotted Kagura.

He saw that Rin was facing off with Kagura and he was about to intervene when he sensed something was different. He held back and watched Rin, waiting for something to happen, then saw her body start to change. Her teeth grew out and her eyes glowed red and she almost resembled...him, in demon form. Reality hit and he knew he had to stop her. She was too submissive of a human to be able to control such a demon. She would be overtaken by blood lust and would be no match against Kagura.

Kagura made her attack and Rin dodged it skillfully before attempting to strike Kagura. The demoness was able to get out of the way in time, but Sesshomaru could only watch in awe. He had never seen a human take on a demon's power with such precision and awareness. Most humans were instantly taken over, and had no say in what the demonic power did with their body. But Rin, she had such power in this realm that the demonic power didn't seem to affect her control at all.

He knew he had to intervene before things got too out of hand, so he called out to her. She stopped and looked at him with blood red eyes and he couldn't help but suck in a breath. The harsh scowl that was on her face looked out of place on Rin, but something about this wild unpredictable side of Rin did something to Sesshomaru. His sense picked up her scent and he realized that in this realm in spirit she was no longer human.

Her powers were so strong that she _willingly_ turned into another species. The change made her oddly very attractive, so attractive that Sesshomaru couldn't find anything to say when he could tell that she wanted a response out of him. He realized then that he was still starving from his half-meal a little earlier. His body was still craving a soul, a release from it's hunger. Obviously with Rin's sudden change his hunger went from a food source to a lust source.

The need to mate was so strong Sesshomaru almost had trouble keeping his distance from her. He felt his fangs grow out even longer then normal, and he assumed that it had to do with his increasing need. He held himself in check as much as possible as he tried to reach to Rin, to reach the human Rin.

Now that he looked down at her unconscious he wondered if she'd wake up human or not. He had sucked out a lot of emotion and power, enough actually that he felt as strong as he did when he sucked out a soul. He assumed after all that she'd go back to her human form, but she had amazed him so he wouldn't be completely surprised if she did wake up with glowing eyes.

Suddenly the dream realm began to shake and Sesshomaru realized in all the shaking that Rin was waking up. He quickly transported back into his body just in time to see Rin's eyes flutter open. They were back in his room in the Demon House, still in the same position they were when this whole mess started. If an onlooker had walked in the room, they would have no idea that so much had happened.

"Ugh...I feel so tired," she murmured before looking up and shrieking.

"Sesshomaru!!" she was so terrified that she completely fell off the bed. But she quickly recovered and then pointed an index finger at him.

"You tried to kill me! What happened to protecting me huh?" she asked sounding hysterical.

"I was protecting you,"

"HAH! That's funny!"

"I'm serious,"

"Suuure you are!"

"Rin, no human has ever been able to do what you just did. I didn't know what would've happened to you if you had woken up in that state," Sesshomaru replied. 'or what would've happened to me' he added inwardly. Remembering how he reacted to Rin's demon form shook him, he had been attracted to Rin before as a human. She was a pretty girl, but _then _it was such a powerful attraction. He had never felt that way about anyone before. Was it because he needed a mate? Was her demon illusion so like his that it fooled his senses into thinking she was another dog demon?

No matter, she was back to normal now. So his mind could go to rest, couldn't it?

"I really didn't know what I was doing back there..." she murmured, more to herself then to him, "I just was so overtaken by jealous that it was the first thing that popped into my head. I thought it might even the stakes," she added

"Jealous?" Sesshomaru asked, the word standing out to him. What could Rin be jealous over?

"Oh nothing," Rin replied with a smile and a wave which he guessed meant to drop it. Though the topic mildly interested him he didn't push. She took a deep breath before her hand immediately went to her cheek where she got a cut.

"So this traveled over too..." she murmured.

"It's how I knew something was happening to you," Sesshomaru replied, "I went hunting while you were asleep and when I sensed something was wrong I came back and saw that cut on your cheek," he added

"So I guess I should be happy that I'm a weird exception. You might not have come at all and stopped me from...myself," she stated with a sad smile.

"Do not worry about Kagura. I will make sure she never gets into your mind again," Sesshomaru said, thinking that was what she was worried over.

"I'm not worried about her. I think what happened tonight will scare her off for a while. She acts tough, but when I transformed and almost had her...she looked ready to give up right there," Rin answered, then a big smile spread across her face, "I'm sure she'll go running to Alaster or whoever she talks to around here and talk about it. I guess I won't have to worry about having to deal with the demons of the house trying to take my soul anymore," she added.

"I suppose, if she talks. She may be too embarrassed at her insolence to tell anyone else," Sesshomaru stated and Rin nodded.

"Yea...Sesshomaru?" Rin called his name and he looked straight in her eyes before she spoke again.

"I was wondering...when I transformed into a demon and you appeared you seemed...well transfixed by me. I wanted to know why," she said and Sesshomaru slightly stiffened, unsure of what to tell her. He couldn't tell her that he was overcome by instinct, he would scare her away. And he wouldn't want that.

"Like I said before, no human has ever been able to change their appearance so _well_ before. It took me by surprise," he added and inwardly sighed when she nodded seeming to buy the half-truth he told her.

"Why didn't I die when you bit me?" Rin asked randomly after a moment of silence had fallen between the two.

"I only sucked out your emotions and powers. Don't worry they'll come back, but it was a temporary fix. It was the only way I could think of safely turning you back into a human," he replied. Rin put her hands up to her neck and rubbed there until she found the tooth marks. She grimaced slightly before letting her hands fall.

"Will I turn into a demon now?" she asked and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Humans can't just change into demons. You have to be born that way, though in your dream state you were able to completely change species. You believed you were a demon so strongly that you actually became one. My senses picked you up as a demon rather then a human. That could've scared Kagura as well, the sudden change was unexpected," Sesshomaru explained.

"But my body still felt human. When you threw me to the ground my body hurt as bad as I could imagine it would if it happened now," Rin retorted.

"Well because in the real world your body still is human. But in the dream realm you were able to change that somehow. Now transferring that over to the real world is most likely an impossibility," Sesshomaru said. Rin sat back and nodded, seeming content but slightly saddened.

"You need to rest," Sesshomaru noted when Rin gave out a yawn. She shook her head before rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if chilled.

"I don't think I can, not after that," she said and seemed truly shaken by the ordeal.

"I'll sleep by you," Sesshomaru offered and even transformed into his dog form for her, but she shook her head when he tried to get close to her.

"I can't Sesshomaru. I thought you were seriously going to kill me just then. I can't just fall asleep next to someone after that," Rin replied, "I'll sleep on the floor," she added

"No," Sesshomaru stated, opening his dog mouth so the words flowed out, "sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor,"

"Oh I couldn't!" Rin said, her eyes filled with worry.

"The floor is actually quite comfortable in this form. I'll be fine," he answered and hopped off the bed to land next to her. He even wagged his tail for good measure.

When she didn't move he gently pushed against her arm with his nose, but regretted it when she flinched and hurriedly jumped on the bed. She crawled to the furthest side and held her knees to her chest. He looked up at her from the floor at the foot of the bed but she wasn't looking at him. He supposed she was trying to imagine that he wasn't there so she could sleep. The thought strangely saddened Sesshomaru. They had been getting along so well these past months.

He laid down on the ground and rested his head on his front paws, though he would be much more comfortable on the bed he could manage on the floor.

(Divider)

_Well not as suspenseful as last chapter, but I hope it was still good!! Review please!! _


	17. Do you need someone to protect you?

_Review Corner_

_SesshRin devoter: Thanks so much for all your reviews and how much time you took reading all my stories!! I love it! _

_ShikalllTema: Aww thanks :) well I love to write and I would keep this story going if I had 200 reviews or 10. Of course reviews never hurt... lol _

_CutieSOS: I'm glad you liked it! Hope this one is good too! About your question...you'll just have to wait and see!! _

(Divider)

Rin tried to fall asleep on Sesshomaru's bed, but couldn't shake off the thoughts that kept swirling around in her mind. Images and voices from random times and places kept appearing and bombarding Rin's thoughts. Thoughts of what had just happened, the way she had acted, the way she had acted towards Sesshomaru, how _he_ had acted towards her.

Rin shut her eyes and commanded her body to just go to sleep, but her eyes flew open when she realized she was wide awake. Commanding her body was getting her nowhere. With a sign she sat up and rubbed her head, the images and voices still appearing in her mind. She looked at the base of the bed with hooded eyes only to see that Sesshomaru wasn't lying there. A moment later she remembered her embarrassing display of fear when he had touched her, she had literally rushed to the furthest side of the bed that she possibly could.

Rin crawled across the bed as quietly as she could to peek over the edge. There lay Sesshomaru, fast asleep with his jaw resting against his right paw. Rin bent over and was about to pet him when she hesitated at the last moment. Her hand hovered over his head and Rin felt her mind fighting her over the simple gesture of affection. _**He almost killed you!**__ But he was trying to save me, he said so himself. __**That doesn't change what he did, he may have saved you today but what about tomorrow? What if his control snaps the next time and you never wake up? **_Rin withdrew her hand and felt tormented as she stared down at Sesshomaru's dog form sleeping peacefully on the floor.

She wanted desperately to talk to him, to maybe try and leave. She didn't want to, she never thought she actually _wanted_ to leave his side, but she knew that she was only a nuisance to him. A weak human who he selflessly protected, because he pitied her. But Rin didn't want pity. She wanted to feel genuinely wanted, to be..._irreplaceable_. She realized with a heavy heart that it was impossible to receive such feelings from Sesshomaru. He was cold, dark, and powerful. Never would he show such emotions that could possibly be seen as a weakness.

"Sesshomaru wasn't always this way," a voice stated and Rin's head shot up in surprise. A man stood before her draped in dark purple and black robes. He resembled Sesshomaru in the way that he wore traditional Japanese clothing, but also looked completely different from him. He had long black curly hair, half cascaded down his back while the other was held up in a high ponytail. His eyes glowed red in the darkness of the room, and Rin thought instantly of Kagura. His eyes weren't as bright as hers, but the thought that they were possibly related clicked in Rin's mind. 

"Aren't you curious why I say such things?" the man asked with a smirk as if baiting her. Rin nodded cautiously as she stole a glance at Sesshomaru. _Why hadn't he noticed that someone else was in the __room? _

"Don't worry about him, he won't be waking up soon," the man added looking down at Sesshomaru for a moment as well.

"What did you do to him?" Rin asked, her fear evident in her voice. The man only seemed pleased by her fear, because his smirk widened.

"Nothing, I've created an illusion. He can't hear or sense either of us. If he does awaken he will look at the bed and see an image of you sleeping peacefully. My power of illusion is so well honed that I even created your copy a heartbeat and dream. Just in case Sesshomaru gets suspicious," the man explained.

After hearing him speak for awhile Rin was hit with the realization that she had heard that voice before. Suddenly her dream, which turned out to be one of Sesshomaru's memories as a child, appeared in her mind. It was the same man! The same man who told her where to find the Demon House. She remembered the frightening feeling she had when she felt like he had been looking straight at her when reciting the directions.

"I see you've recognized me. I've waited a long time to finally get to talk to you. If you're wondering, yes I could see you in that memory. I transported into his memory and made sure of it. Of course I made sure to act the exact way I had when Sesshomaru was there, so not to alter the past in anyway. Without me though, how else would you have met Sesshomaru?" he asked with a little laugh. Only this laugh sounded darker, more like he was mocking her then actually finding humor in what he said.

"Why did you make sure we met?" Rin asked.

"So he could kill you of course," he laughed. There went that _laugh_ again. Rin stared at him wide-eyed and the man continued on laughing at her.

"I got orders from Alaster to enter your mind and tell you where to find the house. He favors Sesshomaru you see, and wanted to make his last task before he became an Elder was an easy one. Of course when I went to find you I saw that you had somehow pulled one of Sesshomaru's memories from him. You had only met him once or twice! The thought that a human could have so much power baffled me. Of course I'm not new to the discovery of your powers," he ended the last part of his statement with a smirk. Rin felt an icy chill go up her spine at the thought that he had somehow met her before any of this had happened.

"Are you a demon too?" Rin asked.

"Such an unnecessary question," the man sighed, "but no, at least not a full-blooded demon like Sesshomaru. I am merely a half-demon, much like Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha. But unlike him I was created rather then born a half-demon. I have thousands of demon's inside me, and I draw upon my power from them. This slight difference gives me a wide variety of powers unlike Inuyasha who can only rely on the powers of the dog demon inside him. But I did not come to lecture you on our histories,"

"Then why did you come?" Rin asked, wishing terribly for him to leave and for Sesshomaru to wake up.

"To awaken one of your most vital powers. You have already awakened part of it with the taking of Sesshomaru's memories. But that is only half of what you are capable of. I've come to awaken the other part," he replied. Rin slowly scooted further up on the bed, but sucked in her breath when the man took a step closer.

"You do not need to fear my intentions girl. I am here for what I said I am, nothing more," he added and took a few more steps towards her. Her chest tightened and she stole another glance at Sesshomaru but the dog demon didn't move.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed when the man had made it to the edge of the bed. The man only smiled at her.

"Go a head, scream all you want, he won't hear you," the man coaxed. Rin moved even further up on the bed but the man grabbed a hold of her leg and dragged her back.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as loud as she could. The man laughed at her and pulled her the remainder of the way down the bed. He pulled her until her back was barely balancing on the bed. He threw her legs to the side and she hung above the ground at an awkward angle as he placed his left hand on her head.

Rin grabbed his arm and tried to push it away but he was too strong. Suddenly the sound of loud growling could be heard from behind the man and he swiftly turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind him in his human form. His eyes glowed red and his irises were green.

"Impossible! No one can see past my illusions!" the man cried, but held onto Rin tighter. She felt relieved to see Sesshomaru there, and the two locked eyes before he took a hold of the man's arm and twisted it behind him. The man's other hand was still gripping Rin's head, but she saw him wince when a loud crack of bones breaking sounded in the room.

"Now you'll probably feel a little bit dizzy before you black out," the man stated quickly as he turned to look back at Rin. Rin felt her body instantly become weightless as her mind suddenly became clear of all thought. She would've screamed and fought him, but her body was too relaxed to even twitch. Finding this temporary release from all her worry and despair, Rin happily let her eyes get fuzzy and eventually she blacked out.

(Divider)

When Rin opened her eyes she had to squint against the brightness of the sun. She placed her hand above her eyes to shield them as she sat up. She found that she was sitting in the middle of a dense forest. She flexed her fingers on the ground and felt soft blades of grass underneath them.

Her vision was still a bit fuzzy as she slowly got to her feet. Wobbling a little Rin placed her hands on a nearby tree to steady herself.

"Where am I?" Rin asked in a murmur as she took in her surroundings. While it looked mildly familiar Rin was still trying to figure out how she had gotten there when moments before she had been in Sesshomaru's room. And what happened to that man? He had said something about awakening the other half of her power. What had he meant?

Thinking her best option was to try and find the Demon House, Rin started walking through the forest. She looked upward but couldn't get a good view of anything above the trees. The only thing getting in were random rays of sunlight. Another thought that confused her was that it had been dark when they had arrived at the Demon House. Could she have slept through the entire night in this forest? Feeling even more confused and frightened Rin walked faster with the intent on finding Sesshomaru as quickly as possible.

Within a few minutes she had made it to the exit, at lease of that cluster of trees, to an open field. Rin stood on a hill at the edge of the forest and saw endless patches of tall grass and freshly made gravel roads laid before her. What bothered her was that the area looked _familiar_. As if she had been there before.

Not wanting to waste time Rin turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Obviously this was the wrong way since she hadn't seen the tall tower that signified the Demon House. After about ten minutes, and covering about double the distance she previously had, Rin made it to another clearing. Though this one wasn't as vast as the other one had been. The trees opened and seemed to surround the small clearing. At the edge was a small waterfall that fell into a small spring. Silvery rocks glistened in the sunlight that circled the spring and Rin had the oddest urge to jump right in.

She was about to take a step into the clearing when she heard the sound of rapid pacing and tree branches breaking nearby. She froze when a figure appeared suddenly, as if transported. His back was to her and his long silvery hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. He had a thin sword in his right hand while his left held the sheath. Leaves were wound around the blade and the figure dipped the sword in the spring before pulling it back, the clean blade glistening much like the rocks were in the sunlight.

Rin took a few steps back hoping to get behind a tree before he noticed her, but winced when her foot stepped on a dry leaf and made a very audible crunch. The figure whirled around and his golden eyes instantly found her. He looked surprised and slightly shaken, much to her own surprise. He visibly tensed before turning all the way around to face her.

"Human," he hissed in a rather high pitched voice. Rin's eyebrows rose at the obvious change in him, not to mention he looked much younger then the current Sesshomaru she knew. She knew it was him the minute he turned around and looked at her. The face markings gave him away, no other person had a crescent moon on their forehead and twin magenta stripes on their cheeks.

Though his lanky form had thrown her off a bit, she had only seen Sesshomaru young once, and he was merely a boy then. The version glaring at her now was older then a boy, but not quite a man. While his glare was intense it was not as intimidating as it would soon become.

Rin realized then that this must be another one of Sesshomaru's memories, but how could he see her? She had never met Sesshomaru until recently, at least she didn't think she had. If it were a memory then she would only be an observer, but here it seemed she was a participant.

Could she have really met Sesshomaru before? This young teenage version Sesshomaru? Obviously he didn't know her, since he called her "human" rather then by her name. Should she just act like she had never met him before?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, seeming to note her silence and odd calmness around him.

"I got lost," she replied, knowing it was half-true. She _had_ gotten lost, sort of.

"Humans know not to trespass here, or are you too stupid to know?" he asked in a mocking tone. All traces of the old Sesshomaru were no where to be found in this younger version. Seeing all this emotion both in his voice and on his face shocked Rin. She had become so accustomed to his cold monotone voice and the unbreakable control of his emotions. Not to mention his gentlemanly way of treating her. This new rebellious and rather rude teenager was getting on her nerves.

"No I did _not_ know, and I'm not stupid. You're stupid," Rin bit back, unable to stop the immature come-back. His eyes widened to a great degree (at least by old Sesshomaru standards) and then he started to laugh! He was laughing at her! Rin blushed and realized that even though he was much younger, though not much younger then herself, she was still extremely attracted to him. She stared in wonder at him, taking in the fact that he was actually _laughing_. She had never heard Sesshomaru laugh before, and was sad that she hadn't. Listening to him now Rin realized he had a great laugh. His whole body was shaking from how strong it was. The fact that it was directed towards her seemed to disappear and she just smiled at him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked once he calmed down enough to speak again.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up in the middle of the forest," Rin replied truthfully. She knew by the sight of this young Sesshomaru there was no way she was going to find the older one, and she guessed she was in the time frame of the young Sesshomaru, so no other demons or humans would know her. So she figured (if she could get on his good side) she could travel with young Sesshomaru until she figured out how to get back to her own time.

"You're completely ignorant for a human," he replied changing his adjective to ignorant rather then stupid. Rin assumed so she wouldn't go calling him stupid again. She smirked at that, now that the initial aggression was gone she guessed what she had said was pretty funny.

"I mean falling asleep in a demon infested forest, calling a demon stupid? Do you have a death wish?" he added much more seriously this time. Did this mean that he wasn't going to kill her? Oddly the merciful side of Sesshomaru was very different from the one Rin was used to. She supposed it was because he was still young in this stage, something must happen later that changes him into the cold version he would become. The thought saddened Rin, she rather liked this light-hearted side of Sesshomaru.

"No, I told you I didn't know how I got here," she replied and wondered how she would return back to her time. Suddenly the cold, but watchful, gaze of a more mature Sesshomaru didn't sound half-bad.

"Don't you have a human family to get back to?" he asked and immediately looked away from her. Rin furrowed her brows in confusion at the pain she had seen in those orbs before he turned away. What pained him?

"No," she answered. She had no family to speak of even in her own time. He looked back at her and she swore she saw something close to understanding in those golden depths.

"Do you have a family?" Rin asked back, and noted the hurt that immediately filled his eyes before they hardened and hid the pain away. Suddenly Rin was hit with the resemblance of the younger and older Sesshomaru in that instant. Though he was still young and not quite as tall or broad as he would be Rin saw the old Sesshomaru in those younger eyes. Whatever event that was supposed to happen to kill whatever emotions Sesshomaru had left had already happened.

"I have- I have no one," he replied. Though he had hesitated through the beginning Rin knew he probably almost said he had Inuyasha. But he could not because he was hiding him from everyone so he could live.

"Neither do I. But look, now we have each other," Rin stated with a smile and Sesshomaru's face softened at her words, as if hopeful that he found someone to confide in. Someone to understand him.

But just as quickly as his eyes had softened they narrowed and turned cold once more.

"No, I will _not_ be affected by a human. My father made the mistake of trusting a human. Humans killed my parents and nearly killed me and my-" but he paused and didn't voice out the rest, just looked away.

"Humans killed my parents too," Rin whispered, "and all my brothers,"

"So?" Sesshomaru asked stubbornly, but Rin heard his voice catch as if knowing that asking would cause her pain.

"So, I know how it feels to be betrayed and alone. To think that your parents know everything and will always be there to protect and love you. I watched as my whole family was slaughtered by robbers. They would've killed me too if I hadn't played dead after they had beaten me," Rin explained while looking at the ground and felt her shoulders shake. Her face was hot and her eyes blurred a bit before she realized she was crying. She had never told another soul about how her family died, or how much it hurt.

"Humans are nasty, greedy creatures," Rin added venomously before she took a breath and looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her, "but we're not all bad. There are some humans who aren't like that, not at all," she stated with a weak smile picturing Kagome and Sango before looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she heard Sesshomaru murmur. Rin looked up at him and saw that his eyes were the softest she had ever seen them as they looked compassionately back at her. She smiled softly at him before slowly shaking her head.

"It was a long time ago," Rin replied.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I'll wander until home finds me," Rin replied and gave him one of her happiest grins.

"Do you need..." Sesshomaru began but paused and she saw the lightest shade of red coat his cheeks.

"Yes?" Rin asked softly.

"Do you need someone...to watch over and protect you?" he asked. Rin's eyes watered at the sweetness of his words. It reminded her so much of the old Sesshomaru, while he hadn't asked if she needed the protection he had provided it for her. He made her feel safe, provided for, and...irreplaceable. The realization that she had what she wanted all along hit her hard, she wanted to laugh. She wanted to run from him before, run from what she wanted, what she needed! _How absurd! _Rin thought with an inward laugh.

"I've hated humans ever since my father was killed by them. Hated them so much I could kill them without a second thought. But you...you're different. You're alone, like me," Sesshomaru continued when Rin did not respond.

"Yes, we are alone. But we're together in our loneliness," Rin replied with another bright smile. Her tears had stopped and she no longer had the need to cry.

"How old are you?" Rin asked suddenly, truly curious just how young this Sesshomaru was.

"Seventeen," he replied. While Rin wasn't sure exactly how old the other Sesshomaru was, she would guess around twenty-four or twenty-five.

"What's your name?" she asked. Though she already knew it, she wanted to act like she didn't. It would only confuse him how she somehow knew who he was when he did not know her.

"Sesshomaru," he replied, "yours?"

"Rin," she answered.

"Sesshomaru, have you checked on your bro-" a voice of a very familiar man sounded nearby the two and Rin saw that Sesshomaru seemed to relax. The man paused when he came into the clearing and saw Rin standing with Sesshomaru. His eyebrows rose in surprise before he looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Who is your friend?" he asked.

"She's nobody important, she isn't a danger to us," Sesshomaru replied. Rin didn't know if she should be offended or grateful by his words.

"Not a danger? But dear Sesshomaru, you know we must kill _all_ humans who come into our territory," the man replied and Rin felt her blood run cold. She couldn't possibly die now! She had to get home...back to _her_ Sesshomaru.

"No Naraku. You will _not_ harm her," Sesshomaru warned, suddenly his innocent and rather boyish looks was transformed into that of a monster, of a demon. His eyes shown red and his irises green, fangs poked out of his mouth and he cracked his claws at the man. He took a step forward so his taller body blocked Rin from view.

"Sesshomaru, are you _protecting_ this human?" Naraku asked sounding surprised and disgusted. Sesshomaru didn't answer but growled loudly at him.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin murmured as she stepped forward and rested her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her for a moment before his snarl left his face followed by his green irises and finally even the red glow disappeared from his eyes. Naraku looked between the two before he stared down at Sesshomaru with an icy glare.

"Leave us," he commanded and Sesshomaru whirled his head back to Naraku. He gave him one of his own glares that Rin recognized as one of Sesshomaru's signature ones. The man's eyes widened slightly at this before his emotionless eyes returned.

"Do not forget who is protecting your most valuable secret _boy_. Do _not_ cross me again," he warned. Rin saw Sesshomaru falter at this, and he growled low at him before taking a couple steps to the side to allow him access to Rin.

"Further," Naraku stated and smirked when he saw the demon openly defy him with another glare before walking into the woods and out of sight.

"I'm losing the battle with him during this time," Naraku whispered, his dark glare wiped away like he hadn't had it in the first place.

"I've traveled back as well, if you're wondering," he added, probably noticing the clue-less look on Rin's face.

"What game are you playing Naraku?" Rin asked, remembering that Sesshomaru had called him that.

"No game. I am merely showing you what your powers are capable of. You see now that you can travel back in time. But while you're in the beginning stage you won't be able to travel to whatever time you want until much later and with much practice," Naraku stated.

"Why would you help me?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"For him," Naraku stated and stared off in the direction that Sesshomaru had disappeared.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Sesshomaru and you were together before now. It was about four years ago. Something like this happened to you, by this I mean you time traveled to around this time frame. So you met Sesshomaru first as a teenager rather then an adult. By traveling back you altered the future for Sesshomaru. He became much kinder later in life then he would have had he not met you," Naraku explained.

"You ran into him months later when he had attacked your best friend and almost killed her. You offered your own soul in her place and Sesshomaru took yours. Of course he had no idea of the power you possessed. Merely sucking out your power was enough to sate his hunger, and it left your soul intact. When you realized that you could continuously please him you struck a deal with him that you would stay by his side for as long as you could, feeding his hunger for souls, and in exchange he would not kill another human. He willingly agreed, pleased himself to have a continuous food source without even needing to hunt." he continued.

"Of course after months of being together he realized that you were the woman he had met as a teenager, the one that had been kind and understanding to him. His feelings for you changed and he soon claimed you as his mate. While all of this was going on Alaster, I'm sure you know him _very_ well, was furious that you had changed his thoughts about humans. He had high hopes for Sesshomaru succeeding him and eventually rising the demons to power so they could once again rule over Earth. But after you came into his life he no longer wished to harm humans, no matter how he tried he could not find it in him to kill again. Every time he nearly killed a human your face would appear and he could not lay a finger them. But do not think him weak, for he was not. He killed when it came to protecting you, or the house, but he would not ruthlessly kill as he had done before."

"Alaster found out about me when Inuyasha and I were finally allowed in the house, under Sesshomaru's rule, and were treated as full-blooded demons. Unable to take the failure that the Demon house had become Alaster sent the only person he knew would be willing to defy Sesshomaru, Kaugra. She hated you ever since you entered the house, and as my daughter I felt her pain at rejection. Bribery that she would have the position next to Sesshomaru in the house Kagura entered one of your dreams and killed you when Sesshomaru had left to meet with your human leaders. He had been unable to convince humankind to welcome demons, but he did make them aware. Wanting to share in his triumph he hurried back only to find out about Kagura's actions and your death. Taken over by grief he gave up his power as the ruler of the Demon House and left. No one ever saw him again."

"He had changed so much for me in the Demon House that I used my power of time-travel to alter time and make sure you two never met. I made sure to clear everyone's memory before I left so there would be no mess to worry about on my second try. But the story became drastically different and he became the ruthless ruler that Alaster always wanted. Unknown to me was that Alaster had somehow kept his memory from before, and found out about my time-travel abilities. After a time Sesshomaru had gone nearly mad with power and killed off the rest of the Elders so no one would question him. Alaster, baffled but proud of his successor, gratefully let Sesshomaru kill him. Sesshomaru also ended up killing his half-brother Inuyasha. The one he had been protecting all his life! Unable to take the blood-thirsty monster I time-traveled again this time making sure you two met in the reverse, meaning you both met as adults rather then one being adult and the other a teen.

Only this time, since there was a much higher chance of him killing you at first glance I made sure not to wipe everything from your minds. I left the two of you with slight memory of one another, but not the full story. That way when the two of you met there would be something there, something that would catch both your interests and force you two to find out what that thing was. Of course Alaster knew what I had planned, so when he sensed Sesshomaru hadn't killed you the first time he went straight to me and told me to wipe his mind clean of you. Alaster had believed that I had, enough that when Sesshomaru didn't kill you again Alaster assumed he was dragging out the kill for his own enjoyment. But after the third time he realized I had done nothing and sought after me. But I've remained hidden. I only hope that this time I will be allowed back into the house. And that this time you will not die, at least from a demon. Giving you this time-traveling insight I know you will use it wisely when you see it fit to, so if I die before anything changes then I know someone will make it right,"

(That was ALL Naraku right there. Sorry but it was much too long to keep in one gigantic paragraph)

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin asked and Naraku laughed.

"Another question? I'm telling you so you know what is possible with Sesshomaru. I read your thoughts back in Sesshomaru's room and saw that you were planning on leaving. I knew you wouldn't once you saw that Sesshomaru _is _caring and kind. It just isn't evident in our time, but in time he may be just as emotional and protective as you saw him now," he replied.

"I've taken care of him since he was a child, and will continue to care for him for as long as I can. He just doesn't realize that I am here to help him and his brother back in our time. His emotions for you are now much stronger then the history between him and I. This meeting between you two will become a memory for him now. Remember that if you ever time-travel again, it alters everything you've known previously," he added.

"I never took you for the caring type Naraku. Why such softness towards Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I envy him for his power and for immediate entrance into a world where he belongs. As a half-demon I belong to neither the human or demon world. I am in limbo, but knowing as much as I do I knew I could be of help. In the end he does give me what I crave and I become part of the Demon House. Unable to enjoy it the first time I plan to this time," he explained and Rin smiled never thinking it possible that Naraku could be an ally.

"We must go now," he stated suddenly, "my other self will be coming for Sesshomaru in a few minutes. You have no idea how bad it can get if you see another version of yourself that somehow time-traveled from the future," Naraku added and pressed his hand against Rin's head.

"After a time you should be able to do this on your own, but because of time and little practice I'll send you back to our time," Naraku stated and Rin felt the weightless sensation again right after he finished speaking.

Suddenly the world began to tremble and shake around her and Rin felt like she was falling, falling forever. Naraku faded away as did the rest of her surroundings. Walls of black crawled over and covered them, almost as if they were alive. Rin tried screaming but couldn't hear anything when she opened her mouth and willed herself to scream.

Suddenly her world returned and she felt like she was thrown back into her body. She looked down and saw her entire body was shaking as if from aftershock. After the initial shock wore off Rin looked around to see she had somehow gotten back into the older Sesshomaru's room.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin squeaked as she looked around the room. Finally her eyes landed on him, he was standing at the far side of the room. His head turned up at the call of his name and said nothing, just stared at her. The silence was a welcome that Rin was happy with, she was surprised how much she missed him.

Not caring that he would probably scold her or push her away Rin hurried over to his side and embraced him. He stiffened slightly at the physical contact but didn't fight it.

"What happened to you?" he asked after a time.

"I passed out and time-traveled," she responded, "Naraku met me there and told me more about my power and about...our past," Rin added hesitantly, unsure if she were allowed to tell Sesshomaru about what had happened.

"What about our past?" he asked and Rin instantly felt eyes on her. Whether it was Sesshomaru's or Naraku's, Rin knew she should shut up.

"Nothing important," Rin replied and inclined her head so she could look up at him. His cold eyes were unwavering and his face was shielded with an expressionless mask. But it didn't bother Rin in the least, she had missed this side of him, so much. Sesshomaru's hand came up and gently cupped her cheek as he stared down at her. A sort of smile (at least as much of a smile as he could muster) appeared on his lips and Rin couldn't help but grin at him.

"Do not forget the Ball is in two days," Sesshomaru informed her and Rin panicked. She had forgotten about the Ball! Unsure of herself, and of Alaster, Rin wondered if she could face the demon after learning so much from Naraku.

"I will protect you," he stated as if sensing her unease and Rin instantly thought of the younger Sesshomaru. _Do you need someone...to watch over and protect you? _

(Divider)

_OK that was long lol, but it was fun to write. I know it's another random chapter. But I'm really getting into describing all of Rin's powers and all the background story. Hope you liked it! Review!! _

_I've realized that I can't upload links to my page, so go to my profile to get the links for dog form Sesshomaru and young Sesshomaru. Both were inspiration for this chapter and story! _


	18. time traveling has its perks

_Review Corner_

_CutieSOS: Haha that was kind of a long review, but I like long reviews! Sorry I keep forgetting to put Inuyasha in the story, but I promise I will. He ends up being a big part towards the end of the story, you'll see ;) _

_Sesshrin devoter: I love that you've read all my stories! You make me feel so special :) I fixed the pictures on my profile too so you should be able to see them now. I believe the same thing in Sesshomaru, which is probably why he is one of the best characters in anime, because of the complexity of his character. _

_HawkAngel XD: aww thanks so much for your review! Its always nice to get compliments for my story :) _

_Hitomi-chanchan: thanks! I love when people think my stuff is cute :D _

(Divider)

Sesshomaru rested peacefully on the floor as he heard the soft sounds of Rin's heartbeat, and could sense her dreaming aura on the bed. He had learned to rest while being alert for possible threats. It became a necessity since he could not fully protect and watch Rin all the time without any rest.

The incident with Kagura had bothered him to a great degree. He shouldn't have risked Rin's life for his own benefit of feeding. He heard rustling before Rin's scent got stronger and he realized she had crawled to the edge of the bed, probably to look down at him. He wondering what she was thinking, but made sure to not to give away any signs that he was awake.

He heard her sigh and a moved around again before his hair stood up sensing the body warmth from her hand. He waited patiently for her to run her hand through his fur, but was slightly disappointed when he felt nothing. Curious why she was hesitating Sesshomaru thought about getting up and looking at her, but thought against it. After a time he felt her hand pull away and heard her sit up on the bed. Not wanting to bother her or worry her further since she seemed fearful of him still, he remained on the floor with his jaw resting against his paw.

He waited to hear her move back on the bed, but after a couple of minutes he didn't hear the rustling of blankets. He was sure Rin wouldn't be staring at him _this_ long. He peeped one amber eye open to see that she wasn't sitting there and quickly stood on all fours before sniffing the air desperately. Luckily he found her scent and jumped up on the corner of the bed to see that she _had_ moved. Somehow she had moved back to the corner of the bed she was before without making a sound, and was peacefully sleeping.

He crawled over to her and rested his paw on her arm as he stared down at her sleeping form. While she looked normal enough he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Was she still mad at him? He wished she could see that he had merely tried to save her, not kill her. Figuring it was the best time to explain that to her he moved his paw to her shoulder and shook her gently. When she didn't wake up he shook a little harder, but still no response. He closed his eyes and tried to sense her dream aura and it was there but it seemed all wrong. It almost seemed like a...fake.

Suspicious that the human lying there wasn't Rin Sesshomaru stepped back and growled. The body still did not move and he turned into his human form with his eyes glowing red.

"Show yourself," he demanded. The form still did not move. He cracked his claws and let his irises turn green.

"Do not think I won't kill you. Show yourself," he demanded again, but still the form did not move. He stepped forward letting his claws glow green as the poison inside those claws heated up and boiled. Just as he was about to slice the impostor he heard Rin's voice scream out his name. He turned quickly to the right to see a hazy image of a fearful Rin hanging off the bed with Naraku holding her legs and pushing them roughly out of the way.

He could not explain the anger and hatred that filled him when he saw the two. He literally felt his body shake with the demon inside howling for freedom and for Naraku's blood. He also saw an illusion of himself in dog form sleeping peacefully on the floor as if _he_ did not sense or care that Rin was being attacked by Naraku.

He was behind Naraku in a flash and grabbed his arm that was holding Rin's legs and twisted it painfully behind him until he heard the satisfying sound of the bone crack.

"Impossible! No one can see past my illusions!" Naraku cried as he looked back fearfully at Sesshomaru. He growled at him and looked at Rin for a moment to see that she look relieved to see him. Seeing her relief sent a small hopeful feeling through him that she was not hurt, but it was short lived when Naraku pushed harder against her head and held her against the bed.

The thought that Naraku had _touched_ her sent a wave of protectiveness through him that he couldn't explain except how badly he wanted the man's blood on his claws. She gave out a helpless squeak as she tried to push him arm away, but he was too strong for her.

"Now you'll feel a little bit dizzy before you blackout," Naraku warned nonchalantly before giving Rin's head a tap and Sesshomaru saw her eyes slowly close before her struggling stopped and she went limp on the bed. The thought that he did nothing to save her from whatever Naraku had done to her caused Sesshomaru to throw the half-demon against the wall, not caring that he made a hole through the wall.

"What are you going to do Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked in a laugh as blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, "It's too late for her now, I sent her away,"

"It is _not_ too late. You _will_ bring her back," Sesshomaru seethed as he walked over to the man and held him above the ground by his kimono.

"Why do you care Sesshomaru? She's only a human," Naraku spat as he looked coolly down at him, "will you kill your mentor who has taken care of you for 615 years over someone you barely know? Not to mention that I've kept Inuyasha a secret for you, as well as give him shelter from both the human and demon world. Either would gladly kill him if they found out about his existence,"

"Did you harm Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and felt his eyes darken as well as glow red when he saw Naraku's lips curve up into a smirk.

"And if I did?" he asked. Sesshomaru grabbed him with both hands and shoved him against the wall creating another hole.

"You will regret ever knowing me," Sesshomaru answered and made sure the half-demon looked into his demonic eyes, and could smell fear come off him like a cologne.

"She is not injured, merely asleep by our standards. Like her power to take your memories-" Sesshomaru shoved him against the wall once more.

"How did you know about that?" he growled as Naraku turned away and coughed up blood. It looked like Sesshomaru had done some internal damage. _Good, let the traitor suffer_ he thought darkly.

"I've known a lot about you Sesshomaru," the half-demon answered with a bloody smile, but did not reveal more. Growling at his own curiosity Sesshomaru shoved him against the wall again, enjoying the sound of the man's body crunching each time he was thrown around.

"Like how she stole your memories, she can also time travel," Naraku stated as if he weren't interrupted by Sesshomaru. His hands loosened slightly in surprise at that. Time-travel? What kind of human _was_ Rin?

"But her powers were not awakened, so she could not access them freely. I planned to help her along, but she did not trust anything I said and instead took it as if I was there to hurt her. Funny how both of you thought along the same lines," Naraku smirked as Sesshomaru lowered him to the ground.

"So you came to awaken Rin's powers, then why hide your presence from me?" he asked the half-demon.

"I did not want a confrontation from you, but I guess I got one anyway," he shrugged then winced seeming to be in pain from being shoved around. Sesshomaru didn't apologize.

"When will she awaken?" Sesshomaru asked and Naraku smirked before beginning to fade.

"Eventually. Not knowing is half the fun," he teased.

"Coward! If you speak lies I will hunt you down no matter how much you have done for me," Sesshomaru growled as Naraku disappeared. He looked down at the bed and saw Rin was still awkwardly hanging off it. He relaxed his demonic features and walked over to her before picking her up so her legs hung off one arm and her head rested against his shoulder. He walked over to the side of the bed and placed her down so she was lying on her right side and her head was cradled by the pillow. His nose caught the smell of Kagura's scent before he heard the sound of footsteps vastly approaching his room.

"What is going on here?" she demanded as she walked into his room and looked at the two large holes he had made in the wall. He growled at her entrance and stood protectively in front of Rin's sleeping form. She scowled at him before pointing her nose up in the air.

"I'm not going to hurt your pesky human Sesshomaru. I've learned my lesson," she stated.

"What do you want Kagura?" he asked, still standing protectively in front of Rin in case she tried something.

"I heard all the noise, are you going to punish me for being curious?" she asked back, "but I see my presence isn't wanted here," she added and as she turned to leave but paused mid-step before looking over to Rin.

"What happened to your human?" she asked as she took a step closer but stepped back when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn red in warning.

"She is sleeping," he answered.

"But she has no dream aura," Kagura pointed out as she inclined her head to try and look around Sesshomaru at Rin, "obviously something is amiss. You didn't suck out her soul did you, my sweet?" Kagura asked her tone around him changing all of the sudden.

"Her soul is intact," he replied.

"I wouldn't care if you admit it to me, Sesshomaru," Kagura purred, "I'd say good riddance to the nuisance. Then there'd be nothing in between us,"

"There is no "us" Kagura. There never was," Sesshomaru informed her, feeling the need to end the conversation.

"Say whatever you want. I know eventually you'll lose your little pet and need someone to fill the void in your heart. I'll be waiting for that," Kagura proposed with a wicked smile before she continued on walking out of his room. Ignoring Kagura's suggestive proposal Sesshomaru looked back at Rin and indeed notice that she did not have a dream aura. He could only hope her soul was intact, for if Naraku had sucked out her soul he wouldn't have too much longer to live.

He moved to the corner of his room and rested against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. He'd just have to wait for her to wake up.

(Divider)

After a time Sesshomaru noted Rin's chest rise up as he heard her inhale a big gulp of air. His senses pricked up as he waited to see what would happen to her. She took a few more large breathes before he saw her body begin to shake. She sat up on the bed and looked down at her arms to see them shaking, she looked fearful and confused on what was going on.

He was about to call out her name when she looked up and spotted him in the corner. She looked at him for a couple of seconds as if thinking about something before hurrying over to his side on shaky legs and embraced him tightly while she buried her head in his chest. He was taken a back at her actions and for a moment tensed, but calmed down and let her continue to hold onto him.

"What happened to you?" he asked after a time of contemplating what could've happened. She didn't look up at him when she responded.

"I passed out and time-traveled. Naraku met me there and told me about my powers and about...our past,"

"What about our past?" he asked almost immediately, but she didn't have to tell him. He already knew they had met when he was a teenager, somehow she had had an affect on him then. Knowing her then is what stopped him from killing her when he found her in her dream later. It also explained why he was so obsessed with her when he had found her in the dream realm. But he couldn't believe that it was her since it had been over 607 years since their meeting.

"Nothing important," she answered him. She inclined her head and looked up at him with bright eyes and a soft smile, the same expression she had when he first laid eyes on her. Making the connection he couldn't help himself as his hand came up and cupped her cheek affectionately. He wanted terribly to smile back at her, and gave it his best shot, but he was sure it wasn't anywhere close to the smile he wanted to give. Rin grinned at him anyway.

"Don't forget the Ball is in two days," he informed her, with all that had happened he was pretty sure she needed reminding. When he saw her face go blank for a moment before she panicked he held in a cocky smirk at his guessing abilities.

"I will protect you," the words came out a little randomly, but they felt so right to say out loud to Rin. It reminded him of how he had asked her so many years ago, while it didn't come out as confidently then, the feeling of it being his purpose was still there. She seemed to think the same thing because she knowingly smiled back at him.

(Divider)

Rin was staring open jawed at the hole in the walls the next day. After overcoming the shock from the all that happened last night she had finally noticed the gaping holes in the wall. Sesshomaru had said it was from the fight he had with Naraku, but still. How could a man survive such a beating? How could Sesshomaru _give_ such a beating and act like he just killed a bug or something?

"Staring at those holes for so long will get boring," Sesshomaru stated who was sitting on his bed and resting his back against the wall. He wasn't looking at her, but towards the floor. Rin turned back to look at him before smiling.

"I'm still trying to imagine how things went down," she responded and turned her head around to continue staring at the holes.

"Don't worry about it. A lower demon will come and fix it," Sesshomaru said.

"A lower demon? Why would a demon fix the holes?" Rin asked. She had assumed that they had their own collection of human slaves (sarcastically since that would make Rin _really_ uncomfortable), or they just fixed the problems themselves.

"It's what they are forced to do for a higher ranked demon. They do it out of respect for Elders, and they will do it for me since I am an Elder," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh I see," Rin responded and wondered who it would be to come and fix such a mess.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a rather unpleasant voice cried out. Rin looked towards the doorway to see a very small green man run into the room with a strange staff.

"I have volunteered myself to come and fix your wall my lord! That demon that you fought with last night deserved the beating you gave him, good going all powerful Lord Sesshomaru!" the demon flowed out the compliments towards Sesshomaru and fell onto the ground in a bow. Rin assumed this was the lowly demon he had been talking about.

"Jaken, stop your flattery and get to work," Sesshomaru ordered and the man stayed in his bowing position.

"Of course my lord, forgive my excitement. It is only so often that I am in the presence of such a powerful demon," Jaken apologized before standing up and turned to spot Rin standing by the wall.

"A human?! What on earth are _you_ doing here?" he squawked in displeasure. Rin stepped back stung by the obvious dislike the toad of the man had for her, but collected herself and glared at him.

"Leave her be Jaken," Sesshomaru advised as the toad looked back at Sesshomaru in surprise.

"B-But Lord Sesshomaru! Don't you smell the stench of this human? It's positively horrid," Jaken replied and even covered his nose as if she smelled that bad.

"Hey!" Rin cried angrily as she continued to glare at him.

"She does not "smell" Jaken. You are just not used to her scent yet. Now leave her be or I will find another demon to fix the holes in my wall," Sesshomaru stated. Jaken stared at him in disbelief before hurrying to the side of the bed with teary eyes.

"Please forgive me my lord, I didn't know you felt so strongly for the human!" Jaken begged, "I'll hurry on your wall right away!" and with that Jaken scampered out of the room looking determined.

"He's a weird demon," Rin observed when Jaken disappeared. Sesshomaru smirked at her before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Come sit with me Rin," he stated suddenly and Rin looked at him with analyzing eyes, the mood of the room suddenly changing, and didn't comment or walk closer to him.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he asked, his voice oddly soft, and it sounded like he understood her fear. Rin turned away from him for a moment before bringing her eyes back to him. He didn't look at her, but had raised his head up and was staring at the ceiling.

"Yes," she replied honestly. He turned his amber gaze from the ceiling to her and Rin felt her heart skip a beat. Though it didn't skip because she was scared, no this feeling she felt was _much_ better. She held his gaze against her better judgment, and waited until he said something. He seemed amused at her show of courage, but didn't say anything. He just continued to look at her. After a few awkward moments Rin bit her lip and looked away, unable to hold those calculating golden eyes.

"I know you tried to save me before but...that side of you scares me," Rin stated and felt the hairs on her arms stand up remembering her dream. She closed her eyes and rubbed her arms, hoping to get rid of her goosebumps, but felt another set of hands rest against her shoulders. Rin's eyes shot open and she gasped when she turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind her. His hands covered her shoulders and he started to slowly rub down her arms until they collided with hers. Rin let go of her arms and let him rub the rest of the way down to her elbows and back again.

"Your hands are so warm," she murmured and felt her fear subside as he nuzzled her neck and placed a soft kiss on the skin between her neck and shoulder. Rin knew she should be fighting back, should make him stop, but she had to be honest with herself, _she_ _wanted him_. She always had, even when they were complete strangers Rin couldn't deny the attraction she felt for Sesshomaru. Even though she was still afraid of what he was, being held by him felt so much better then avoiding him did. By the way he was caressing her now she assumed he felt the same.

Sesshomaru kissed his way up her neck and gently bit down on her earlobe causing a gentle squeak to come out of Rin. He kissed her ear gently, his kiss seeming to sooth the slight pain his fangs had caused. His hands stopped halfway up to her shoulders and he whirled her around to face him. Rin gasped at the quickness of the action and felt a little dizzy when he steadied her. He seemed to note her slight distress because he waited motionless for a couple of seconds and held her in place. When Rin's world stopped spinning her chocolate eyes met with his amber ones and she tried to read them.

"Sessh-" Rin began but couldn't get out the rest when Sesshomaru pulled her roughly against him and locked lips with her. She tensed for a second before melting against his body, enjoying the fiery need she felt coming off him. She wouldn't have ever guessed kissing him after such a traumatic experience would in the end appease her, but she had to admit Sesshomaru's plan of action was working. His hands rested at the base of her back and held her as closely as he could and let his tongue slid deliciously along her lower lip.

Rin felt completely powerless in the tight hold Sesshomaru had her in. Her arms were braced at her sides, his own preventing her from moving them. Even so, Rin had to admit that it felt good to be completely under his control. It sent a wave of need through her and she felt her whole body grow warmer and her cheeks flush. Rin inclined her head and opened her mouth to him, allowing their tongues to merge and rub against one another. A low growl rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest, but it wasn't intimidating in the least. Rather it gave Rin the courage to run her own tongue along his lips and she even bit his lower lip gently. She felt him pause for a moment and immediately regretted her action, afraid that maybe she offended him in someway.

Sesshomaru freed one of her arms by bringing his hand up to run through her hair. He pulled back slightly to look at her before staring at his hand going through her hair. After his fingertips went about halfway through her hair he tugged her head to the side, baring her throat to him. Rin felt her eyes widen in fear and she wanted to ask what he was thinking but her voice wouldn't work. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice her distress, just stared at the bared flesh that was starting to get paler from the lack of blood flow. Then he nuzzled her throat and kissed the exposed area gently before the kisses became rougher and Rin could feel his fangs graze her skin. Suddenly he stopped on a certain spot on her neck and continued to kiss and lick that area, he also let go of her hair and she could bring her head back up and take a few big gulps of air.

Rin would've pushed away him for nearly killing her, but then he seemed to change tactics. He went from seeming like he wanted to kill her painfully, to wanting to kill her pleasurably. His tongue along her neck sent delightful chills down Rin's body and the tease of his fangs sent her nearly over the edge. His hands started to move around her body then, starting at her waist and slowly moving up her stomach, sides, breasts, shoulders, and back down again. Rin took in raged breathes every time his hands went over her breasts and her breathing would hitch when he'd pause to let his thumbs move along her nipples.

She felt his hands reach her waist and anticipated them to move back up again, but this time he let them drift lower and she shuddered when she felt his hands glide over her hips and thighs before moving back up. She sighed and tried to lean against him, signaling for him to keep going, but he let his hands rest on her hips and stopped moving all together. Rin sighed disappointedly and heard what sounded like a dark laugh come from Sesshomaru, though she couldn't imagine him laughing so assumed it was probably a serious of growls that sounded like laughing.

Sesshomaru left the spot that he had been lavishing on her neck, a bit reluctantly, and kissed his way up to her ear again.

"I want you," he murmured in her ear and Rin felt her body get even hotter and her need increase ten fold. Rin pulled back slightly to stare up at him and tell him that she wanted him too, but was interrupted by the sound of a very angry demon.

"Y-You horrible wretch! How dare you touch Lord Sesshomaru in such a way?!" Jaken screeched in the doorway. Rin looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see Jaken practically fuming at the mouth as he glared at the two. Sesshomaru turned side ways to look at the demon, but didn't remove his hands from Rin or pull away from her. The idea that he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of their attraction left Rin feeling even better then before. She smiled at him even though he didn't look at her.

"Jaken, leave," Sesshomaru ordered gruffly, but the toad only looked at him horrified.

"But my lord, she's a human! Surely you are disgusted by such a thing?" Jaken exclaimed.

"Does it look like I am Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked back and the toad blushed before glaring at the two again, though mainly at Rin.

"My lord I cannot condone this! I will not leave and allow such a thing to occur, in the Demon House no less!" Jaken argued and Sesshomaru turned his nonchalant eyes into a glare and the toad gulped loudly before bowing his head.

"Forgive me my lord. Surely you must understand where I am coming from. I am only a lowly demon who has never been subjective to such a pairing of species," Jaken apologized, and Rin heard the clanking of objects hitting the floor. She looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder again to see a whole bunch of wood and concrete mix fall out from a bag that was slung over Jaken's back.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," Rin whispered and smiled when Sesshomaru turned his head to look back at her, seemingly slightly surprised at what she said, "but we should let him fix your wall, he won't leave until he does anyway," she added and gently pulled away from him. She saw Jaken's shoulder relax and his overall composition change now that the two had put some distance between one other. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before glaring back at Jaken.

"Hurry up," he ordered and the toad squawked in fear before bowing low at him again and clumsily gathering all his supplies and heading for the first big hole.

(Divider)

Ok, so if you're curious my biggest point in this chapter was to show Sesshomaru's perspective on the whole time travel thing. As you can tell nothing really bothers him, which is why Rin's power is so great. She can alter time altogether and all those involved except her and Naraku will not realize anything as changed. Thus why Sesshomaru all of the sudden thought about Rin when he met her as a teenager, to him it ACTUALLY happened. Anyway that's what I wanted to get across. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
